Fortunes of the Phoenix
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: Mystical forces stir wothin Jasper as two members of a southern pack known as 'The Phoenix' arrive unexpectedly. A war errupts between 'The Pheonix' and a band of rengades known as 'Val Kyrie' as fire fights fire. Please read and Review.
1. Bothers 'till the End

**Chapter 1: Brothers 'till the End. **

**Alright guys this is a story I'm doing for Alpha and Omega because I have been reading so much fan fiction about it and after I watched it I thought it would be a good canvass to write on. Please write a **_**review**_** with your comments and or concerns and please let me know about any grammatical errors, my computer likes to change spellings. **

Running. Where does it take us but away from the actual problem we're facing? Well, to the tall dark wolf, safety. He ran with all of his speed, avoiding obstacle after obstacle, the sounds of the howling seemed to be growing closer with every step. He darted through the brush to the side of a shallow creek bed so narrow it could be stepped across. He sighed and allowed himself a break, and lapped up a quick drink of water.

He had started to relax when the bush behind him began rustling ferociously. He turned and snarled as he lowered himself to pounce. Before he had time to go any further with his attack a wolf much younger and smaller than him stumbled thorough painfully. He panted heavily and whined slightly as he moved resignedly to the larger male. Had it not been for the cherry red pelt, it would have been the wolfs last movement.

"Brother!" exclaimed the dark wolf as he jumped under his younger sibling to hold them up. He could feel blood seeping from his brothers stomach and began to panic.

"Midnight, they… they got me brother, I'm so tired I can't go on," he cried. He was barely old enough to be hunting, let alone be hunted, and his brother was his only protection.

"Don't say that Alcanus, we're almost out of the territory, we will be safe soon, you can make it," the older wolf choked back his own tears. He didn't want his brother to see him cry, especially now. He lowered the child to the ground and let him rest and drink while he searched for herbs to heal the wounds, at least until they found help. He returned moments later with a muzzle full of leaves that he knew would help.

He washed the cuts and gashes with water and then wrapped them with the leaves and sighed as the bleeding stopped. But the others would soon catch up to them, and even though he could hold his own in a fight, he couldn't protect the both of them. Again the bushes behind him rustled and he let out a low growl. The hidden wolf pounced at the injured sibling, but was met mid-flight by a set of jaws that grabbed his neck and refused to let go.

Within moments the wolf broke free of the death hold and turned to his opponent. The dark wolf made the first move and pounced on top of the smaller aggressor, and tore open his gut with a flash. He let out a deep smile as he watched the wolf stumble away and fall. But as the sun shone brightly onto the face of the lifeless body, he saw for the last time, the grey fur of his closet friend. He had killed the closet friend he had, to save his brother.

"Come on Alcanus, we must go now," again he choked back even more tears and lifted his brother onto his back. He once again picked up the pace of his run to a dead sprint and ran in silence for almost a minute before his brother spoke.

"It was Terry wasn't it," he asked, already knowing the answer. His brother could only shake his head soullessly. He had known that wolf for almost as long as he could remember, and they had been through everything together. But all it took was one swift motion, to end all of those good memories he had.

He must've ran for an hour when he noticed his brothers heart rate start to slow. He had lost so much blood he began to go into shock, which only made him run faster. They were on the very edge of freedom, and he wasn't about to let his brother die in this forsaken land. In no time he was running as fast as he could nervously looking around for any sign of relief, and it came with the sent of the new territory.

But still he ran as fast as could. Even though they were in the clear for now, his brother was still dying, and he wouldn't be able to give much help at this point. His vision began to blur and his heart raced, he had never pushed himself this much before, and his body was screaming at him to slow down. It was beginging to grow dark, which didn't help at all, and his muscles were begining to shut down. But he didn't listen, and his next move made him with that he had. POW! His skull went head on into the side of a massive boulder.

The last thing he saw was a snow white wolf rush to him along with a dark grey wolf and two golden wolves. Everything began to fade away from him as he slipped from reality and fell unconscious. He could hear the wolves around him howling for others, whether they were going to kill them or not he didn't know. But if they did, he knew they would be in a free land.

Hours went by before he felt anything again. His heat pounded with every heart beat and his legs were on fire. He had overworked himself and was going to pay for it big time. Slowly he forced his eyes open and almost blushed as he did so. The snow white wolf was laying only inches from him, her violet eyes fixed upon him. Her tail began to wag excitedly as he opened his eyes wider. Just as she began to nuzzle him the an older female with a golden coat walked inside the den.

"Lilly dear it's not polite to stare," She semi-scolded.

"Sorry mom," replied the young wolf with a giggle. She stood up and walked out of his vision and he almost whined. He then scolded himself. He had just escaped certain death, was in an unfamiliar den, Alcanus was nowhere to be seen, and he was thinking about her? He pushed himself up and the voice of an older male stopped him.

"Easy son you hit your head pretty hard, you better be getting some rest," he warned. But he needed to find his brother.

"Alcanus… hurt… help," was all he could muster before collapsing onto his stomach, merely inches from where he began. The older wolf laughed a bit and stepped up beside him to support him.

"Assuming the ball of hair in the back is your brother, then we brought him with us," Joked the wolf as he helped the black wolf up and turned him around. The sight of his brother relieved him. Especially considering he was sitting upright. Again his head was hit with a wave of pain, but he managed to push through it and stay up.

"Now, since I'm helping you out, why don't you tell me who you are and why you're in our territory," this time the wolf went from joking to serious, and he moved the wolf to his brother. He sat down beside him and nuzzled him, he was glad his brother was alright.

"Fine, my name is Midnight, and this is my brother Alcanus. We are both Primus wolves from the Phoenix pack. We were the sons of the pack leader, but yesterday, we were pretty much forced out. You see, corrupt wolf named Ricoh came in and started spreading rumors that we were going to kill the pack and take the land. We have been running since yesterday, and if we hadn't made it into your territory in time, we would be dead," Midnight explained. The grey wolf nodded and stared on in understanding.

"I see, well before I continue, my name is Winston, this is my mate Eve, and one of our daughters Lilly," Winston introduced. Lilly giggled and waved at Midnight, making him blush under his fur.

"You say you have been running since yesterday, I suppose that would make you both Alpha's," Winston guessed. Even through his pain he was able to manage a slight chuckle, and he could hear Alcanus snicker a bit.

"Actually we are both Primus'," he explained. All three of the wolves turned their heads in confusion.

"I think you hit your head on that rock a bit hard, Primus isn't a rank," Winston judged. He instantly felt stupid and cursed himself. These wolves knew nothing of his packs ways, let alone their ranks.

"Well, from birth, each wolf starts as a Gamma, essentially a basic wolf. But after a while you can attend Omega classes, and if you pass you become an Omega. Once an Omega, you can join in with hunts and other pack duties. After being an Omega for six full moons, a wolf can attend Beta school which is nothing but physical training. Not everyone will pass these classes. Again six full moons later you may attend Alpha training, which is excruciating, at this point they teach you to fight and defend. Then, they select five of the top graduates and make them compete for Primus. But father was so pleased with my progress he made Alcnua a Primus from birth. However, I am older so I had more authority than my brother," he tried to summarize it the best he could. Either way it was a long story, but he didn't want to bore his hosts.

"I see, so you allowed wolves to attend classes for their rank, what happens if they couldn't pass?" Winston asked.

"Well, they would not be promoted, probably be on patrols for a week, and they would have to wait for a full moon to pass six times before they could try again, or they could just stay where they were," he yawned growing tired. Winston saw he was growing weary and laughed.

"Well I would love to hear more but it is getting late and you two need to rest, you can explain more tomorrow, for tonight you can stay in the open den just below ours," Winston yawned himself, and both wolves thanked him. Before leaving, Midnight asked if there was a nearby creek he could wash up in, and in no time Lilly was offering to show him. Winston of course agreed and she darted off making sure he was close behind. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Midnight finally spoke.

"Thank you for saving us, I am very thankful for your kindness, and even though it may not seem it so is Alcanus," Midnight spoke softly to the young female. She almost blushed but hid her face and giggled. He had never felt this way about any other wolf. His father had been so protective he had hardly even seen any females in his old pack. He felt so weird, like he had a million butterflies in his stomach. This must have been the Primus's frbidden emotion, love, but it felt so good he wondered why it was forbidden.

"Your welcome, oh here we are," Lilly motioned towards a soft running creek and backed into the bushes to allow him some privacy. Midnight stepped into the creek slowly, and let the flow of the water clean the mud and dried blood from his fur. Lilly could heard the water rush by the large male and couldn't help but sneak a quick peak. She looked around and saw Midnight dunking his head down and surfacing to clean his muzzle and head.

They weren't visible earlier, but now that he was clean, she could se very distinct white patches of fur that drew out very native symbols. Some cut around his side and formed clouds, while one in particular ran up the side of his face and seemed to split his eye in two. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of his masculine form.

"Enjoying the peepshow show," he joked. She jumped and darted back behind the tree, wondering how he had seen her. After a few more minutes Midnight stepped out of the cool water and shook himself dry. Lilly emerged from the trees still blushing.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered softly. He could see that she was blushing and smiled.

"It's alright, in fact I think I'd like you to show me around some more tomorrow," Midnight smiled at her and she giggled excitedly. She nuzzled him softly and sighed lightly against his soft fur. Midnight was caught completely off guard and jumped slightly, he was really beginning to like this funny Omega.

"Well, we better get back before everyone gets suspicious," she said turning around and darting off. He let out a silent love struck sigh and dashed behind her remembering Alcanus about half way back. When they returned everyone said goodnight and he went back to join his brother in the lower den. He was laying down, and seemed to be feeling a lot better than he was earlier.

"She likes you," he said as soon as Midnight stepped inside. Alcanus laughed as his older brother blushed but both of their expressions faded and they frowned when they heard the distant howling. It was a howl they were trained to hear as Primus', the message was meant for them. The single howl quickly turned into a hundred howls before they could even comprehend the message and they looked out of at the moon.

"They won't let us leave that easy you know," Midnight sighed.

"Yes, but we are stronger than that entire pack combined, especially our weak and feeble father. We should have no problem holding them off," Alcanus tried to reassure his brother. Midnight only sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe so, but father knows this and as feeble as he is he is very intellegent. He knows we will run out of energy eventually, so he will keep pushing us further and further into the valley, until our luck runs out," Midnight spoke grimly. Alcanus shook his head, he didn't want to hear his brother say that stuff.

"We will be fine Midnight don't worry… and, I-I'm sorry about Terry, I know he meant a lot to you," Alcanus nuzzled his brother comfortingly. Midnight stood up and walked to the back of the den, almost falling down he was so eager to rest. A minute or do went by when he felt Alcanus lay beside him. The two wolves lay in silence for an hour, and just before Midnight fell asleep, his brother whispered to him.

"Thank you brother, for saving me," and he was out like a light.

**And so ends the first chapter. Wow Midnight really loves his brother to kill his best friend for him. And he seems to be taking an interest in Lilly. Again it would be so helpful if you could take just a moment to **_**review**_ **this chapter. Also if anyone would like to suggest topics for future chapters, or would like to have a suggest a wolf they want featured feel free to say so in a **_**review. **_**Be on the lookout because the next update's gonna be comming at you real soon. pimpdaddy007 out.**


	2. New Life

**Chapter 2: New Life**

**Hey everyone this chapter took a lot of thought so I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. A special thanks to 18matthew2 for reviewing my first chapter, means a lot bro. Anyway here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

That night, Midnight had slept more peacefully than any other night of his life. Whether it was the fact he couldn't get Lilly off of his mind, or that he had saved him and his brother from certain death he didn't know, but he didn't care. He could feel the warm sun rise and shine through the den and right into his eyes. He stood up slowly and stretched his front legs, yawning widely. He glanced over at Alcanus who was still sound asleep.

Midnight stepped outside and watched as the sun rolled over the hills and lit up the valley. He was happy to be free, but that didn't excuse him from his exercise. If anything he needed to be working harder than ever, his father knew they weren't dead, and he wouldn't let them get away so easily. He and Alcanus both needed to be training for an attack, but Alcanus was hurt too bad.

"He'll be alright, I'll take this one by myself," He whispered as he emerged from the den. He looked around and saw that aside from the occasional fluttering bird, he was the only thing awake in the entire valley. He took in a deep sniff of the delicious morning dew and sighed, he just wanted to see Lilly, but he had to prepare himself for whatever lay ahead.

So he started the morning like he had a hundred times before, by pouncing around the entire territory. But his legs were still howling from last nights run and he only made it about half way before he broke down. He was laying on the edge of the same creek Lilly had taken him to last night and cursed himself. He couldn't give up, no matter how bad he felt. So he pulled himself up and continued. Every jump was a flood of pain and misery, but the more he thought about Lilly the longer he could go on.

He managed to finish his pouncing with legs made of twigs and fell to the ground. He panted heavily and still he wouldn't give up. He dragged himself over to the edge of the forest, pouncing was bad enough but now he was going to work on agility. He almost whined but thought back to his vows he took as a Primus. 'I am Primus, elite of the elite. I will always protect and preserve the ways of my pack no matter the cost. I will push myself to train every day and become stronger than any other wolf. Agility, stamina and power, these will be my allies, weakness, pain, and love these will be my enemies.'

He thought for a moment about the last line of the sacred creed. Love was definitely not an enemy, at least not anymore. Lilly appeared in his thoughts and he smiled. Instantly he leapt to the closest tree and jumped from tree to tree. His legs exploded with pain with every attempt to jump farther and he forced himself to continue. He thought about what would happed if his father found him and Alcanus, but even worse Lilly. He growled at the thought and was filled with adrenaline.

"Not her," he growled and whipped around trees and through thick clusters of branches. He picked up speed and smiled wickedly, he felt so alive he just didn't want to stop. He allowed himself to get low to the ground still ricocheting off trees and rocks. He could feel his fur rub against the ground as he leapt towards a thick oak tree and stopped. He could hear two wolves approaching, and he couldn't allow them to know of his presence, at least not yet. 'Perfect time to try stalking' he thought and lowered himself to the ground. His thick black fur provided the perfect camouflage in the shadows of the trees and he stealthily watched the two wolves approach.

They emerged from the bushes and he got to size up his faux prey. One was a female with golden fur, similar to Eve's. The other was a male with grey fur who seemed a little odd. The female seemed to be an alpha while the male was obviously an omega. The two walked side by side, which struck him as odd, they couldn't be mates could they? He crept through the underbrush letting his stomach glide just centimeters above the dirt.

He snuck around them with such skill they didn't even notice him pass right in front of them. He grinned at his skill, he loved stalking the best, but after a while he decided to reveal himself. He stood up directly beside them causing them both to jump out of their fur. He laughed as they stumbled over each other and bowed respectfully.

"Had this been a real hunt you two would have been dead ten minutes ago," He joked and helped up the two wolves. The grey wolf growled at him angrily but the golden one just stared at him as if he looked familiar.

"Who are you," demanded the omega.

"My name is Midnight, I was rescued on the edge of the territory last night along with my brother," Midnight bowed as he introduced himself, it was a custom for his pack to bow in introduction.

"I thought you looked familiar," the alpha finally chimed in, "Humphrey it's ok my family rescued him last night," she reassured the omega. He looked a little dumbstruck for a minute but then sat up and blushed a little.

"Oh, I guess this is the wolf you were telling me about," he mumbled.

"Yes, it is. Anyway my name is Kate and this is my mate Humphrey," the golden female introduced.

"It is a pleasure, and both me and my brother are in your debt for saving us," he bowed once again in respect for his savior.

"Well if it hadn't been for Lilly we wouldn't have seen you," Kate said with a slight grin. The mere mentioning of Lilly made his heart flourish and he smiled.

"Might I ask why you were snooping on us," Humphrey sounded a bit irritated.

"But of course, I was practicing my stalking, as I do every morning," Midnight replied seemingly smugly. Humphrey didn't look convinced but before either could say anything Winston approached the three and he looked to be in a pretty good mood.

"Ah Kate, Humphrey I see you have met our guest Midnight," he smiled at the three and Alcanus came walking in behind him. Midnight smiled at his brother and looked at Kate and Humphrey.

"This is my brother Alcanus, he might not look like much but he's just as strong as me," joked Midnight. Alcanus laughed and shoved his brother jokingly. Winston laughed at the two.

"Well, that's kind of why I'm here, I need you to go out with the alphas on the hunt, I want to judge your skills," Winston said looking over at the new comers. Midnight looked over at his brother and frowned a bit.

"Well, I'm fine to hunt, but Alcanus needs to be resting until his wounds can heal," as Midnight finished Alcanus shot him a pleading look.

"Please brother, I have always wanted to hunt with you, I'll be fine see I can still run," Alcanus began to sprint around the group. Midnight thought for a minute and finally shook his head.

"Fine, but I want you to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt," Midnight stood and stretched. Alcanus jumped and flipped he was so excited. Midnight laughed and looked to Winston.

"We are ready whenever your wolves are," Winston nodded and motioned for the wolves to follow him. Midnight walked along side Winston and his stomach growled in hunger. He hadn't eaten in almost two days, so he really needed this hunt. Winston brought them to a small clearing where there were a few wolves stretching and running in place preparing for a good days hunt.

"Alright listen up, this is Midnight and Alcanus, they will be joining you for the hunt, they arrived here last night and were are going to treat them like family, I'll be watching their performance from the hill, so if they start to fall behind I'll see it," Winston nodded at the wolves and walked off into the woods. Midnight sat down and stretched his forelegs and noticed everyone looking at him and his brother. A couple of them stared whispering and he could hear them with his trained ears.

"What was Winston thinking, these guys look like a couple of jokes," one whispered.

" I bet even Humphrey could take the small one," laughed another. Midnight could only laugh at these remarks and started to grin.

"You know back in my pack if you talked about another wolf behind their back we broke your legs and tied your muzzle to a dead caribou," Midnight laughed.

"Just because Winston thinks you're worthy of hunting with us, doesn't mean we have to think the same," said one stepping forward.

"Yea, you two are probably no better than an couple of omegas," said another. Alcanus looked a little hurt, but again midnight laughed.

"We were trained to hunt as omegas, when I was an alpha I could bring down a grizzly alone, Midnight stepped up challenging the wolf.

"Prove it," he said grinning smugly. Before he could say anything else he felt like a tree had fallen on him and he rolled back. Midnight stood on top of the wolf and grinned at him.

"Omega training, aim for the legs, beta training aim for the throat, alpha training go for the throat, primus training, never let go," Midnight jumped off and pushed the wolf up. The others looked on in pure shock as he had just knocked down one of their top hunters faster than they could blink.

"Now let's go, I'm getting hungry," Midnight laughed and took off towards the hunting grounds. The others shook their heads and came back to reality as they followed in behind him. The hunters quickly came upon an open field where dozens of caribou were grazing carelessly.

Midnight smiled and laid down in the tall grass, Alcanus following his brothers every move. The pair crept up on a large buck and Midnight prepared to pounce. In a flash he jumped at the throat of the massive buck and severed its jugular. He was coated in a shower of blood and leapt at another disemboweling it in one strike. Within a second he had just brought down two large bucks, and then the alphas came rushing from the trees. Together the wolves brought down another and another while Midnight went sprinting after the largest buck of the herd.

The others came running behind him assuming he would need help bringing it down. The buck went rushing into the forest and most of the wolves stopped, they weren't trained to hunt in this thick of trees. But Kate and the wolf he had pinned followed behind him. He watched as the caribou made a hard right and he did the same. He looked over and saw a small patch of ground leading up to a tree, 'Prefect' he thought.

"Up the ramp!" he shouted. The two behind him looked at him as if he were insane.

"But there's a tree in the way!" they replied simultaneously. He laughed at them.

"Your point?" he laughed hysterically as he ran up the hill and plowed straight through the tree. The massive pine shuddered and fell down into a pile of splinters causing both of the alphas to stop in awe. Midnight then leapt around another tree and catapulted himself onto the buck. He bit down onto its neck, and didn't let go. In mere moments it was over, almost as fast as it had happened.

"H-how did you do that?" questioned the two as they approached him.

"Primus training lesson three, break trees," H laughed and dragged the dead buck back to the clearing unaided. He saw the other wolves crowded around a buck trying to drag it with difficulty. He noticed Winston walking up to him, quite impressed by what he had seen.

"Magnificent, you brought down three bucks faster than any other wolf I have ever seen, our hunters could learn something from you," Winston complimented. Midnight smiled proudly and looked over at Alcanus who had brought down a rather impressive beast himself. Alphas were crowded around him and complimenting him, he looked overjoyed as he smiled at his brother.

"About earlier, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how good you were," said the tan male.

"Forget about it," Midnight said dropping the carcass.

"My names Draco, and I'd be honored if you could teach me to hunt like that," the wolf bowed to him. Midnight thought and then nodded.

"Be up tomorrow at sunrise, we will start your training then, don't be late," Midnight replied. Draco nodded and then walked off to rejoin the others. Midnight helped drag the days kill back to the valley and dug into the prize he had caught. He ate alone until Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly walked over to him. He smiled when he saw Lilly and bowed as they approached.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Kate. He nodded in delight.

"Be my guests," the four wolves ate and talked to each other, mainly asking Midnight questions about his old pack. Most of it was a bit touchy for him but he gladly answered their questions. Finally one in particular caused him to get sick to his stomach.

"So what was your father like?" asked Kate. He instantly sat completely still and thought back to his father. He remembered how he was a pleasant and kind wolf at first, but became bitter as the years rolled by.

"Well, initially he was a proud father, but after Alcanus was born, it was like I was the cause for the packs problems. When the food supply ran short he said it was because I was killing the caribou for myself. When we would be attacked it was because I was planning to take over. I soon found out it was a corrupt wolf named Ricoh who was spreading lies. But after he tried to kill my brother, we fled. Before we could even tell dad, he ordered us to be executed," he stopped there. Any further and he would be to angry to even speak. Lilly could tell he was getting upset so she changed the subject.

"So Midnight, would you come to the moonlight howl with me?" Kate and Humphrey shot a look at her, but she didn't notice.

"Moonlight howl?" he looked over at her confused. Her little distraction worked, he forgot all about his troubles.

"It's when two wolves who really like each other go to the mountain side and howl at the moon together, but-" Kate started but Midnight instantly ignored her.

"Of course I will," He smiled at Lilly and blushed. Kate and Humphreys jaws both dropped as the two stood up and walked off together.

"I will never understand your sister Kate," Humphrey and Kate both laughed and nuzzled each other as Midnight walked off with Lilly. He had never been so happy in his life, he felt completely reborn and it was only his first day. What tomorrow held in store he didn't care, he was with a wolf he loved more than anything, and nothing could stop it.

**And so chapter 2 draws to a close, I hope you enjoyed it just as much as the first. Remember to review with your feedback and any suggestions and or questions you may have. Be on the lookout for chapter 3 which is going to be coming to you real soon. Pimpdaddy007 out.**


	3. Fires of Phoenix

**Chapter 3: Fires of Phoenix**

**Alright I'm going to change things up a little for chapter 3. Instead of following Alcanus and Midnight, were going to see what's happening back at their old Pack 'The Phoenix'. Hope you enjoy it. (Minor update, changes have been made since origninal posting).**

The air was thick with the smell of vengeance as news spread of the escape of the pack leaders sons. Every knew about the late escape, with the exception of their father. No one dared tell him, fearing his reaction. Even the alpha's debated for hours on who should break the news to him. But the wolf who stepped forward was the one everyone had least expected.

"Sir, I bring news," the wolf spoke with clarity for the elder wolf to understand. The wolf stood tall and dark with his own essence of power holding him up. The jet black fur was almost a perfect match to his eldest son, but you would never make a resemblance in their attitudes.

"Ricoh my friend, have you found them yet?" the old wolf smiled and stepped towards the cunning male.

"Unfortunately sir, they escaped last night. Even Midnights friend Terry wasn't enough to keep them from resisting. He was found dead near the border, we fear they have found refuge with the eastern pack," Ricoh didn't even flinch when the elder nearly pounced him. Instead he smiled.

"Don't worry sir, we are sending out some of the alpha's to scout for them, and when we find them, we will make them suffer," Ricoh laugh softly and grimly. The elder growled for a second at the thought of invading another packs territory, but then sighed.

"Do what you must, but do not get noticed by the eastern pack, we can't afford to go to war after losing two of our greatest warriors. The betas are starting to believe we forced them with no reason, so morale will soon be low," the old wolf yawned and stepped out of the den to look over his pack. Classes were in session and soon they would have a new Primus, only then would he feel safe to go to war,

"I shall speak with them and explain our reasoning, no wolf should ever doubt the decisions of their pack leader, especially when their pack leader is Pykros," Ricoh laughed and walked off to speak with the beta wolves leaving the old wolf to himself.

"Damn him," Pykros growled deeply. He didn't want to banish his sons, he loved them both. But if what Ricoh said was true, that they actually were going to overthrow him and kill the pack, then he had no choice. Still, no matter what Ricoh said he would still love his sons. He sighed and walked from his den to a small creek where he could relax for a while.

"What's troubling you Pykros?" asked an all to familiar voice. He smiled and turned to see the beautiful cherry red fur of his mate. She returned his smile and nuzzled him.

"Good morning Vee, I hope you enjoyed your sleep," He licked her cheek making her laugh.

"I slept well, now back to my question, what's troubling you?" Vee sat along side her mate, she wasn't the type to forget a question. He sighed and turned back to the creek.

"I miss them Vee, our boys are gone and worse than that they're traitors, and what if Ricoh was wrong," he almost cried. He had been so caring for his sons, and now they were gone. Vee nuzzled him and licked his cheek.

"It will be alright Pykros, I miss them too, but Ricoh said that he was certain they were ready to attack us, we could have died," Vee spoke softly and warmly. She knew Pykros couldn't stand to stay upset around her. He smiled at her and took a drink from the creek.

"I suppose you're right, I guess I just miss my boys too much," he stood up slowly, allowing Vee to follow, and they walked around the territory. They watched as the new training gammas were playing in the mud and they both laughed. They remembered when they were just like those pups, always playing in the mud. Then it was over to the omegas who were greatly different, each one was highly disciplined and were learning the basics of hunting.

"Best omegas around," Pykros complimented as they walked by. They looked over to the forest to see the alphas practicing fighting techniques and survival skills. Pykros felt a sense of immense pride as five alphas were training profusely to be selected primus. But the betas, were nowhere to be seen. Pykros remembered Ricoh saying he would talk to them, and shrugged. He decided he would go cut them a break from Ricoh's constant yammering. It took a couple passes around the pack before they found them in a small clearing, and what they saw, shocked both of them.

Ricoh stood in front of two beta wolves who were panting heavily and bleeding horribly. The others were either too injured to fight or dead, and these last two would be no exception. Ricoh jumped at on who must've injured his leg because he struggled to dodge. Pykros jumped through the bushes and knocked Ricoh to the ground. He jumped on top of the smaller male and growled.

"What is the meaning of this treason!" Pykros shouted at the top of his lungs. He hadn't even noticed that Vee had run off to find help. Ricoh smiled and whined sympathetically.

"They jumped me Pykros, I was simply telling them that Alcanus and Midnight were traitors and they all rushed me, this is self defense! Pykros surely you understand," Pykros growled and snapped at Ricoh.

"I will never understand why you killed them, for god sake they were your brothers Ricoh!" yelled Pykros. His anger grew and her put his paw on Ricoh's throat.

"I didn't think you would, which is why you don't deserve pack leader!" Ricoh growled and pushed Pykros off of him. Pykros hit the ground with a thud and pounced on him. Pykros yelped in pain as Ricoh slashed his claws along his face, leaving three deep gashes. Pykros could only watch helplessly as Ricoh lunged for his neck and Pykros shut his eyes.

"Get off of him!" shouted one of the betas who tackled Ricoh and knocked him off of Pykros. Ricoh whined as the beta tore a gash down his side and was quickly kicked off. Before Ricoh could make another move alphas were running in left and right to protect their leader. Ricoh cursed and ran off leaving behind a trail of blood.

"You are a weak leader Pykros! The Val Kyrie will have their revenge!" Ricoh shouted as he disappeared into the forest.

"Follow him! We can't let him get away!" ordered Pykros. The alphas nodded and darted off after the wolf. Pykros panted heavily, he hadn't had to fight in years and he definitely wasn't in the best shape of his life. Medics came rushing into the clearing to help those who were wounded and carry away the dead. Pykros refused help, the others needed it more than he did, and he walked back to his den with Vee close behind him.

"Vee, we sent our boys away for a traitor. He sent them away so they couldn't defend them, we have to get them back," Pykros passed the den and walked to the border of the territory.

"Pykros where do you think you're going?" demanded Vee. Pykros shook his head.

"To get our boys back, we need them now more than ever," he kept walking despite Vees' protests.

"How do you even know they're still alive!" she started to cry. Pykros stopped only to nuzzle her.

"Because Winston and I go way back, he is a good friend and I can trust him," and with that Pykros was off to fin his sons.

**This chapter is a little experiment to see how ratings go when we shift views a bit, so I kept it pretty short. So if you review any part of this story let it be this chapter. Good news to my fans I am so pleased with the ratings this story has gotten that I am going to be updating one chapter a day! If you didn't like the shift in views the next chapter will be back to Alcanus and Midnight, and if you skipped this chapter don't worry, I'll pick this info back up in chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until then pimpdaddy007 out**


	4. Tears of Fire

**Chapter 4: Tears of Fire**

**And now we take another shift back to Alcanus and Midnight. If you didn't like the last chapter please let me know, I honestly tossed it together to see if you liked it, and if you did let me know what I need to fix. This story is for you guys, so let me know what works and what doesn't. Anyway, on with chapter 4! And one minor note, I made a slight change to chapter 3 since it was uploaded, you will need to read the last line so this chapter doesn't get weird. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Midnight shivered in the cool water of the rushing creek and allowed himself to relax. The gentle water seemed to wash away all of his troubles as it cleaned him, but then again maybe it was just his lust to be with Lilly. When she had asked him to join her at the Moonlight Howl he didn't give his answer a second thought. Of course he would go with her, how could he say no? It was the perfect opportunity for him to show his love for her.

"Better hurry Midnight, we don't want to keep the girls waiting," Alcanus laughed. Even he had managed to find a glimpse of love with an omega named Tasha. Midnight hadn't met her yet, but if she made Alcanus this happy, she couldn't be all bad. But despite all of his confidence, he still felt nervous, and with good reason. He was about to go on a 'date' with the daughter of the only wolf who ever treated him like a son. The more he thought about that, the more his father came to mind.

"Alcanus, you don't think dad would try anything tonight do you?" Midnight almost felt stupid asking that to his younger brother. But Alcanus sighed and shook his head.

"No way, dad won't do anything without a primus in the pack, you an I both know that," Alcanus replied almost assumingly. Midnight nodded but still felt uncomfortable. If they howled tonight it would be a dead giveaway to their location. Then he thought about Ricoh, maybe he started those rumors just so he could make primus. He had no other reason to want them gone, did he? He shook the thought from his head, none of that mattered anymore, it was all behind him.

"Yea, your right," Midnight replied softly, almost as if it were forced. His mind was racing around in so many directions he could hardly think straight. So he did the only thing he could to clear his mind, he thought about Lilly. Almost on command his thoughts stopped and he relaxed, a little too much as he had started to fall over. But he caught himself and walked back out of the creek. He shook dry and walked off into the night with his brother.

"So where do you think this thing takes place?" Alcanus asked, but Midnight could only shake his head. He had no idea where to go, and it was probably too late to ask anyone.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard to find, I mean it should be a pretty obvious spot," Midnight tried to sound sure, but found it hard. He desperately didn't want to miss this night with Lilly. The two walked around for a while but managed to stumble through to an open mountain filled with plenty of flats and other places to sit.

"Guess this is it," Alcanus shrugged nervously. Midnight laughed at his younger brother, but he knew that he himself was just as nervous. What if he did something wrong, what if he messed up, what if he chocked. He walked up the hill and found a nice little spot to sit and waited for his love.

The two wolves had arrived just early enough to watch the moon rise high into the sky and felt its warmth. After waiting for what seemed like ten minutes others began to arrive, but only a few did they know. Humphrey and Kate, Winston and Eve, who for some reason shot Midnight a look that told him to watch his back. Finally Midnight smiled ear to ear as Lilly came walking up the trail with a smile just as big as his. Her fur almost glowed in the sheer brightness of the moon and he sighed happily. She had a violet in her hair which complimented her eyes to the point where he almost cried in joy.

"You're here early," she blushed sitting beside him. He felt his own face turn red as she scooted directly beside of him.

"Better early than late," he laughed. She laid her head softly on his shoulder and sighed with joy, she couldn't believe he had agreed to come with her. They simply sat beside each other enjoying the moment, when the first two wolves began howling. Others followed suit and before long the hill was aflame with the howls of an entire pack. Midnight had never done this before in his life, but the rhythm was so familiar he must've done it a million times before.

Lilly howled in such a pitch that his heart fluttered with every note and made him get even more in beat. He could hear Alcanus howling proudly with Tasha and smiled. They belonged here, and he didn't care what anyone else said to that thought. Lilly's fur danced in the moonlight which made her look absolutely beautiful, she never left his gaze. The feeling was felt on both sides as Lilly couldn't help but fall into a deep trance and miss a note or two, but he didn't notice.

After what felt like an hour the howling died down as couples began turning in for the night. He noticed that Alcanus was among the bunch, and gladly obliged to walk Tasha home. After their last howl Midnight and Lilly decided to have a walk before turning in. Although Midnight swore he would keep her safe, Eve wasn't too happy with the idea.

The two walked side by side complimenting each other with subtle flirts and every now and then they would nuzzle each other. It was the greatest night either of them had ever had. They both sat down next to a soft flowing creek and just enjoyed the thought of being together. But a rustle in the bushes ahead of them and a familiar scent forced Midnight into overdrive and he leapt in front of Lilly letting out an earthshaking growl.

"Well look what we have here, lover boy got himself a girlfriend, that's forbidden for a primus you know," laughed Ricoh as he stepped through the brush.

"Lilly run, run and get help," growled Midnight.

"Wait who is that, why-"

"Please Lilly, just go," he ordered. She whined a bit and then turned to run.

"Uh uh dear, you mustn't leave yet," Ricoh grinned as he leapt across the creek and cut Lilly's side deeply. She yelped with pain sending Midnight into a rage of power he had never known. His fur felt like it caught fire in rage and he jumped a complete 180 and pinned Ricoh. The jump left a crater in the ground where he leapt and the landing was just as strong.

"Don't you ever touch her you son of a bitch!" Midnight growled so deeply the trees began to shiver around him. Ricoh struggled to breath through Midnights powerful grip but managed a laugh.

"I hope you enjoy the single life," Ricoh's laugh faded away as his figure faded into the shadows. He sat in a state of shock at what he had just seen. He turned around to see Ricoh standing over Lilly who was crying in pain. Again his body surged with power and he literally caught fire as he tackled the other wolf. The force of the attack sent Ricoh slamming through thick pine trees and even rocks before he finally grunted to a stop.

Midnight stood in front of Lilly and barred his fangs menacingly. Ricoh was prepared for a fight, but he wasn't expecting this. Midnight had burst into a flame of pure power, and there was no stopping him. So instead Ricoh just stumbled off, his hind legs shattered along with a few ribs. Midnight slowly settled down and turned to see Lilly panting heavily. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to Winston and Eve's den.

"Well Pykros, I'm not so sure the boys will go so willingly, they really like it here," Winston sat beside his old friend and shook his head.

"Well, why not we ask him, here he comes," Pykros smiled and looked towards the face of the den. But his smile faded as he saw the lifeless Lilly upon his back. Midnights face was streaking with tears and he struggled to speak.

"Midnight what happened?" demanded the two males.

"Ricoh, he attacked her, I wasn't able to stop him," he sniffed as he sat her down and licked her muzzle.

"I'm so sorry Lilly, I wasn't strong enough," he cried heavily and both of the males had to pull him away before Eve could try to help her daughter. Midnight hadn't even noticed his father but he didn't care, he wanted to help Lilly. Eventually their combined weight weighed him down and they pinned him down. Eve frantically ran back and forth grabbing herbs and leaves to help her daughter. But after almost twenty minutes, she turned with tears in her eyes.

"She's gone," Eve shook her head and sobbed heavily. Winston went over to comfort his mate. Pykros struggled to keep Midnight down and tried to calm him down. His cries rattled the entire den, and pretty soon wolves were piling up around the entrance to see what was going on. Not a single face was dry.

"She can't be! There has to be something we can do!" demanded Midnight. Alcanus was rushing inside to help his brother, but growled at his father. Winston looked over at Pykros who shook his head.

"Actually son, there is one was," Pykros admitted. For once, Midnight actually listened to his father.

**Well, here is the end of chapter 4 cant believe it 2 updates in one day phew my fingers are killing me! I will admit this was hard to write, especially Lilly's death, I almost cried while writing it. But don't let that stop you from reading it, I would never disappoint my fans (I.e. he saves her ;3). How will he do it? Guess we'll find out in chapter 5. Again please review! Please please please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time pimpdaddy007 out.**


	5. Birth from Death

**Chapter 5: Birth from Death**

**Alright I'm hoping everyone kept reading despite what happened in the last chapter, believe me I am expecting a ton of hate mail for it. But please keep reading! It isn't over yet. Before you start I think I should let you know this chapter will have a lot of flashbacks. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others**

"Please fa…dad, please tell me how to save her, I'll do anything," Midnight's tears burned as they rolled down his face. He was choking back the absolute flood of emotion that was trying to escape him, he would do anything to save her at this point. Even if that meant trusting his father.

"Son, your tears, they heal all wounds, use them," Pykros said in a complete serious ton, but Midnight was not convinced, he took this as a complete joke and pounced onto his father.

"You dare crack a joke to me after I lost the wolf of my dreams!" he screamed loudly. He felt like tearing out his fathers throat, but he didn't want to make too much of a scene.

"I do not lie Midnight, the second your tears touch her wounds, she will be revived," Midnight couldn't help but stop. He didn't know whether he could trust Pykros or not, but anything was worth a shot.

"Get out of my sight!" He demanded and jumped off of Pykros. The old male simply shook his head and walked off in pity. Midnight watched as he walked out of the den, and walked off with ought another word. He walked over to Lilly's side and looked at her lifeless form. One glimpse was all it took for him to burst into tears, he couldn't believe he had lost her. He sobbed instantly and heavily, his tears burning even more. The patted off of Lilly's cuts and singed on contact.

"I love you Lilly," he coughed through his sobs. His tears burned to the point where they were almost painful, but he couldn't stop. He heard the gasps of everyone standing around him and pried his eyes open to see what was causing the dramatic silence. Lilly's sides were completely unscathed, and her eyes slowly wiggled open.

"I love you too Midnight," she whispered. He was overwhelmed with excitement and couldn't resist the urge to jump beside her and cuddle her. Everyone cheered through their sniffs of relief and some cried with joy. Midnight was so happy that he hadn't lost her but at the same time, he felt guilty for what he had said to his father. He managed to push through the crowd of wolves just in time to see Pykros walking away slowly with his head hung low.

"Dad wait!" he shouted and sprinted to his parent. Pykros' ears shot up and he turned around to see Midnight rush up to his side and nuzzle him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you dad," he cried into Pykros' fur. He felt so ashamed with himself for what he had said, and for not trusting his parent. Pykros patted Midnight on the back and was glad to see his son had accepted him as a father, but he too felt guilty, and the dark secret he held was boiling in the back of his mind.

"Son, there is something you should know," Pykros dropped his head once again. Mindight looked straight up to his father and gave him his full attention.

"What is it dad?" he questioned. Pykros almost whined, he was about to change Midnight's view of everything.

"I-you-, your not my son Midnight," Pykros himself began to get a little wet in the eyes but midnight just turned his head in confusion.

"Y-yes you are, I may not have acted like it but you still are,"

"No Midnight you don't understand, there is a lot we haven't told you," to Pykros each word was its own torture. He had kept up a lie since he had first found Midnight, and he was about to tell him the truth.

"Walk with me son, I have a lot of explaining to do," Pykros shook his head and walked off into the woods with Midnight close behind.

***Flashback***

_Years ago the pack you now know was vastly different. They were not 'The Phoenix' but instead a group of wandering hunters who had no set land. They took in whoever needed a home and treated them like they were family. It was within this pack that a much more youthful Pykros stood ready for a pack of his own. _

_But the pack elders did not wish for them to settle into one spot without noble cause. So he just kept that dream tucked away into his mind until the day would arrive that he could become a pack leader. It was within this fading past that Pykros met his beloved mate Vee, one of the only things he could remember with great clarity. He remembered the glistening cherry red fur and dark blue eyes that he fell madly in love with. _

_At this time their pack had no set ranks, everyone was treated the same way whether they were an alpha or an omega. Everyone helped everyone and they were able to remain a prime example of hospitality for years. But all it took was one single discovery to change all of that._

_It was a mid-morning hunt when he was found. Pykros and Vee were in the pursuit of a herd of caribou when they stumbled upon a little clearing just big enough for them to walk into. In front of them sat a large pile of ashes, cocooning a small jet black pup. He looked only days old, and they couldn't help but take him back to their den to raise. _

"_It couldn't hurt anything, I mean he was all alone and we just couldn't leave him there," Vees voice was just as clear as it ever was as she spoke to Pykros. He could only shake his head at the thought._

"_I know that Vee but what if this is someone's pup, and what if they think we kidnapped him,"_

"_Well, then we could just give him back to them, but until then we should watch after him," Vee gave Pykros a sweet lick on the cheek and he smiled. I couldn't be that bad could it? The two mates lied down beside their newly accepted son and fell into a deep heartwarming sleep._

***End flashback***

"So, you guys just found me out in the middle of the woods," Midnights sounded hurt at the story. The only parents he ever knew, weren't even his parents at all.

"Well, then how did you know my tears could heal wounds," Midnight almost cried at the thought of being an orphan.

"Well…"

***Flashback***

"_Pykros! Why have you brought that thing into the safety of the pack!" The elders scolded. Pykros growled in his defense._

"_What are you talking about he is just a pup!" Pykros shouted._

"_That thing is no pup, it's not even a wolf! That thing is a reborn Phoenix, it is a bad omen Pykros, get rid of it now!" they ordered. Pykros looked back at the startled pup and lowered his ears. _

"_I, I can't do it, that pup is my son, I don't care what you say," Pykros' voice was calm and his decision final. _

"_Then so be it, whenever something bad happens just know it will be your fault for not killing it," the elders turned and walked off. Pykros turned to the pup and liked him. _

"_Don't worry my son, everything will be ok from here on out," he laughed as the young Midnight rolled around playing with his tail. He saw a bright future for the small boy, even if he wasn't entirely a wolf._

***End flashback***

Midnight was speechless at his fathers stories. It all sounded so unreal, but somehow he knew it was true. Even more heartbreaking was the thought of losing Alcanus as a brother.

"So, me an Alcanus aren't brothers" He said disappointedly.

"In blood no, but mentally you two have a stronger brotherly bond than any other two wolves that I have ever known," Pykros tried to sound complimentary and make him feel better, but he knew it would take a long time for him to cope with what he had just learned.

"Dad, if you don't mind I think I'd like to go spend some time with Lilly to clear my head," Midnight held his head low and his heart felt the same way. Pykros felt understanding and glad to know Midnight still felt that he as his father.

"Go ahead Midnight, I know that what I just told you is a lot to take in," Pykros smiled at Midnight and nuzzled him. Midnight nodded and gave a half-hearted smile before walking off. His mind was swirling around him so fast it made him dizzy. No parents that he knew, his brother was no longer his brother, the world had just turned upside down. The walk back to the den was quiet, which helped him gather his thoughts, but as he stepped in he was tackled to the ground by Lilly. She was crying and nuzzled him nonstop for almost five minutes. When she finally lightened up Winston walked over to him and stood over him.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Midnight could see the tears in his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Well, where do I start," his voice sounded small as he began to tell them what Pykros had told him. They all seemed pretty shocked to hear about it, especially Alcanus, who immediately burst into tears. Winston was the only one who didn't seem phased by the story. But everyone was so worked up from what had just occurred no one took notice. Midnight hung his head in both shame and grief as he finished, but Lilly nuzzled him comfortingly. Everyone remained in silence, except for Alcanus who was still balling his eyes out.

"So, I really don't know what to do now, my whole life has been turned upside down," Midnight started to cry, he was so confused and uncertain what other choice did he have.

"Well if you ask me it shouldn't change anything," Winston said calmly,

"You still look, smell, and act like a wolf, even if you were born from a firebird," Midnight was shocked by Winston's acceptance, did nothing really change at all. Lilly didn't really seem to care, Midnight had just saved her life and she still loved him. Even Eve seemed undisturbed by the news. Her daughter was happy, and there was no way she could ever repay Midnight for saving her daughter. Midnight walked over to Alcanus and sat beside him. He nuzzled him and tried to calm him down.

"Come on Alcanus, Winston is right, this doesn't change anything," Alcanus slowly stopped crying but was still sniffling. Midnight smiled at him which reassured Alcanus nothing had changed at all. After a while everything was back to the way it was before. Alcanus was still treating Midnight like his brother, Lilly still loved him, and everything was looking up.

But in the back of his mind Midnight just couldn't help but thing of where Ricoh had came from. He obviously wasn't planning a sneak attack with Pykros, otherwise Pykros wouldn't have told him how to save Lilly. The sight of him was unsettling and made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to run off and finish what Ricoh had started, but it was too late now, Ricoh was probably long gone.

After a while Midnight licked Lilly's cheek and wished her goodnight before he and Alcanus made their way back to their den. They laid down next to each other as they had the night before, their brotherly bond stronger than ever. After a while Pykros showed up, and they didn't even hesitate to let him in. The tree wolves slept the whole night with their family, even if one of them wasn't by blood.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to update, my internet went out for a while so I had to wait before it came back on before I could update. I'm pretty disappointed with the lack of feedback I've been getting, so I ask you to please just take a few seconds of your time to review this story, even if it's just one word. Well, I guess this ends 5 glorious chapters, chapter 6 coming soon, until then pimpdaddy007 out.**


	6. Val Kyrie

**Chapter 6: Val Kyrie**

**Hey guys I'm finally working non-stop to get these updates going. I was so surprised by the number of hits I got when I updated chapter 5 it was ridiculous. So this chapter I've decided to reveal some of the secrets of Val Kyrie (referenced in chapter 3) to show what everyone is up against. Hope you enjoy it.**

The worst of the worst as they were known in the deep south. A clan made of nothing but war-dogs and hellhounds bent on nothing but killing innocent packs for land. Within this clan lay some of the most ruthless and notorious murderers, fighters, and every other piece of scum on Earth. Most of them were young, too young to have done such horrific deeds. One of these was a mass murderer named Ricoh.

Ricoh had joined the clan only a few months prior to these events, but he was known far and wide for what he did. He killed a wolf nearly twice his age for looking at him the wrong way, and then his parents once they tried to punish him. It took the power of the entire pack to finally chase him away, and he still regrets nothing. And despite that, they accepted him as family.

He had no friends, only allies who he would use as a distraction during combat. He was a soulless monster who cared not about the lives of others, only his own. Which is one of the reasons the pack leader Biro liked him so much. He had learned himself that friends mean nothing next to power, and he treated Ricoh like the son he killed. Normally they wouldn't mind losing a wolf or two to a foreign pack, but when Ricoh showed up to Biro's den bloodied and broken, all hell was about to break lose.

"Ricoh, who did this to you!" the tall dark wolf demanded. His voice was deep and powerful, easily comparable to a thunderstorm and his golden eyes were the lightning that burned a hole straight through to your soul.

"It was Midnight, he attacked me, I tried to fight him off but he was too strong, and you were right about the powers of the phoenix, he caught fire during the fight. Had I not ran off he would have killed me," Ricoh growled but at the same time tried to sound sympathetic. Biro growled and looked at the hurt wolf in front of him.

"Pykros wants to play dirty huh, well then we'll give him a war he'll never forget," Biro laughed deeply and walked to the edge of the den. He looked out over the vast open fields that consumed his lands. Two of the packs healers walked by him and went to help Ricoh. Had he not cared so much for Ricoh they wouldn't even be there.

"Listen up! Pykros has finally sealed the deal we go to war at the next full moon!" he shouted. His voice boomed around finding its way into every den. He could hear wolves laugh and howl with excitement and anticipation, they were always ready for a slaughter. He smiled and watched as a few wolves snapped at each other and fought for practice.

The moon was high in the sky that night. Half full and filling quickly. The war would be here before they knew it, and his enemies would be crushed under his paws. Biro lived for the pure thrill of the fight, but he knew his time was drawing to an end. He was turning ten in no time, and would soon be unable to keep up the constant fighting. But he could rest easily knowing his heir was well suited.

He sat down beside a creek and lapped up some water. The cool water soothed him and let him think clearly. He thought back to when he first met Pykros, they were both pups at the time, but they had already developed a deep rivalry. He was always jealous of Pykros, he always managed to come out on top of everything they did. Which was one of the reasons he became so bitter, he just couldn't seem to do better than Pykros no matter how hard he tried.

After a while of sitting in solitaire Biro was finally accompanied by one of the only wolves he ever cared for. It was his mate Trinity. Her fur was just as black as his, and she seemed to be the only true thing that made him smile. She sat down beside him and nuzzled him.

"Is it true honey, are we finally raging war on those pitiful wolves to the north," she asked excitedly.

"Yes we will finally put an end to all of the irritation," he smiled at her and licked her neck.

"So how does it feel to finally put an end to it all," she asked giggling.

"I will let you know as soon as my brother lays dead at my feet," they both laughed and held each other closely.

**Yes I realize this chapter was short, but I thought it would be good to give some information of Val Kyrie. Special thanks to imjustlikehumphery for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Don't forget to write a few words about how much you liked it or hated it. Chapter 7 coming soon, until then pimpdaddy007 out.**


	7. We are Primus

**Chapter 7: We are Primus**

**Hey guys in this chapter Midnight will be living up to his promise to Draco and teaching him how to be primus material. Well I'm not going to go too far into the description so here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

The early morning sun can be blinding to even the strongest of wolves. Especially when you've had a night as rough as Midnight. He whined as the sun began to rise just over the hills and shine into his den, almost forgetting the previous events. He stepped outside and stretched his forelegs, he still had to exercise whether he wanted to or not. He was surprised to see Alcanus walk up beside him as eager to train as he ever was. Even more surprising was the sight of Draco walking in his direction, along with several other alphas.

"Aw, I thought it would just be me and you brother, why did they have to show up," grumbled Alcanus.

"It's ok Alcanus, they just want to see how rough it is to train as a Primus, and you know what they say the more the merrier," Midnight yawned holding back a chuckle.

"They also say three's a crowd, and there's like four of them," he complained. Midnight laughed and patted Alcanus on the head. Draco couldn't stand to look Midnight in the eyes as he walked up to the two.

"So you actually showed up, and you brought friends," Midnight laughed.

"Yes, they saw how well you hunted and they decided to tag along, I can tell them to leave if it's a trouble," Draco sounded ashamed of himself.

"Nonsense, the more the merrier," Midnight repeated with a smile. Draco saw Midnight smile and seemed to lighten up.

"Oh before we get started this is Echo, Lance, and Dimitri," Draco introduced the tree wolves. All of them were the same shade of light grey, and looked eerily similar to one another.

"Yes, we are triplets," one of them chimed in although Midnight wasn't sure which it was.

"Pleasure, my name is Midnight and this is my little brother Alcanus," Midnight felt bad lying to them, but he wanted to keep the truth a secret, for now anyway.

"So when do we get started," asked Lance eagerly. His tail was wagging and his brothers followed.

"Well if you really want to follow the strict training, then we pounce around the entire territory," Midnight said stretching his legs. All four of the wolves mouths dropped at the thought.

"But the territory is massive, it would take hours!" complained Echo. Midnight could only smirk.

"I did it yesterday in only one hour with a concussion, and besides we could make a game of it, first one back to here wins," he tried to make the task sound more pleasurable.

"If I wasn't so competitive I'd say no but dang it I love to win," laughed Dimitri.' "Good, GO!" shouted Midnight darting off in a rush. The others were taken by complete surprise, except Alcanus who only laughed and pounced after his brother. After the four realized they were losing they took off behind their teacher. In no time they caught up to him, but whenever they would get close enough to leap ahead Midnight would bound off a rock or a tree and dart ahead. Alcanus seemed to be enjoying the game as he laughed hysterically at his brother.

"Cheater you didn't give us a warning!" he laughed. The four alphas felt their legs begin to burn with every stride as they approached the halfway point. Midnight and Alcanus grew further and further away as Draco started to slow down and pant heavily.

"This is impossible" he whined. But even the triplets were enjoying the experience and they weren't about to let him ruin it.

"Come on Draco this is fun, even if we don't win it's great exercise," called out Lance as he jumped around a tree. Draco pushed himself to keep jumping as sweat poured down his face. It felt like hours had passed before he finally stumbled through to the finish line. The triplets were jumping around excitedly trying to argue over who was faster.

"Alright now that were all back together we can begin the next exercise," Midnight laughed as Draco dropped his jaw.

"But we just finished one shouldn't we take a break," he panted.

"Nope, the longer we train the stronger we get," Midnight walked over and helped Draco off of the ground. He was shocked to see that Midnight and Alcanus hadn't even began to sweat yet.

"What could possibly be next," he panted.

"Strength training," Alcanus replied excitedly.

"What do you mean by that," Draco began to grow nervous, pouncing was bad and he imagined this would be even worse.

"Well to start I'll need to see how strong you already are, so one of you show me your strength," Midnight looked around the bunch hoping for one to volunteer.

"I'll do it," Lance said jumping up in front enthusiastically. He looked around fro a minute and then leapt straight up into the air. He caught himself on a branch and launched himself towards the ground and landed with an powerful blast. When the smoke cleared he stood in the middle of a decent sized crater.

"Leg strength, very impressive," Midnight complimented. Lance smiled smugly and walked back to his brothers.

"That ain't nothing watch this" Echo jumped up to the plate not wanting to be outdone. He looked up the length of a tall maple tree and smiled. He leapt from the ground and grabbed the thickest branch on the tree with his jaws, splintering it instantly. He landed and smirked at his brothers.

"Jaw strength, you make a good hunter," Midnight smiled at him and looked at Dimitri who jumped up.

"I'll show both of you" he wasted no time in jumping straight up and cracking through six or seven thick branches and slamming down into a crater. He stuck his tongue out at his brother childishly.

"Hard headed and good legs, you're good, and now for you Draco," Midnight looked back to the remaining wolf. Draco smiled at him and jumped forward.

"I'll show you strength," Draco barred his fangs and picked up a massive boulder with his jaws. He smiled at them and slung it off into the distance. Midnight smiled and nodded.

" Good neck strength, best defense, now let me show you how it's done," Midnight pounced at the thick maple and jumped straight through the trunk. It crashed to the ground with a loud thump and he smiled at them. Their mouths were agape at this sight.

"How did you do that" asked the triplets in unison. He smiled at them and brushed the woodchips from his head.

"Practice, alright we can work or strength later, for now I want all four of you to practice stalking, and I want you to stalk me," Midnight nodded at them as he caught Lilly's image in the corner of his eye. They nodded in understanding and darted off to begin their hunt.

"Lilly," he exclaimed excitedly running over to his love. He nuzzled her and licked her making her giggle.

"Well, I was going to come spend some time with you but if you're busy-"

"Oh, no we were actually just finishing up, and I'd love to spend some time with you," he beamed a smile at her.

"Not until I speak with you first," Pykros said emerging from the den. Midnight whined but Lilly licked his cheek to cheer him up.

"Lilly you go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second," he smiled at her as she walked off into the woods. He looked back at Pykros who got down to the grit of the conversation.

"Son I wanted to tell you this last night but with all of the commotion I figured I'd said enough," Pykros' heart skipped a beat as he grew anxious.

"What is it dad,"

"Well, it's why I came here, I need you to come back to the old pack," Pykros spoke softly knowing Midnight's initial reaction.

"What!" he shouted.

"Ricoh, he killed all of the betas and ran off to Val Kyrie, we fear he is preparing for war, we need our primus' back to defend us, please son," Pykros sounded stern as he shot a pleading look towards his son. "Buy-"

"Listen how about a deal, you come help us, and I will allow you to marry Lilly," Midnights eyes shot wide open at the bargain. He and his father both knew it was forbidden for a primus to love, but he was going to pass up regulation to defend his pack.

"Let me think dad, give me till sundown and I will let you know," Midnight slowly walked off with his mind spinning. He could marry Lilly if he went back and fought, it sounded too good to be true. The more he thought the better it seemed, besides if he got hurt he could use his tears to heal himself, he was invincible. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the wolf pouncing at his from behind. He rolled to the side sending Lance flying to the ground.

"You crouched too low, you took to much time to jump," he criticized as he helped up his newfound friend. Lance couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"I'll get you next time you'll see," he laughed as he rushed off into the woods. Midnight laughed as he watched Lance disappear and then looked around for Lilly. He finally noticed her and rushed to her side. She jumped a little at his surprising entrance, but eventually she just laughed and licked his cheek. But he couldn't help but think of the proposition his father had given him and his smile faded. Lilly took notice and nuzzled him.

"Something wrong?" she asked sweetly. Her voice turned his legs to butter and made all of his troubles fade away.

"It's my dad, he wants me to go back and defend my old pack, he says there is a war coming and if I fight," he trailed off, he didn't know whether she would be happy to fin out or if she didn't want to marry him.

"What, what happens," she waged her tail excitedly.

"He said that if I fight, I can, I can marry you," he looked at her hopefully. He felt his heart drop as her smile faded and she started to cry. She tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his chest softly.

"I want to marry you but I don't want you to have to fight," she cried even harder at the thought of losing him. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her, he hated to see her like this.

"Lilly, everything will be ok, I promise," he whispered softly into her ear. She sniffled and tried to calm down.

"B-but w-w-what if something-happens t-to you," she gasped through her sobs.

"Nothing will happen to me, I will be fine," he kissed her. She blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Please be ok, I don't want to lose you," she whispered. He smiled at her and licked her cheek. Eventually she calmed down enough to climb off of his and stand up. Although she still felt the urge to cry she managed to walk alongside him for the rest of the afternoon. Draco, Lance, Echo, and Dimitri had unknowingly given up when they saw Midnight walking with Lilly, and he decided to thank them for that later. After a while they ran into Kate and Humphrey and the four lovers walked together and enjoyed the company. But Midnight still couldn't get that deal off of his mind and the others took notice.

"Something wrong buddy?" asked Humphrey. Lilly started to tear up and sniffle but Midnight nuzzled her.

"It's Pykros, he wants me to go defend my old pack from the upcoming war, and if I do, he will let me marry Lilly," Midnight hung his head low and Lilly started to cry. Humphrey and Kate both gasped in shock while Midnight comforted Lilly.

"That's a hard decision, I wish there was someway we could help," Kate and Humphrey lowered their heads.

"Watch Lilly while I'm gone, keep her safe for me," he looked back at them.

"You mean you're actually going!" they shouted. Midnight nodded slowly.

"Yes, but not for Pykros, for Lilly," he licked her cheek and nuzzled her. It was the hardest decision he had ever made in his entire life.

The sun soon faded away and brought about the end to another day. Pykros told Midnight that they would leave for the old territory at sunrise so he spent the entire night with Lilly. They shared a small den in the middle of the territory and it was a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Ending of chapter 7, wow when I first started typing I didn't expect to get this far and have this many hits. I'm glad you guys like it so much. Don't forget to please review, it means a lot to me. Chapter 8 coming soon, until then pimpdaddy007 out.**


	8. Dark Blood

**Chapter 8: Dark Blood**

**Hey guys I'm so pleased with the ratings this story is getting I mean 224 hits in nine days, yea that's epic. Thanks to imjustlikehumphery for keeping up and reviewing the story line, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

It wasn't easy, but Midnight and Lilly managed to part ways, both knowing that when he returned, and he would return, that they would be married. Alcanus begged to go with them, he desperately wanted to join them and help fight along side his brother. But Pykros and Midnight both refused, they told him that if any wolves managed to slip by he would have to fight them off. He eventually agreed and felt a strong importance in his task.

Once the goodbyes were said and done Pykros and Midnight set off back to their own pack. Most of the walk was quiet, they both expected an attack at any time. It was the style of Val Kyrie after all, nothing but ambushes, especially when in small groups. Midnight had only heard of this group and already he was going to war with them, he felt uneasy, he knew practically nothing about them.

"Well dad, you drug me into this you might as well tell me what I'm up against," Midnight sighed almost like it was a punishment to be there.

"Val Kyrie, a vile group of murderers and dead beats who don't care about others. They only care about power and blood, they fight just only to see the blood of their enemies spilled before them. At the head of it is a sick twisted maniac named Biro, who killed his entire family except for one wolf," Pykros' voice grew pained and he lowered his head.

"Who was it," Midnight looked over at his pained father.

"Me, Biro is my brother and he killed our brother, mother, father, and everyone else in out family. I managed to slip through his grasp and make it to the pack you grew up in, while he headed south to join Val Kyrie.," Pykros' heart leaped into his throat as he called the horrifying night when his family was murdered. Midnight stayed silent for a few minutes but then thought about Ricoh.

"Well what about Ricoh," he said trying to change the subject. Pykros' ears shot up upon hearing the name.

"Ricoh," he whispered to himself, "Midnight you must not fight Ricoh, whatever you do stay away from him," Midnight growled at Pykros.

"You think that after all he has put me through I'm going to sit back and let someone else kill him," he semi-shouted.

"Midnight, there's something you don't know about Ricoh, despite your immense power he is still dangerous, he is the only wolf on this planet who can kill you," Pykros looked at Midnight sternly.

"But you said my tears could heal wounds, and if I just use them to heal myself-"

"No, Midnight that's not the point. There is a force within him that cancels out your power, he is the darkest form of evil, a dark phoenix," Pykros looked at the dumbstruck Midnight.

"What do you mean 'dark phoenix"

"He is your exact opposite in every was, you care for everyone you meet, he cares for no one, you are able to heal with tears while his are lethal. The only thing that is the same about you is your power, his power is unlike anything I have ever seen, Midnight he has the power to kill you, we're not taking that chance, even if you can kill him,"

"But, then how on earth are we going to kill him," Midnight screamed beginning to get frustrated.

"We can only hope that he doesn't yet realize his potential and somehow overpower him," Pykros shook his head and pushed his way past Midnight. Midnight hung his head low and half-heartedly followed his father. He desperately wanted to get back at Ricoh for all he had done, but if Ricoh really could kill him, he couldn't take that risk. It was mid-day when the two finally stopped walking, and the change of atmosphere told Midnight all he needed to know, he was home.

They were quickly greeted by a group of alphas who were patrolling the area. As soon as Pykros left, security was stepped up ten fold. The group was shocked to see Midnight returning and started to whisper amongst themselves. Midnight couldn't tell what they were saying, but he was sure it was about Alcanus.

"Feels good to be home doesn't it," Pykros smiled.

"Yea, sure does," Midnight lied. There were a million other places he would rather have been that home. Vees face lit up when she saw Midnight and she tackled him to the ground excitedly. Midnight smiled slightly and walked up to the edge of their his old den, right across from his parents with a much better view he thought. It had only been a few days since he had left, but it felt like years had passed since he last stepped inside.

Strangely enough, it felt good to be walking back through his den. It gave him a sense of acceptance and joy, almost like the first day he received it. He turned to see Pykros walking in with a wolf he thought he'd never see again.

"Midnight!" exclaimed the excited grey male. He tackled midnight to the ground and started to wrestle with him. Midnight laughed and flipped over pinning his old pal.

"Terry," Midnight laughed in excitement. But then his smile faded, hadn't he killed Terry?

"You look like you've seen a ghost buddy," Terry laughed.

"But, you were dead," Midnight said slowly.

"Man, you've never seen a wolf play dead before," he smiled standing up. Midnights heart lifted and he feel a strong sense of relief overthrow him.

"Come on you didn't think you could take me out that easy, now come on buddy time for round two," Terry laughed as he pounced onto Midnight. The two jumped around wrestling when Pykros laughed and decided it was time to get down to business.

"Alright you two save it for tomorrow, now we need to discuss our battle plan," Pykros' smile faded and his look grew intense. Midnight's jaw almost dropped, there's no way they would be attacking that soon.

"Yes sir," Terry said sitting up.

"The other alphas and I have decided that the best plan of attack would be to form on massive triangle and rush the enemy with Midnight at the tip. This way we can tear through their defenses more easily than if it was an all out charge. It also allows us to quickly shift our point of attack in two other directions if we are flanked," Pykros looked at Midnight knowing he was asking a lot from him.

"Yes sir," he and Terry replied simultaneously. Although Midnight wasn't too happy with this idea, he feared that if they failed Val Kyrie would proceed north and take over the western pack, and he didn't want to think what would happen if they found Lilly.

"Tonight we will announce the plan to everyone, when the moon is high in the sky we howl for war, and tomorrow, we win," Pykros nodded at the two and walked off. Terry shook his head.

"War, I never thought I'd live long enough to see a war," Terry looked pained.

"Something wrong," Midnight asked concerned for his friend.

"You know my mate Hillary right," Terry said quietly. Midnight nodded.

"Well, she's pregnant with my pups which are about to be born, and I don't want them to grow up in a time of war, nor do I want anything to happen to them," Terry's eyes began to grow teary. Midnight knew what he felt like, he didn't want anything to happen to Lilly and he was going to prevent that no matter the cost.

'Even worse, what if my pups lose their dad," his face grew grim as he started to sniffle. Midnight looked at his friend and patted his back.

"Trust me, I wont let that happen," Midnight reassure him.

"Thanks man, I got your back if you've got mine," Terry looked up smiling.

"Always," Midnight smiled. The two friends stood up and walked to the edge of the den looking over the valley where classes were taking place. They laughed as a group of gammas rolled around disorderly.

"Hard to believe we were once like them," Midnight laughed.

"Now look at us, a primus and an alpha, we've come a long way," Terry thought back to everything the two had been through together. The memories made him smile and sigh happily. But not everywhere did good memories reach.

At the same time the two friends reminisced on good times, a dark and bitter force brewed. Ricoh sat in the den beside Biro discussing the upcoming war. But his thoughts weren't completely with him. His mind was drifting far and wide only falling back to catch the word kill. The only thing he wanted to gain from this war was Midnights death.

"Yeah, so when do we skip to the part when we win and I get to kill Midnight," Ricoh yawned interrupting Biro who sighed.

"I've told you before Ricoh as soon as you see him you can tear his throat out," Biro sighed irritably.

"So explain again how this works I'm not too sure I caught it the first time," again Ricoh yawned. Biro sighed and once again tried to explain their plan.

"It's like I said before, you will run ahead and weaken their defenses while the rest of us move in from behind and slaughter them," Biro started and Ricoh once again drifted off. He remembered back to the night he fought Midnight by the creek, the power he had felt from the dark wolf. He remembered limping away before a dark figure pulled him off.

***Ricoh's memory***

"_Damn him, I wasn't expecting that kind of power, where did it come from, surely it isn't natural," Ricoh grunted his hind leg exploded in pain. He could feel it was broken, but he wasn't about to die there, not like this. He hit the ground hard as he finally collapsed in pain and looked on at the rising moon. His eyes slowly closed as he faded away and he began to accept the inevitable._

"_Rise my child," called the eerie echo. Ricoh's eyes shot wide open to see a tall bird standing right in front of him, the only thing was, he could see through it. It was as if a shadow jumped from the ground and was talking to him. The voice it spoke in sounded like three at once making him uneasy. One was light like a females, but was echoed by a deep males and the third was too deep even for a male._

"_W-what are you?" he managed to whisper. The figure laughed as if it was amused by his question._

"_I am Natas, the dark phoenix, and I am here to save you," the birds wings shot up and it wrapped its talons around him tightly. It shot its wings down and propelled them high into the air. The mere touch of the bird gave Ricoh a chill and he didn't say anything for fear that it would kill him. In no time he was on the edge of his territory and Natas sat him down._

"_Whenever you need my power, call out," Natas laughed as he flew away. Ricoh watched in sheer panic and ran back to Biro's den._

***Reality***

Ricoh shook as the memory faded. Biro had already walked off, irritated that Ricoh wasn't listening and he was left alone. He stood up and walked outside of the den looking at the wolves who were preparing for way.

"Get ready Midnight, 'cause when I find you I'm going to kill you," Ricoh growled.

Meanwhile back at the western pack things were getting pretty on edge. Winston was worried that if the other pack couldn't hold off the attack, Val Kyrie wouldn't stop. Even more distraught was Lilly, who had sat all by the same creek she first took Midnight to. She was crying softly, hoping no one would notice, but should have known Kate and Humphrey would come to check on her.

"Hey come on Lilly Midnight is strong he will make it back just fine," Kate reassured her sister. Kate and Humphrey laid beside had and tried to comfort her. She sniffled and kept crying.

"It's not just that, c-can you keep a secret," she sniffled. Kate and Humphrey both nodded and Lilly gulped.

"I'm pregnant,"

**Hey guys well looks like we're at the end of 8 glorious chapters with many more on the way. Once again I hope you review with some feedback. I hope you liked the ending of this chapter, I hoped it would make things more dramatic. Well anyway until next time pd007 out.**


	9. Begining of the End

**Chapter 9: Beginning of the End**

**Alright guys I'm glad to see people are really liking the story, it means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my writing. Hope you enjoyed that bombshell I dropped last time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

The night before war is never easy, even on the most mentally fit. You can't avoid the feelings of dread, anxiety, and nausea especially during a feast of celebration. It's easy for some to get over it, most knowing that they probably wouldn't see action anyway, but for others it dances a final duet in their minds. For Midnight, there was a tango in his forehead. He had came all this way to protect his love, and unknowingly his unborn pups, and he was already starting to have second thoughts.

Midnight had eaten some at the feast, but only because he hadn't eaten in a while, so it was really out of necessity. He didn't want to be here fighting, he wanted to be with Lilly and his new friends. But if this is what it would take to become Lilly's husband, it was well worth it. Even when he was with his oldest and closest friend he couldn't get them off of his mind, and knowing Terry was becoming a dad made him feel even more defensive.

That night was one of the roughest he had ever experienced. He could hardly sleep at all, the same nightmare played through his mind almost all night. It terrified him and rocked him to the core, but at the same time he could feel his anger for Ricoh grow even stronger.

***Midnights nightmare***

"_Midnight help!" screamed Lilly in agonizing pain. Midnight ran as fast as he could, not even caring about the trees that cracked over his head. He broke through a small clearing to see Ricoh standing over Lilly with a blood stained grin on his face. Midnight growled a low earth shaking snarl and leapt at his foe. Once again his body had caught fire, just like their first encounter and he knocked Ricoh to the ground._

"_What's the matter, love her!" laughed Ricoh as he too burst into flame, but with a much darker blaze. The flames swirling around him were a dark shade of purple infused with black and drew in energy straight from his soul. _

"_Now you die!" Ricoh lunged at Midnight and bit his neck._

***Reality***

Midnight shot awake in his den panting heavily and cursing. It was the same nightmare all night, and it always ended the same. What did it all mean? Had Ricoh already figured out about the dark phoenix? Midnight didn't care. One way or another he would kill Ricoh, no matter what it took.

When morning finally came Midnight was able to realize how much that dream had gotten to him. Somehow everyone managed to get a good night rest and was up within an hour. Midnight took his place next to Pykros for the final declaration of war, who had yet to make his appearance. So he took the valuable time to catch up on some winks. But things were happening at the edge of the territory that was the final call for war.

Pykros stood at the edge of the territory looking Biro dead in the eyes. Despite his age, Biro's eyes hadn't changed since their last encounter, nine years before. Biro's expression was one of almost a sympathetic joy to see his brother. While Pykros was on the opposite end of the scale, complete disgust.

"Ah my dear Pykros, you haven't changed a bit," Biro grinned. Pykros growled at him.

"Neither have you, a rotten piece of-"

"Tisk tisk, no need for such language," Biro laughed, "you remind me so much of Percy".

"Don't you dare speak his name, you are undeserving," Pykros growled deeply.

"Oh it's such a shame that I had to remove him from our family, I really did like him but he just slowed me down, just like those miserable parents," Biro laughed manically.

"I swear to you I will avenge them, this war wont be over until every last one of you miserable Val Kyrie scum are dead," Pykros screamed as he turned away from Biro.

"Have it your way then," he barked turning back to Val Kyrie. Pykros shook his head and walked back to his awaiting troops. They all bowed when they saw him step up and fell silent.

"Children of 'The Phoenix' war is upon us, when Ricoh killed out betas and ran of my children he made a fatal mistake. Today we go fourth to seek revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters, and we will not stop until every last one of them has taken their last breath. Today we fight! Tonight we win! And tomorrow we feast!" Pykros howled at the top of his lungs with the entire pack following suite. The cry of war was sent, whether Val Kyrie was ready or not, they were coming.

*Meanwhile*

"Lilly how can you be pregnant it's not even season yet," Kate almost yelled at her sister, only to make her tear up even more.

"It's all my fault Kate, last night when Midnight found out he was leaving for war, I told him I wanted our night to be special, but I don't think he wanted it to be 'that' special just yet," she sniffled. Kate shook her head at her sister.

"Do mom and dad know?" Kate asked irritably. Lilly shook her head.

"No, I haven't told them yet,"

"Well, are you sure? I mean isn't it too soon to tell?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Yes, I went to see Kura to be sure, she was surprised it was this soon too. I told her not to tell mom or dad and she said it was or little secret," Lilly explained holding back her tears.

"I'm worried that something will happen to Midnight and that they will grow up with ought a father," Lilly started to cry again thinking of what would happen if Midnight was killed.

"Hey come on Midnights a strong wolf, he'll be back in no time," Humphrey tried to sound supportive. All of a sudden the group heard a sinister laughter coming just a few feet away and Lilly gasped when Ricoh emerged from the trees just a few feet away from them. Kate instantly growled at the stranger and stood up defensively.

"Y-you," Lilly gasped and started to back away only making Ricoh laugh harder.

"Remember me?" he said deeply locking onto Lilly. Kate growled and jumped in front of her sister.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"Oh, please forgive me my manners aren't what they used to be, I'm Ricoh, and I'm here to kill you Lilly," Ricoh pounced at her but was struck mid-air by a powerful pounce from Kate. Ricoh laughed at the attack and knocked her aside causing her to crash into a tree and yelp in pain. Humphrey growled in anger and lunged at Ricoh, who only laughed and collided skulls with the weaker omega. Humphrey fell to the ground limp and Ricoh focused his attention on Lilly.

"You monster!" she screamed, too paralyzed in fear to run.

"Oh I'm hurt," he mocked, "but once I kill you Midnight will be so heartbroken he wont even want to fight anymore," Ricoh barred his fangs.

"Now die," he pounced at her.

"NO!" screamed Lance as he pummeled into the larger wolf who winced in pain. Ricoh stumbled to the ground as Dimitri, Echo, and Draco came bursting through the trees. Ricoh growled at them but quickly laughed at them.

"Oh joy Midnight has some friends for me to kill as well," Ricoh laughed and pounced at the group. The three prepared for a ferocious battle but Ricoh stopped mid-flight and looked completely drained of energy.

"W-what is this," he panted struggling for air. He fell to the ground with a thud and seemed to be dying right before them. The very hatred that drove him was draining away, the one true weakness of the dark phoenix, friendship. He cursed at them and vanished into the shadows, and like a coward ran home.

"W-what on earth was that," said the dumbstruck Lance. Before they could ponder the thought they noticed Kate and Humphrey and ran to help them. Lilly could only sit there struck in fear, Ricoh had came for her in the middle of her own pack, even there she wasn't safe.

*Meanwhile*

"Now my brothers, to war!" shouted Pykros as the entire pack of wolves went running off into the woods in their formation, lead by Midnight. This was it, war was finally official. In mere minutes the two packs would converge and only one would be walking away. Midnights mind wanted to be elsewhere, but he was too focused on his only true goal, kill Ricoh.

In just minutes Midnight could see the first of the Val Kyrie wolves, and the were lead by none other than Ricoh. Midnight grinned and darted ahead of the formation and ran as hard as he could towards his nemesis. He burst into brilliant orange flames and felt an immense power surge through him. He leapt through the air, aimed straight at Ricoh' neck. The very next second, all hell broke loose.

Wolves were running in from all sides and attacking while Midnight talked Ricoh to the ground and sent them both rolling. Midnight dug his teeth into Ricoh' neck causing him to scream in pain. Ricoh rolled over and tore free from Midnights grip leaping back from him. The two ignored the carnage around them and stared each other down.

"I paid your little girlfriend a visit today Midnight," Ricoh laughed knowing Midnight's reaction. Midnight lunged straight at Ricoh his mind focused on killing him.

"Keep your filthy paws off of her," Midnight screamed in rage. Ricoh smiled and he himself exploded into a shower of dark purple and black fire. Midnight gasped remembering his nightmare, was it starting to come true. Ricoh jumped to the side avoiding Midnight's lunge and pounced at his side. Midnight turned and the two superpowers clashed.

Terry was holding his own against three other wolves just a few feet from Midnight. He noticed the flames but was too preoccupied to really think about it. The three wolves towered over him but he was still keeping them at bay. The darkest one ran for him at top speed and he rolled aside and held out his left paw stabbing his claws into the wolf. The force of the foes run drug the claws all the way down his side and disemboweled him, killing him instantly.

The other two rushed him at the same time and he just managed to jump to the side and smash through a pine tree sending it toppling onto the two attackers, with no chance of survival. He turned around to look for another opponent but saw every wolves eyes fixed on a small patch of clearing where Midnight and Ricoh were fighting. He looked over to his friend but saw nothing but an immense raging ball of fire made from a mix of bright red and orange as well as deep purple and black. Within the inferno he saw Midnight and Ricoh locked into a brutal head but with neither side gaining or losing ground.

"Midnight no!" Pykros screamed trying to stop him, but to no avail. The two opponents were equally matched and the powerful fire around them grew intensely as they both pushed harder hoping to gain some ground. The heat grew stronger and the multiple flames grew into one massive solid white cataclysmic rage as their screams leveled trees and finally the pure power around them exploded send wolves flying hundreds of feet back. When the light finally died down and the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a massive crater.

Within the crater everyone could see the forms of the two wolves laying motionless. Everyone feared the worst until they both started to move. It was the most intense pain Midnight had ever felt. His body was steaming from the massive power surge and his muscles had all but given up, but still he fought. He threw his head forward catching his chin on the ground and pulling himself towards Ricoh, who was doing the same. This was a fight to the death.

Finally Pykros and Biro stepped in and retrieved the two who refused to be pulled away, but were to weak to struggle. Wolves from both packs rushed down to retrieve them. Midnight was picked up by terry who laid his sideways across his back so he could still se Ricoh.

"I swear to you I will finish this," struggled Midnight. Ricoh smiled at him.

"Not if I finish first," Midnight was shocked to hear him. His voice almost sounded playful, like it was just all a big pretend fight. Biro looked around at his casualties and frowned grimly.

"RETREAT," he called out as Val Kyrie fled off into the woods. The remaining pack cheered in Victory, not a single casualty. But the war was far from over. Pykros may have won the forst battle but the war would rage on. It was truly the beginning of the end.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. I put a lot of thought into this one. I hope your not thinking the rest of the story is going to be nothing but the war, cause you would be dead wrong. Anyway chapter 10 coming soon, don't froget to review. Until then pd007 out.**


	10. Friends of Phoenix

**Chapter 10: Friends of Phoenix**

Midnight didn't really remember much after he was carried off. He had lost so much energy that he had simply collapsed while Terry carried him off. He could still hear the loud cheers of the many wolves around him, all in celebration of their first victory. If the rest of the war was anything like that they would win in no time. But despite all the celebration, he still couldn't get that smile Ricoh had out of his head. It was digging and clawing at his brain, it was not like Ricoh to smile that way.

He almost seemed, happy, was that even possible for him? Even what he said and the way he said it, it was like a friendly gesture more than a threat. Maybe it was just to get inside his mind and psych him out. Midnight thought for hours, still in a loss of energy, but finally he was awaken, by a very familiar smell.

"D-Draco," he strained as he opened his eyes. The tan wolf stood over top of Midnight looking down at him with a smile of delight.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he joked.

"W-what are you doing here," he asked weakly trying to stand up.

"Kate and Humphrey were hurt yesterday when Ricoh attacked, he wanted Lilly but me Echo, Dimitri, and Lance stopped him, so Winston decided to send some wolves down here to help," At the very thought of Ricoh attacking Lilly while he wasn't there almost cause his fire power to light up right then and there, but he held it back when he heard that they had stopped him.

"H-how did you manage to stop him, you don't even look hurt," Midnight said in surprise.

"Well, I honestly don't know, one second he was pouncing at us when we jumped in front of Lilly, the next he was on the ground in pure agony," Draco said shrugging. Midnights eyes widened.

"But yesterday, he seemed perfectly fine when we fought, help me to my father, we have to talk," he demanded but Draco hesitated.

"Well, don't you want to hear the good news first," he said hoping to calm down Midnight. Midnights ears shot straight up, good news had he said?

"Good news?" he turned his head confused.

"Yea, Lilly's pregnant man, you're going to be a dad," Midnight's heart fell like a rock. He was absolutely overjoyed to be a father, but he now knew exactly what Terry was talking about. He didn't want his children growing up in a time of war. What was even worse, they weren't even married yet. The stakes had just grown ten fold, he wasn't just watching out for his own safety but the safety of Lilly and their pups.

"Something wrong," asked Draco as he watched Midnight's face grow dim.

"I-I need some time alone," he said pushing his way past Draco.

"Well, Lilly's here if you want to see her," Draco offered. Midnight's ears shot up and he was overwhelmed with different emotions, mostly a strong desire to see her, but also fear for her safety. He shot straight out of the den and looked around frantically. There were wolves giving him stares and bowing in respect. But he pushed past them in search of his beloved Lilly. Finally he spotted her and he started to rush to her, but the sight of Kate and Humphrey made him stop dead in his tracks. He was afraid of how they would react when they saw him.

He sat still hoping they would walk off, but as soon as Kate spotted him, she growled at him. His heart started to drop even further, but when Lilly ran over to him and nuzzled him, he felt better.

"You," Kate growled, "you got my sister pregnant and you haven't even married her you little piece of-"

"Kate, it's not his fault, it's mine," Lilly stood next to Midnight looking ashamed of herself. Midnight looked back at her in surprise.

"It was my fault, he didn't want to but I made him," she sniffled, "so if anything be mad at me,"

Midnight looked at Kate who didn't seem to believe it at first but when she remembered how defensive Midnight was of her, she saw a shred of truth in it. Finally Kate regained her posture and sat up straight next to Humphrey. Lilly started to cry into Midnights side disappointed in herself. Midnight sat up and nuzzled her.

"Lilly I promise I will end this war, and then we will be married and everything will be ok," he whispered. She smiled a little at him and wiped her tears away. He smiled back at her and thought back to Ricoh, and fought the urge to growl. Ricoh tried to kill the wolf that he loved more than anything, and hurt his friends. There was no way he would walk away from their next fight. Kate must have finally lightened up because she actually spoke calmly to him.

"I suppose you should now what happened the other night," Kate spoke calmly hoping not to anger him.

"I know, Ricoh attacked you, and he will pay for everything he has done, just as soon as I figure out how to kill him," he looked down remembering how evenly matched the two were. Pykros was right, he could be killed by Ricoh, but he could also kill Ricoh. But it was such an even match it would take possibly days for them to finally kill the other.

"You mean you don't know how," chimed in Humphrey who got a nasty glance from Kate.

"Well, no, he is my exact opposite, he cancels out all of my powers and vice versa, but I will find a way,"

"There is one way," said Winston approaching the group. His surprise appearance caused everyone but Midnight to jump in fright.

"If you all don't mind I would like a word with Midnight," he smiled at the other three and Midnights heart skipped a beat. He hoped and prayed that Winston wasn't aware of the situation with Lilly. The three nodded and reluctantly walked out of earshot.

"Pykros told me about the situation, I must say it's very odd that both a phoenix and a dark phoenix have spawned this close together. Not to mention that they were both born in a wolf form, that is both puzzling and disturbing. As much as I hate to say it, I am almost certain that by the end of the week one of you won't be with us anymore," Winston looked grim but hopeful.

"But unlike Ricoh, you have something to live for," Winston laughed, "which brings me to what I wanted to talk about, how to kill Ricoh. You wont be killing him with brute force, you have to hit him where it really hurts. His heart, and yes surprisingly there is one in there. Physically he is strong, but emotionally, he is a disaster waiting to happen. In other words, whenever you show courage for your friends, he loses power, now if we could figure out a way to use that to our advantage,"

"I think I get it, he is so self centered that when he sees friends sticking up for each other his heart can't bear it and he gets weak," Midnight summarized.

"Precisely, and once he gets weak enough that's when you go in for the kill," Winston nodded.

"But the question is how we're going to manage that, I mean if it's set up then it wouldn't really work would it?" Midnight pondered.

"No, it has to be a genuine act of friendship, which makes things difficult. The most we can do is sit back and hope we can think of something else," Winston sighed.

"I don't care what it takes, as long as he never sees the light of another day I'll do whatever it takes," Midnight growled. Before the two could continue Pykros walked up to them, his expression troubling to them both.

"Val Kyrie didn't leave for long, the scouts have spotted groups of wolves moving into the territory," Pykros cursed.

"Is Ricoh with them," demanded Midnight.

"No, he's probably still recovering, which is what you should still be doing," scolded Pykros.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for those intruders," laughed Midnight. But Pykros wasn't amused.

"You're not going out the Midnight, we've already sent the alphas on it," Pykros said bluntly.

"But-"

"No buts, my decision is final," Pykros barked. Midnight frowned and then looked off in anger.

"Fine," he said walking off slowly. He had came all this way to defend his old pack and Pykros wasn't going to let him. Midnight shook his head in frustration. He needed a way to calm down, so he started looking around for Lilly. Thankfully, she hadn't gone too far. He found her along with Humphrey and Kate hiding in the woods just a few feet away from where he, Winston, and Pykros were talking.

"How much did you hear," he asked softly, knowing they could easily hear everything they had said. They all blushed and looked away guiltily.

"All of it," Kate said ashamed of herself. Midnight just nodded.

"I see, well, you were going to find out anyway," he sighed and nuzzled Lilly.

"Do you really think killing Ricoh will end this whole thing," Kate asked.

"No, once Val Kyrie is at war they stay until they can't fight anymore, but after all he has put me through he doesn't deserve to live," Midnight sighed.

*Meanwhile*

"So do you think this new guy is worth the effort," asked Ricoh struggling to walk.

"Easily, his family goes back hundreds of generations, each hunting a different phoenix," replied Biro as the two approached a pure silver wolf who sat at the edge of the den. His fur glistened with a razor sharp glint, like each hair sparkled. His eyes were sharp and red and could give a look strong enough to pierce through a million wolves.

"Ricoh, meet Razor, the phoenix hunter," Biro grinned.

*Meanwhile*

The two couples sat by a creek bed cooling off in water while the sun beamed down at them. Midnight sat directly beside Lilly nuzzling her and occasionally giving her ear a friendly nibble. Humphrey beside Kate doing the same, each just enjoying being together. But their piece would be short lived.

Suddenly four large grey wolves burst through the bushes on all four sides and lunged the them. Midnight leapt forward onto this first one clawing him to shreds instantly. Kate pounced the one on the side and struggled to keep him at bay, while Humphrey and Lilly could only watch on as the other two approached them grinning wildly not even noticing the loss of the other.

"I want the girl," laughed the taller one. She turned to run and he sank his claws into her hind leg, causing her to scream in pain. The last thing he would ever do. Midnight turned and saw the taller sink his claws into Lilly and instantly felt his breath heat up. He pounced at the two faster than he ever thought possible in a white bolt of pure power and punched a hole straight through the one standing over Lilly. He gasped in shock and fell lifeless. Midnight turned to Humphreys attacker who started to run and he laughed. He jumped after him and crashed into the wolves hind legs shattering them both. He yelped in pain and struggled to limp away but Midnight rolled him onto his back and looked straight into his eyes.

"You," he growled and literally exploded with power, leaving the wolf in a pile f ash. Kate managed to bring down the last opponent and they all heard the eerie bloodcurdling howl of Val Kyrie, they brought their whole army, against them.

**Hey guys it's the end of chapter 10, and almost 400 hits! But sadly, only nine reviews T-T. Please take some time and review for me, please. Thanks to those who have been keeping up with the story and have reviewed. Got an idea for a character? Send me a message with your idea and he/she may just end up in here. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 11 up in a few days. Until next time pd007 out.**


	11. Hellfire

**Chapter 11: Hellfire**

**Woo-hoo sick day from school plenty of time to type :D. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I really didn't expect to get this far. Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Run!" Midnight ordered. Kate and Humphrey nodded and helped Lilly to safety. Midnight looked to his right and saw hundreds of wolves rushing through the forest laughing and shouting with bloodlust. There were way too many for them, even with the combined packs. He growled and rushed towards the front of he incoming enemy.

Their line was hundreds of feet wide, they were going to attack in one massive wave and hope for the best. Midnight cold see wolves from both packs retreating at the massive formation, but he wasn't about to lose this deal. He stood his ground and watched as the attackers grew closer. He could feel something churning in his stomach, a sense of extreme heat overtook him, and he howled in the loudest voice ever heard.

The howl was so powerful trees were sent flying like sticks and wolves were rag dolls. The outgoing howl brought with it a deep red fire, expanding faster than the wolves could escape. He watched in shock as wolves hundreds of feet away fell to the ground their ears and noses bleeding profusely. What enemies hadn't fallen stopped on the edge of the forest, staring in shock and awe at what they had just witnessed. One wolf had brought an entire arm to a stop, by howling.

He gave a wicked grin watching as some of them even turned and ran off, but one wolf was either dumb enough or stubborn enough to walk past the tree line. The wolves pure silver fur glistened in the sun as he shot a heart piercing grin. His eyes were as red as blood and shard as an eagles talons, and easily just as dangerous. Midnight stared down his opponent as he casually walked toward him showing no sign of fear and growled at him deeply.

"Are you seriously dumb enough to attack me," he asked in anger. The wolfs eyes sharpened and Midnight felt a sharp pain streak across his face just before he started bleeding. This wolf had cut him just by looking at him, only causing Midnights power to increase.

"My dear child I am no fool, you are the fool for letting me get this close," his voice was as cold as ice and gave Midnight a haunting chill.

"Who are you," Midnight demanded.

"My name is Razor, and I am here to capture you," he laughed before jumping at Midnight who leapt left and dodged the attack. He grinned at his speed and agility but felt his side start to grow warm with his own blood. He thought back to the attack paralyzed, he hadn't even lashed at him, he had only grazed him with his fur.

"What's the matter Midnight you seem shocked," Razor laughed.

"H-how did you,"

"My name is Razor for a reason, my fur is as sharp as volcanic glass," he said coldly. Midnight snarled at him and lowed himself ready to pounce. He could feel the power of his inner phoenix rise as his wounds healed themselves. Razor looked at him unimpressed.

"You know Midnight, my clan has hunted phoenix's for centuries, in fact it was my father who brought down your past form. It is my destiny to kill you, but Ricoh wants to watch you die," he grinned showing his pearl white fangs. Midnight was froze in fear and rage. Razor's father had killed him before and if he wasn't careful this battle might end the same way.

"I wont let this battle be the same way, you wont be walking away from this alive," Midnight growled.

"Oh but it was so glorious to watch you die, he slit your throat so magnificently, you burned into a pile of ashes, absolutely marvelous," he laughed recalling the day his father had shown him the ways of the phoenix hunter. Before Midnight could react Razor pounced on him, tearing his side open with his razor sharp fur. Midnight winced in pain, and decided to crank up the heat.

Razor felt the fire creep up his side burning him and he jumped away. He watched Midnights side stitch itself back together and frowned. Midnight wasn't going to be easy to bring down, but he came prepared for a fight. His fur stood up, extending his lethal range, and he pounced at Midnight. Midnight dashed under him and kicked the ground sending him up into Razors stomach. Razor winced but managed to regain focus and counter Midnights attack.

Midnight felt Razors fur stab into his face as he brought down his paw and lashed him across the face. Midnight stopped his attack and fell to the ground in pain. His vision was blurry but he watched Razor land safely and walked over to him laughing. Midnight tried to stand up but Razor stabbed his claws right into his thigh causing him to shout in agony.

Razor laughed kicking him around, hurting him just as fast as his wounds could heal. Razor lashed, cut, and bit Midnight until he finally couldn't take anymore pain and passed out. Razor laughed at the unconscious wolf in front of him and picked him up, walking off in the direction he had came.

"You will make a fine prize for Ricoh," he said proudly walking past the fallen trees and limp dead wolves. Meanwhile at the top of the den where the others had stood Lilly cried in agony watching her beloved Midnight be carried away. Pykros growled deeply as there was nothing they could do to help.

"You will pay Val Kyrie," he vowed.

Midnight could feel his blood boiling with anger but the pain was too much to overcome. Razor was more powerful than he could have ever imagined, making him wonder if Razor was even mortal. Midnight could feel the razor sharp strands of fur stabbing into him as he was carried off and tried to wake up but couldn't find the strength.

Midnight's thought about what would happen when Razor brought him to Ricoh. Would Ricoh kill him in his unconscious state, or wake him up and face him in a fair fight. Ricoh was too much of a coward to fight him head on, or so he thought anyway, so he struggled to wake up. He thought back to Lilly and his unborn children, he thought about them growing up without a father and grew even angrier.

He could feel every blood vessel in his body burn with rage and he tried to force himself awake, but whenever he was close to snapping awake Razor would cut him open with his claws. It was a one sided fight, and Midnight was losing. He wanted to just give up and accept the inevitable, but he heard a small voice whispering into his ear, a soothing and calm voice that was encouraging him.

"Rise child of fire, son of eternal life, bearer of phoenix," it spoke calmly and quietly, like it was nurturing him back to health. A wild fiery figure began to appear in his mind and smiled at him. It was a wolf made of the very fire that burned in his soul, it was his inner phoenix.

"Midnight, you must rise now and fight back," it commanded.

"W-who are you," he asked shakily.

"I am you Midnight, I am your inner soul, your life force, I am phoenix," the wolf burned into a fireball and emerged a beautiful flaming bird. This was it, this was who Midnight was on the inside.

"Use the fire Midnight, ignite your inner ambition and awaken, defeat you enemies," it commanded. Midnight didn't understand but he tried anyway. He imagined himself on fire, he picture the fire of his howl, every single image of fire he could remember he mustered up until finally, he woke up right as Ricoh lunged for him.

**Hey guys I realize this is a pretty short chapter but I'm not feeling so good right now, so I did my best. I may come back later and change it after I feel better. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, until next time pd007 out.**


	12. Fire with Fire

**Chapter 12: Fire with Fire**

**Hey guys before I say anything else, if you haven't noticed already I went back and added some to chapter 11 so go check it out if you haven't. Hope you have enjoyed the story thus far I'm really happy with the feedback I'm getting. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Midnight rolled to the side avoiding Ricoh's attack and growled at him. Ricoh turned to him and returned his own growl. Midnight looked around to see hundreds of Val Kyrie wolves surrounding them cheering on Ricoh.

"Coward, you send an errand to capture me and them attack me while I'm unconscious," Midnight snapped as he pounced at Ricoh, who dodged just in time.

"You are nothing Midnight, even if you are a reborn phoenix the power of the dark phoenix will reign supreme," Ricoh shouted as he rushed Midnight. Midnight leapt into the air and set afire his form with power and energy. He laded strongly sending a wave of fire outward causing the crow to back off a few feet. Ricoh laughed and set ablaze his own self and the two pounced on each other.

Midnight could feel the dark phoenix's true power as the two clashed. It made him feel heavy and sluggish but he managed to keep up with Ricoh's attacks. Midnight dashed at Ricoh's feet knocking him to the ground and lunged for his throat but Ricoh rolled out of the way and clawed Midnight across the face. Midnight jumped back and recovered in time to avoid a gash to the throat.

The fight raged on to the point where it seemed almost endless, until Ricoh got lucky. He swiped at Midnights feet knocking him down and lunged at his throat. Ricoh held on feeling Midnights blood flow between his teeth before he was kicked off. Midnight could feel his blood gushing quickly from his wound and tried to heal but it was taking too long. Ricoh recovered and walked slowly towards the powerless Midnight.

"It ends here," Ricoh reared back and lunged at Midnight who shut his eyes and looked away. It was all over, there was no way he would survive this.

"Argh!" Midnight heard the painful expression of another wolf as he felt blood splatter onto his face. He opened his eyes slowly and watched in horror as Pykros fell to the ground lifeless.

"No!" Midnight yelled as he jumped to the side of his dying father.

"What have you done you fool!" Ricoh shouted as he fell to the ground in pain. He could feel his life slipping away as he watched Midnight cry over Pykros. He felt his body begin to crumble away with the wind and the spirit of the dark phoenix escape him just in time.

"Midnight, I'm sorry," whispered Ricoh with his final breath, and in seconds he vanished into dust. The entire pack of Val Kyrie watched on in shock and began to retreat further south as wolves began to show up ready for war.

"Don't worry dad, it'll be ok I can save you," Midnight cried heavily. Pykros looked up and Midnight and coughed shaking his head.

"No Midnight, it's too late for me, I gave my life to destroy the dark Phoenix, you cannot revive me. You were like a son to me, but in the end we were just friends," Pykros coughed violently. Midnight's tears impacted Pykros but did nothing, it was over.

"I'm sorry dad," Midnight cried. The pack began to crowd around and howl in sorrow at their lost leader. Winston, Vee, and Lilly walked over to Midnight who refused to leave his fathers side. Lilly nuzzled Midnight trying to comfort him, but it wasn't enough.

"Midnight, you held up you end of the bargain, and I shall hold up mine," Pykros whispered and gave a weak nod to Winston, who nodded back.

"Vee, you were right about him, he grew up to be a great wolf," he whispered to his wife who licked his cheek in tears.

"Winston, you were a good friend be sure Val Kyrie pays for this," Pykros said shakily.

"Midnight, you will make a great pack leader, I'm sorry it had to end this way," Pykros took one last shaky breath and was gone. Everyone cried as he passed on, and Midnight seemed to take it the hardest. A wolf he had grown to love as his own father had given his life for him, and died because of him.

Midnight picked Pykros up onto his back and carried him back to their territory. The entire pack walked around him, crying and mourning their fallen leader. They buried him beside his den, and Midnight engraved a message on the side of the rock nest to him.

'Here lies Pykros former leader of The Phoenix, a great pack leader, a great friend, and a great father, I will always miss you dad. R.I.P.'

After the burial Midnight went into his den and tried to cope with the events of that day. Pykros was dead, but at the same time so was Ricoh. But the war was still raging on and the dark phoenix was still out there. It was the most emotionally confusing day of his life, thankfully Lilly came in and laid down beside him to comfort him. She nuzzled up beside of him and he licked her cheek.

"I'm sorry about Pykros," she whispered softly.

"It's ok Lilly, he died for me so I could be with you, and as long as I can be with you it will be ok," he sniffled and smiled. The two laid beside each other for hour until finally a thought passed by Midnight's mind that made him frown.

"What's wrong," asked Lilly.

"It's Alcanus, how am I going to break the news to him,"

"I already know," said the dull shaky voice of the heartbroken Alcanus as he walked into the den. Midnight hung his head low.

"He died protecting me, and I wasn't even his own flesh and blood," Midnight sniffled and Alcanus lashed at him.

"It's all your fault Midnight! If you had never showed up none of this would have ever happened!" Alcanus snapped. Midnight shot him a hurt look and then cried.

"Alcanus, he loved me like a son, but in the end we could never be more than friends," Midnight said softly.

"Shut up! I hate you, it's all your fault that my dad is dead, I hope you die!" Alcanus screamed and ran off in tears. Midnight cried even harder, losing Pykros was hard enough but losing Alcanus was too much. Midnight held Lilly close crying into her soft fur, he hoped wouldn't lose her too.

Alcanus ran past wolves crying and cursing Midnight. It wasn't really Midnight's fault, but to Alcanus it was every bit his fault. Midnight collapsed at the side of a creek and cried to himself. He cursed Midnight even more and cried heavier as he thought back to all of the good memories he had with his father.

"I bet you're pretty upset with your brother," said an eerie echo behind hi. He sniffled and struggled to talk through his cries.

"I have no brother, and what do you care," he snapped. He could hear a laugh come from behind him and turned his head to see a large black bird perched on a tree branch behind him.

"W-who are-"

"Relax Alcanus, my name is Natas, and I'm here to help you," grinned the falcon.

*Meanwhile*

"What's wrong with Alcanus," asked Kate as her and Humphrey stepped into the den.

"He blames me for Pykros' death," Midnight said quietly. He sat up slowly, weak from both his fight and his crying.

"It's ok Midnight, it wasn't your fault," Humphrey said reassuringly.

"Alcanus thinks so, and there's no telling what he's doing to himself,"

*Meanwhile*

Alcanus watched as the dark bird vaporized into shadows and absorbed into his skin. He could feel a warm energy grow within him and his rage for Midnight grew greatly. His fur changed from cherry red to a dark blue and his eyes became blood red. He felt his soul become ignited with pure rage and hatred.

"Alcanus, you are now the dark phoenix, destroyer of the reborn. He stole your father, now you shall steal his life," laughed Natas. Alcanus' eyes widened as he remembered what he had heard about the dark phoenix.

"No," was the last thing he could muster before his soul was taken by hatred.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys, I'm still pretty sick so it's not my best work but I thought it turned out ok. Please review for me, that's all I ask. If you have any ideas for a custom character send me a private message and they just might turn up. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, chapter 13 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	13. Blaze of Hate

**Chapter 13: Blaze of Hate**

**Hey guys, I'm going to be quick with the intro, hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"I'm going to go check on him, just to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic," said Midnight as he gave Lilly a quick nuzzle before walking out of the den. Alcanus was young, and likely to get himself into trouble all alone. Midnight quickly picked up his scent and followed it to a small creek, when he noticed a dramatic change.

In the small clearing in front of him he saw Razor talking to a dark blue wolf about Alcanus' height with blood red eyes, but he caught no sign of his little brother. He began to worry, sure Alcanus was a primus but he was still young and wouldn't be able to handle the tougher opponents of Val Kyrie. He began to pick up a familiar aurora from the blue wolf and he quickly identified it. The dark phoenix had already picked up a new form. He listened in to the wolves conversation and frowned at what he was hearing.

"You will be a suitable replacement for Ricoh," said Razor.

"Ricoh was weak and naïve, he wanted nothing than warfare, but I am more focused, I see what must be done," laughed the blue wolf. His voice was cold and harsh like a blizzard but Midnight picked up a sense of familiarity in it.

"I would assume you'll be going after the phoenix," Razor grinned slyly.

"Not just yet, I want to ensure he suffers before I kill him, Val Kyrie can do what they wish with the pack,"

"Midnight will never be expecting an attack coming from you, A-"

"Silence! Do not mention that name near me, Alcanus is dead, all that remains is Infernus, king of fire," He shouted. Midnights jaw dropped instantly, they had killed Alcanus. He back off slowly holding back the urge to rush them both, and ran back to the pack. In his heated rush he accidentally bumped into Winston who was still mourning the loss of his friend.

"Midnight, what's wrong," he asked chokingly.

"The dark phoenix, it's back, they killed Alcanus," Midnight cried. Winston's eyes widened at the news.

"What!" he demanded.

"I went to look for Alcanus, and down by the creek I saw Razor talking to a blue wolf named Infernus, he is the reborn dark phoenix, he said Alcanus was dead," Midnight sobbed.

"We have to leave now," Winston said turning back to the den. Midnight jumped in front of him still in tears.

"We can't just leave, we have to fight back," commanded Midnight. Winston growled and slapped him.

"The dark phoenix was reborn and Val Kyrie is waiting for another attack, our morale is too low to fight we must leave now," shouted Winston. Midnight looked at him in shock and nodded his face dripping with tears. The two rushed back to the main den and stood upon the tallest rock for all to hear.

"Everyone listen, we must move north now, we will explain later please we have to leave now," they both shouted. Wolves piled out of dens confused, some still crying. Midnight ran around to them telling them only what he had to, that they needed to leave. Lilly was extremely concerned by the urgency of the situation and tried to get Midnight to explain, but he couldn't waste time.

After a few minutes they finally had everyone moving north, towards the western territory but Midnight stayed back to make sure no one was left behind. After a quick sweep of the territory he finally turned to catch up with the others when he heard the call of Val Kyrie ring in the distance, they were closing in and he couldn't stop them. He looked one last time at his fathers grave and let out a soul burning tear before running to catch up with the others.

The walk was hard for most of them, their sobs had taken a lot of their energy, and despite Midnight and Winston's encouragement, they frequently had to stop and rest. Within the time they walked Lilly tried her best to talk to Midnight, but Winston demanded that she stay at the front of the packs, along with Kate and Humphrey. She listened to her father, even though she was unhappy about it, and tried her best to keep up.

It was late when they arrived back at the western territory, near midnight and the western wolves were not happy. They complained that there was not enough room or food to provide for both packs, but Winston waved the thought aside. They were a brotherly pack and would welcome their guests just like they had welcomed Midnight and Alcanus. Everyone eventually lightened up to the idea once Draco and the triplets put in a good word about the new pack.

The night grew quiet as many of members of 'The Phoenix' found a western wolf who was kind enough to allow them to stay the night, but for Midnight it was restless. Even with Lilly at his side in their den he couldn't sleep. He had lost both a father and a brother that day, and had to leave the territory he swore he would protect. Not to mention that new wolf Infernus, he seemed so familiar but the two had never even seen each other before, which he quickly thought was the presence of the dark phoenix. Eventually Midnight managed to fall asleep in the warmth of Lilly's fur and he slept the whole night.

Morning came as a rude awakening as the new day sun shined in through the mouth of the den and straight into Midnight's eyes. He stood up slowly and stretched his legs smiling down at Lilly. The sun caused her white fur to shine with beauty, and he felt lucky to have her as his future wife. He gave her a soft nuzzle and walked to the edge of the den where he could watch members of his pack emerging from their dens and preparing for the long day ahead.

None of them new what lay ahead, could have been war, could have been a few days of peace. But it didn't matter, the mental trauma of the previous day would be weight that would follow them for weeks. Despite everything thought, classes managed to resume, the gammas, the omegas, the betas, or at least what was left of them, and the alphas kept up their hard work in preparation for the upcoming battles.

Midnight wanted so much to go and tell them that they could take the day off and just rest, but he knew that wouldn't be very beneficial for the pack. Just because he was a rookie pack leader didn't mean he could make a few intentional bad decisions. So he took a few minutes to observe them and take in the reality that he was in charge now, and honestly he didn't feel any different. He didn't feel any ne power or hidden strength from his new title. He just felt like regular old Midnight.

His morning went fine, up until a figure caught his eye. It was a a female wolf with tan fur with a concerned look on her face. It definitely wasn't Kate, and it only took Midnight a second to realize who it was. It was Tasha, how could Midnight have forgotten about her. She had went to the moonlight howl with Alcanus, and he knew that Alcanus loved her more than anything. He had to break the news too her, and it wouldn't be easy. He walked over to her with his head hung low and she smiled with a little relief when she saw him.

"You're Alcanus' brother Midnight, can you help me find him, I haven't seen him since yesterday," she asked hopefully, but Midnights grim expression made her frown.

"Tasha, we need to talk," he said softly.

"Sure, what's wrong?" she said turning her head.

"It's about Alcanus, he-he was killed yesterday by a wolf named Infernus," he said with tears in his eyes.

"W-what?" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, he would have wanted you to know he loved you," he said wiping away his tears. Tasha broke down crying right there and ran off to her den.

*Meanwhile*

"Infernus, is something wrong," asked Razor as Infernus grabbed at his chest in pain. His heart beat erratically and he toppled over in pain.

"Fine," he barked trying to regain himself. The pain intensified over time before finally settling down.

"Is it the dark phoenix," asked Razor.

"No, it's HIM, he's fighting back, he feels pain in his heart," Infernus said coughing up blood.

"Who," Razor asked with a sly grin knowing the answer.

"Alcanus you idiot, he hasn't accepted the full power of the darkness yet he's fighting back, someone close to him hurts and he feels their pain," Infernus growled. Inside his mind the spirit of Alcanus could hear Tasha's crying and he was trying to break free from his internal hell.

"Stop resisting child, do you not want revenge on your brother for killing your dearest father," Natas laughed.

"Not if it means she has to suffer to," Alcanus growled back.

"Alcanus you have much to learn about revenge, before you may enjoy the sweet taste of revenge you must make hundreds fall for your cause," Natas' voice echoed through his head.

"Can't I at least let her know I'm alive," Alcanus begged. To his relief he could hear Natas give a slight thought to the idea.

"I suppose we could stop by the western pack, bloodshed is much more persuasive when it is close to home," Natas laughed.

"No, no not like that," Alcanus shouted as he felt the power of the darkness loom over him even further. Alcanus could feel his anger grow not for Midnight, but for Natas, he was going to kill Tasha just to show Alcanus was still alive.

*Meanwhile*

Midnight felt terrible for breaking such bad news to Tasha, but it was better for her to find out sooner than later. He could see some of her friends go in to comfort her, but it wouldn't be enough for her. Nothing could replace the on she loved. Draco saw Midnight sitting alone on the verge of tears and decided to go help his friend. Draco sat down beside Midnight quietly hoping he wouldn't intrude.

"They say time heals all wounds Draco, if that were true I envy my great, great grandchildren who will finally see my heart repaired," he sobbed.

"Midnight, I'm sorry about them, Pykros and Alcanus, they were your family more than anything. I know that you will power through this and beat Val Kyrie, in the end good always prevails," Draco tried his best to sound comforting.

"Some pack leader I'm turning out to be huh, I'm in charge for a coupe of hours and already I've lost our territory," Midnight sounded more beat up than ever.

"Don't say that, you made the right choice, if you hadn't left everyone would have probably been killed," despite Draco's words Midnight still felt terrible.

"But I lost two of the wolves who treated me like true family,"

"Look on the bright side, you still have Lilly," the mere mentioning of her name gave Midnight an unintentional smile. Draco smiled at his friend.

"See, everything is going to turn out ok in the end,"

"I guess so," Midnight wiped the tears from his eyes as Winston approached the two.

"Draco, I need you to go help show the new arrivers around the territory, Midnight we need to talk," Winston smiled at the two as Draco walked off and Midnight regained his posture.

"Midnight, I don't think Alcanus is dead," Winston said semi-hopefully. Midnights tail wagged and he seemed to feel a little better.

"Unfortunately, I believe he was reborn as the dark phoenix," Midnight's heart dropped instantly and he fell into pure disbelief. He wanted to reject the idea, but the clues fit together perfectly. Infernus' height was the same, and his voice was so similar it just had to be true.

"Then it's all over, we've lost," Midnight said shaking his head.

"No we haven't we can still win this Midnight,"

"No, we can't because I refuse to fight my own brother," Midnight said softly as he turned to walk off but was stopped by a bloodcurdling scream. He turned back and saw Winston turning his head too, they had both heard it and recognized it.

"Tasha," they said simultaneously.

**Finally feeling better and put together a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please take some time to write a quick review. I love hearing back from you guys. Anyway chapter 14 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	14. Embers of Pain

**Chapter 14: Embers of Pain**

** Hey guys I'm going to be quick wiht the intro, hop you have enjoyed the story thus far and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Winston and Midnight ran as fast as they could towards Tasha's den pushing past wolves from either pack. They managed to push through the crowd and reach the den just in time to see Razor and Infernus walking towards Tasha who was already bleeding from her side. Midnight bust into a rage of pure power as he pounced into the sides of the two wolves launching them into the back wall of the den. Infernus was the first to recover and walked towards Midnight slwoly.

"Dear Midnight, why must you always interrupt," laughed Infernus.

"You, I-I cant fight you, Alcanus is still in there, and I refuse to hurt him," Midnight growled.

"Oh, you mean him," Natas laughed as he released control of Alcanus' head just long enough for his fur to change back to its beautiful charry red.

"I can't fight you," Midnight growled as Razor recover from his shock, "but him I can". Midnight launched himself at Razor in a bolt of fiery power only to be met mid-air by a lunge from Razor which knocked them both from the den.

The two rolled over each other until Midnight could finally kick Razor off and growled at the pain of his jaged fur. Thankfully he was so full of adrenaline he didn't even care how bad it hurt. Razor bounded back at Midnight who braced himself against the attack, cocked his head back, and howled. Just like he had the day before he howled loudly and explosively sending a wave fire onto Razor who hit the gorund in pain.

He rolled around in pain his ears and nose poring with blood. His fur had caught fire and his body steamed in the cool air. His screams of pain echoed through the valley as Infernus walked out of the den smiling. The onlooking wolves could only watch, the ammount of pure power that they were witnissing kept them froze in fear.

"That was new, I wonder if poor little Razor can handle something so strong," he laughed watching Razor struggled in pain as the fire was finally extinguished.

"Shut up," he barked barely able to hear what Infernus had said. Infernus laughed as he sat beside his hurt 'ally'.

"Natas you are an absolute monster, and I will be damned if I let you get away with what you've done, I will get Alcanus back no matter what it takes," Midnight growled.

"I look forward to the day I finally pry that power from your cold dead paws," Infernus laughed as both he and Razor dissapeared into a flash of shadows. Midnight sat up and sighed as everyon shook their heads back to reality. He walked back to the onlloking crowd wiith his head hung low and atopped in front of the crying Tasha. He dropped a few painful tears onto her wounds to heal her and whispered to her.

"That, was Alcanus," he sniffled before walking off silently. Everyones eyes were fixed upon him as he walked off, and Winston gave a loud sigh.

"Everyone return to your duties," he said before walking back to his den. Everyone eventually went back to their normal day and the only one who bothered to go after Midnight was Lilly. She caught up to him and gave him a quick nuzzle.

"Everything will be ok Midnight, I promise," she whispered softly.

"I don't know Lilly, I'm constantly worrying about you and our pups, I don't want either of you to have to suffer through this war," he returned her nuzzle.

"We will be fine Midnight, I promise," she reassured.

"I sure hope so, I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you," as they walked past a creek Midnight stopped and picked up a familiar scent, and it brought him to tears.

"Whats wrong," Lilly asked nuzzling him.

"This place, it's where I fell in love with you," he smiled at her happily and licked her. She smiled back at him and licked him back. The two laid down beside each other nuzzling each other lovingly. There was no other place he would rather be than by her side keeping her safe.

"When do you think we will get married," Lilly asked swwetly.

"Hopefully soon Lilly, after this horrible war is over with, I dont want our honeymoon memories to be ones of me having to tear Val Kyrie wolves away from you," he joked. Lilly giggled and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled and nuzzled her lovingly.

*Meanwhile*

"Oh poor Razor, what's the matter little tiny phoenix too much for the all mighty phoenix hunter," Infernus laughed. Razor growled and yelped in pain.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of attack form that fight," Razor barked.

"It appears the longer we hold off the more of the true phoenix shows up," Infernus said pacing the den.

"Which is why we must move now, Val Kyrie has more troops that both of their packs combined," Razor complained.

"You know we can't do that, the dark phoenix has recently chosen a new host and it will take time to break his spirit," Biro chimmed in from the corner.

"When we do attack stay away from Midnight, he's mine," Infernus laughed deeply.

"I want his little girl friend," replied Razor, "I want him to suffer before he dies".

"With the death of Pykros, Alcanus, and her, Midnight wont even want to fight," Infernus said walking to the edge of the den.

"I'm worried though, his freinds are too defensive of him what if they try the exact thing that Pykros did, and what if this time Midnight actually kills you Natas," Biro said grimly. Infernus growled and pounced onto Biro.

"Listen up old man, nothing that kid ever does will be enough to kill the spirit of Natas, not him or his pathetic little friends," he shoted and tried to maintain himself.

"I'm just saying, if what Pykros did brought down Ricoh then they're is no telling what would happen if soething else happened," Biro barked back.

"Silence," commanded Infernus as he barred his fangs and tore open Biro's throat. Infernus jumped from the bleeding wolf and gave one final glance at him.

"You were weak Biro, I will make a much better candidate for pack leader," Infernus laughed as Biro's eyes rolled back in his head and he took his final breath. In mere seconds the last of the two wolves who had started the war, was dead. Two brothers fighting each other. But the inheriting leaders would not let it end that easily, just like the wolves before them, it was brother against brother.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you ever get any ideas for a custom character you want featured send me a private message and they may just appear in an upcomming chapter ;). Chapter 15 comming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	15. Warm Reunion

**Chapter 15: Warm Reunion**

**Hey guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, especially the way the characters have changed. I am hoping to recieve some custon character ideas soon from anybody, remember feel free to send me your CC ideas in a private message. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Midnight wanted to stay right by Lilly's side for the rest of the day, but the war effort wouldn't allow him. Winston was quick to show up amd wanted to discuss something of vital importance. Lilly understood although she wasn't very happy about leaving Midnight. Winston kept his head low and his expression grim for a long time before finally bringing up his discussion.

"Midnight, that attack was too close for comfort, and had Tasha not screamed there's no telling how that could have gone. Midnight, they were going to rape her," Winston said holding back a growl.

"I know what they were going to do, but they didn't, it's why they were going to do it I don't understand," Midnight growled.

"They were trying to break Alcanus' spirit. When the dark phoenix acquires a new host he must destroy the free will of the host in order to gain their full form. Alcanus is stronger than they expected so they are doing whatever is neccesay to break him," Winsotn explained. Midnight couldn't bear the thought of Natas torturing his brother, he had to get him out of this one way or another.

"They wont stop with your territory either, they will just keep pushing us north until we can't run anymore," Winston said grimly.

"No matter how many we kill they will just keep comming at us," Midnight shook his head, but then a strange idea came to him.

"Winston, what if we hit them before they hit us," Midnight said shakily.

"What do you mean," Winston looked over at the much younger pack leader.

"Well, what if we draw them north, far enough to run into the glaciers. We could draw their soldires through the pass and then bury them in snow," Midnight suggested.

"T-that actually might work, it wouldn't take much to set off an avalanche, and most of their warriors don't have that much intellegence, our only real fear would be Infernus and Razor," Winston said running the scenario through his head.

"Leave them to me," Midnight said grimly, the thought of fighting his brother brought him to nausea, "I can handle them".

"How do you suppose we draw them north," Winston asked.

"I will play live bait," Midnight looked down at the flowing water of the creek.

"Are you sure they will fall for it," Winston looked at Midngiht uncertainly.

"What can I say, I'm irresistable," Midnight laughed. Winston laughed at him and sighed.

"I remember when I was your age Midnight, so enthusiastic about my future," Winston sighed happily as he remembered his youth.

"I see a bright future for you, believe me, as soon as this war is over I will ensure you and Lilly are married," Winston smiled at Midngiht who smiled back.

"I don't want anything to happen to her Winston," Midnight said sighing heavily.

"Don't worry Midnight, nothing will happen to her, or my grandchildren, now why don't you go tell your pack to rest, they deserve it," Winston gave Midnight a quick wink and smiled at him.

"Wait, wh-"

"Don't think I couldn't tell Midnight, I'm no fool, now go spend some time with her," Winston laughed waving off Midnight who gladly obliged and ran off to be with Lilly. Winston sat by the creek smilling and lapped up some water when he heard some footsteps comming up beside him.

"Winston, it's been too long," laughed the familiar voice of his brother. Winston turned to see the light brown fur of his brother, leader of the eastern pack.

"Tony, it has been quite some tim hasn't it," Winston laughed as his brother sat beside him.

"Two years now," Tony laughed taking a drink from the creek.

"So what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit," asked Winston sarcastically.

"I heard about the war, and about the two pheonix's, it's troubling," Tony said shaking his head.

"I never thought we'd still be around to see this day," Winston laughed.

"So true, so how's that son of yours, what's his name Garth."

"He's doing fine, and your daughters," Tony asked.

"Fine, Kate's married and Lilly is engaged," Wisnton smiled proudly.

"Oh really, and who is the lucky groom," Tony said smiling.

"That's the kicker, he is the new pack leader of 'The Phoenix'," Winston laughed as Tony's expression went into pure disbelief.

"You don't mean that one, what's his name Midnight,"

"The very same," Winston laughed even harder as Tony grew dumbstruck.

"What happened to Pykros," Tony's question made Winston stop laughing and made him look at his reflection in the water.

"He died a hero," Winston said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What happened," Tony asked again.

"He sarcafised himself to save Midnight, and destroy the dark phoenix, he died protecting his son," Wonston said as even more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"He left the pack to Midnight, the poor boy hasn't even been leader for a whole day and Already Val Kyrie has invaded and taken his territory," Winston wiped the tears from his face and Tony shook his head.

"How's he holding up," Tony seemed to be interrogating, but Winston didn't mind.

"Fine as long as he is with Lilly, but not only has he lost his territory, he lost his brother,"

"Alcanus," Tony asked in shock.

"Yes, the dark phoenix has taken over him, and Midnight refuses to fight back," Winston said quietly.

"I'll bet anything Razor had something to do with this," Tony growled.

"Wait, you know about Razor," Winston said looking over at Tony who nodded.

"Unfortunately so, he showed up to our pack a few weeks ago wondering if we knew where he could find a pheonix. We told him no and he didn't listen, he stayed there for a week stealing our supplies and from what we've recently discovered killing our wolves," Tony growled remembering the smug grin Razor had.

"Winston, I wish we could stay out of this war, but I must help my brother, so whenever you need help, juat say the word," Tony started to leave but Winston stopped him.

"Actually, there is one thing. Midnight has an plan to lure Val Kyrie up north and bury them with an avalanche, it is a good idea, but in case it doesn't work I'm going to need wolves to help us fight," Wistons said knowing it was a lot to ask.

"I will have my alphas ready, I will send Garth tommorrow to keep an eye on things," Tony said walking away. Winston nodded and turned back to his den and sighed, he dreaded the upcomming bloodshed.

While the talk between the two elder wolves went on Midnight laughed with Draco, Humphrey and his other friends while Lilly, Kate and the other girls sat down and talked. This was the first time Midnight could ever remember actually hanging out and talking with friends. Midnight had introduced Terry to Draco the triplets and Humphrey and they instantly became friends. Humprhey had brought along a couple of his friends and despite them being omegas Draco and the others finally softened up to them.

Lilly and Kate had met some of the girls from other pack and brought them along to hang out with as well as some of their own friends. Both packs seemed to be blissfully unaware that a war was goin on and just sighed in relaxation. The girls giggled and watched as the boys jumped around and showed off to each other. They felt weird having a pack leader around to be jumping around and having fun, but he was still their friend, so how could he say no.

Eventually they calmed down and laid down beside their loved ones. Even Humphrey's friends had managed to find a girl to sit with and talk to. It made Midnight feel good to see them getting along so well so fast. Each of them had paired up and noone was left alone. They all felt so warm inside they didn't think that anything bad could ever happen again, but the night came to a quick end. The boys offered the girls a chance to stay in their dens and they all went back to their own private dens.

Midnight laid beside Lilly and licked her cheek until she drifted off to sleep. He tried to get some rest himself but could get to sleep for some reason. He stood up carefully not wanting to wake Lilly and walked to the edge of the den taking in the moonlight. It made him feel so warm to be here, but the feeling of war made him cold.

"I love you Midnight," whispered Lilly as she sat down beside him and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you too Lilly," he whispered back.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review for me. And if you would like to have a custom character appear in this story send me a private message or drop me a line at dakota..com and they may just show up. Chapter 16 comming soon. Util then pd007 out.**


	16. Burn of Ice

**Chapter 16: Burn of Ice**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I decided to finally bring in the eastern pack. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and you enjoy it.**

The morning came quickly, a little too quickly for most. It had already been two days since Pykros' death, but it felt like it was only yesterday for Midnight. He had a nightmare that night, the death of his father before his own eyes replayed a hundred times along with the final words of Ricoh.

"I'm sorry," echoed through his mind. The way Ricoh said it made it sound actually sincere like he actually was sorry. Midnight thought that maybe underneath the control of Natas there was a living breathing wolf who had just taken the wrong path. It happened to Alcanus, so it must have happened to Ricoh too.

As the new morning sun lit up the valley and the refreshing smell of dew filled that air it was almost hard to believe that they were still at war. Midnight stood up slowly and stretched his legs letting out a wide and relaxing yawn. He looked down at Lilly and smiled as the bright sun shined off of her fur making her even more beautiful. He laughed as she spoke in her sleep before finally waking up.

"Morning sunshine," he laughed nuzzling her.

"Morning," she smiled nuzzling him back. The two sat there in the den quietly just enjoying the time they had together. Midnight wanted the war to end more than anything so he could finally be with her. He thought back to the time they had spent with their friends and thought about what it would be like if every day were like that.

The two walked to the edge of the den and took in a soothing breath of fresh air. Midnight sighed at the beautiful smell of the morning dew, it was delicious. Wolves began emerging from dens across the valley, most of them couples, all yawning and stretching all seemingly blissfully unaware of the war. It almost seemed like a look into the future, after the war was over. Midnight looked over at Lilly who blushed as her stomach growled.

"Want me to grab you some breakfast," he offered.

"Well, only if you want to," she said shyly. He smiled at her and licked her cheek.

"But of course," he gave her one last nuzzle before leaving the den. He walked outside and the bright sun warmed his body, filling him with a burst of energy. He looked over and noticed Winston, Eve, and Vee exiting the den they had shared. He walked over to them sluggishly, still a bit tired and yawned as he sat in front of Winston.

"Good morning Midnight, sleep well," he joked as Midnight yawned yet again.

"Fine thanks," Midnight said smiling at him, "I was wondering if you were planning on organizing a hunt today".

"Well, we haven't had anything to eat in a day or two, I suppose we could send out a few hunters," Winston replied looking out at the massive pack.

"I will have Kate lead our alphas, you can manage your hunters," Winston nodded at Midnight who nodded back in understanding. He walked off from the group and began rounding up a hunting party from his pack, mostly made up of alphas and what betas were left. They were a bit resilient about going at first, mostly because they feared an attack but when their stomachs spoke up they changed their minds quickly.

Kate and her hunters quickly grouped up with them and they all ran off towards the hunting grounds. Lilly watched as Midnight led his hunters off and sighed happily. She stood up and walked out of the den slowly, letting the sun warm her up as she looked around for some of her friends. Thankfully Humphrey was still around so she decided to go talk to him while she waited on Midnight to return with some food.

"Hey Humphrey," she said softly as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Lilly," he said smiling at her.

"So how are you this morning," she asked sitting down near him.

"Well, I'm just worried about Kate going off to hunt while we are at war," he said looking down.

"Kate will be fine, she's a tough alpha, and Midnight is out there, he won't let anything happen to anyone out there," Lilly reassured.

"Yea, he's a tough wolf, I feel sorry for him, losing his brother and his dad in one day, that's got to be tough," Humphrey said looking out towards the forest.

"Yea, he was really heartbroken about it, but he seems to be dealing with it a little bit better," she said. The two talked back and forth for almost an hour until finally the hunters returned with loads of fresh caribou. Midnight smiled at Lilly as he walked through the trees with three large bucks piled onto his back. He sat them down in the pile along with the others and smiled at his pack telling them to chow down. He, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey sat with each other and ate together. After a while Winston walked up to the group and smiled at them. He was accompanied by a tall wolf none of them had ever seen before. His fur was red, almost a shade that reminded Midnight of Alcanus but he was taller.

"Everyone this is Garth, he is from the eastern pack, he is here to help out in case something happens. If we are invaded he will alert the eastern pack and they will be here to help us. I hope you will welcome him like you did Midnight," he nodded at them and walked off.

"Hi guys, I'm Garth," he said repeating Winston.

"I'm Lilly," she said energetically.

"I'm Kate,"

"I'm Humphrey,"

"And I'm Midnight," Garth looked at Midnight in disbelief.

"Pack leader of the phoenix," he asked excitedly.

"The very same," Midnight nodded.

"My dad has told me a lot about you, he said that you had the powers of the phoenix," the four wolves talked to their new friend until they had eaten their fill. Midnight took some time to explain his plan to Garth, who agreed it was a good idea, and heeded Midnight's warning to watch out for Razor and Infernus. As they continued talking Midnight's ears shot straight up and he looked towards the forest.

"What is it," Lilly asked worriedly.

"Kate go tell Winston we have to go now," he said looking over at Kate.

"Why what's wrong,' she asked confused.

"Just go, Garth take Lilly to the east, she will be safer there, go," he barked. He gave Lilly a quick lick on the cheek and promised everything would be ok as he ran off to greet the oncoming attack.

"Everyone we have to go now, move north go," he heard Winston shout from behind him. He rushed through the trees as his heart pounded away in his chest. He could hear the howls get closer and closer as he approached the edge of the territory. He stopped right at the edge and waited for his attackers.

They came through the trees by the hundreds, Infernus in front of them all. He shot Midnight a greeting smile and laughed, ordering his troops to stop. Midnight growled at him as Infernus walked closer.

"Alone already, were they honestly too scared to stay and fight," Infernus laughed.

"The western wolves are brave, they never back down from a fight," Midnight snapped.

"You see Alcanus, you see how arrogant he is, you will be doing him a favor by killing him," Infernus laughed as he talked to himself.

"Alcanus, I know you are still in there, fight it," Midnight said as if ignoring Infernus.

"You just don't get it do you, he is one of us know, he is the leader of Val Kyrie," Infernus growled.

"What about that scum Biro," Midnight snapped back.

"He was a feeble and stupid old wolf, just like Pykros, it was fun to watch them both die," this time it was Natas laughing. Midnight snarled and pounced onto Infernus.

"Shut up! Pykros wasn't feeble or stupid, he was a brave and intelligent warrior," he barked.

"Oh dear Midnight, you really don't know anything about Pykros do you," laughed Infernus as he faded into shadows and then reappeared behind Midnight.

"Pykros only wanted the dark phoenix dead so his pack could live without fear. He never realized what a bad idea it was to bring in a phoenix into his pack and he was so ashamed that he never foresaw the prolonged effects he hid it the best he could. He knew that the dark phoenix was out there, he was just so overconfident that the all might phoenix would keep them safe. He only made friends with you so he could kill the dark phoenix Midnight, that's the only reason he loved you," Infernus grinned as Midnight shook his head.

"No, that's not true, he loved me like a son," Midnight argued.

"Think about it Midnight, if it takes a true act of friendship to kill a dark phoenix, then why am I still here," Natas barked.

"B-because he was a father not a friend to me," Midnight barked back.

"See Midnight, you know it's true, you just can't accept the fact that poor daddy didn't love you," Infernus laughed.

"Shut up, I will find a way to kill you and save Alcanus I swear it," Midnight shouted as he ran back towards the pack. He ran before he could lash out at Infernus and risk hurting Alcanus. He could hear what he had said ring in the back of his head and for some reason, it felt true. If Pykros really was his friend Natas should be dead.

'No, no Pykros loved me like a son not a friend,' he thought as he ran to catch up. His mind spun circles that all came crashing together as he caught back up to the others. He ran to the head of his pack and led them north. Once they were far enough away from the territory they decided to walk so they could save their energy. Midnight walked beside Winston Kate and Humphrey so he could let them know what had happened.

"How did it go," Winston asked. Midnight shook his head and sighed.

"Not well, Infernus said something back there, and I really don't know what to think about it," Midnight said looking down.

"What was it," asked Humphrey who was nudged by Kate.

"H-he said something about Pykros, he told me Pykros didn't love me, and that his sacrifice didn't work because he wasn't a true friend,"

"Well, if you think about it Pykros wasn't a friend, he was your father," Winston tried to reassure Midnight.

"Yea, maybe," Midnight shook his head to get the thoughts from his head.

"So how far north do you think we need to go," asked Kate.

"Well, we will need to find somewhere where the snow is pretty thick and there are plenty of mountains, I guess we should just walk until we find somewhere like that," he hadn't really given any thought to that before. The three nodded and realized a sudden chill as the temperature changed. The farther they walked the colder it got, eventually they began to run into patches of snow. Finally it erupted into an all out blizzard as they trailed up a mountainous pass.

The snow was thick and the winds torrentially pounded away at the two packs. They had all been through a snow storm before, but nothing this bad. They didn't think it was possible for anything to live here, yet surprisingly it was. Four large whit wolves suddenly pounced on all four sides of the group but didn't attack. They reared back defensively as a wolf that seemed larger than life walked up in front of them. They expected a fight to quickly break out, that is, until he smiled at them.

"Welcome to the north," he had a heavy Russian accent and seemed sincere in his greeting.

"Before we speak more, let us seek shelter the storm is brewing quickly," the group shrugged their shoulders and followed their new ally. He seemed pretty generous, considering he had yet to attack them. So why not trust him?

**Hey guys I'm finally finished with this chapter, I didn't think it would ever end. So I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I'm glad to hear back from you guys. Remember to review with your comments and or concerns. Have an idea for a custom character? Drop me a line at ****dakota..com**** with you idea and they may just appear in an upcoming chapter. Chapter 17 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	17. New Fire

**Chapter 17: New Fire**

**Ok. so I'm starting to notice that stories posted in one day get more reviews than I have gotten in like 2 weeks :/ oh well, anyway hope you like the chapter.**

"So comrades, what brings you this far north," asked the white wolf as he led Midnight, Kate, Humphrey, and Winston into an icy cave.

"War," replied Midnight.

"Oh boy, what the hell is going on in the south now," he grumbled.

"A fight between the two phoenix powers," explained Winston.

"Oh dear, not good, well you are welcome to stay here with Russki as long as you need,"

"Oh, is that your name," asked Kate.

"No, my name is Vladmir I am pack leader of Russki, we are all wolves brought here from Russia many years ago,"

"Oh, I'm Kate," she said blushing at her question.

"I'm Winston pack leader for the western pack,"

"I'm Humphrey,"

"I'm Midnight pack leader of 'The Phoenix'," Vladmir's eyes widened and he looked stunned at Midnight.

"So you are that newborn phoenix I have been hearing all of this hubbub about," Vladmir laughed.

"Yes, I am the phoenix, and unfortunately my brother was taken by the dark phoenix," Midnight frowned.

"Dark phoenix, oh this just keeps getting better, surely it isn't him alone," Vladmir looked at them appalled.

"No, he is leading Val Kyrie, a group of heartless-" Midnight started but Vladmir interrupted.

"I know enough about Val Kyrie, and seeing your packs sizes, you're doomed," he said bluntly.

"Which is why we came north, we're hoping to draw them into the hills and bury them in an avalanche," Winston explained and Vladmir laughed.

"You may get Val Kyrie, but there's no way that you'll get the dark phoenix that easy, you'd better be thinking up another way to kill-"

"We're not killing him, I'm getting the dark phoenix off of my brother," Midnight interrupted. Vladmir looked at him impatiently and the scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, I can't really help you with that part," he said still scratching.

"I will find a way, I don't care what it takes," Midnight said.

"But I do know of someone who may know how to get the job done," he said giving Midnight a sly look.

"His name is Victor, he is pack leader of far western pack named Belexio, we used to know each other back in Russia, but when we wanted to come farther east he stayed in the west. He used to talk all the time about phoenix's and how he wanted to see one, he was very superstitious about it," Vladmir said as he looked out at the raging blizzard. Midnight looked at him in pure disbelief, he didn't know if it were true, or if Victor was even still out there, but he had to try it.

"How do we even know if he will help us, do you even know if he's alive, Midnight questioned.

"Eh, was many years since Vlad last saw Victor, could be dead for all I know. If you do find him just tell him what you are, he will not refuse to being of help," he laughed. They couldn't understand why he was speaking in third person, but it was probably the cold getting to him. With all of the talk of phoenix's Midnight started thinking, how had everyone known so much about the phoenix, when he knew so little, and he was one. Winston, Pykros, Vladmir, and now this supposed Victor, what was all of this? Eventually his curiosity got the best of him.

"Kate, Humphrey, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Winston and Vladmir alone for a minute," they nodded and walked put of the cave and escaped to the lower dens. Winston and Vladmir looked at Midnight with troubled expressions.

"What's wrong Midnight," Winston asked.

"How is it everyone knows so much about the phoenix and I know so little. I mean, I get that I just found out about it, but shouldn't I know more," Midnights mind boggled as his question flowed. Vladmir and Winston both frowned at the question.

"Midnight, some questions are best left unanswered," Winston said growing edgy. Vladmir nodded in agreement.

"He is right child, the phoenix used to be big legend. It was feared by many packs for its power, not many knew if it was real so it was being better to being safe than sorry. Most of what we know about them is only guessing," Vladmir said shakily.

"But I am the phoenix shouldn't I know everything about the phoenix," Midnight began to grow irritated the more they refused to answer.

"Child the more you know, the less you will want to know," Vladmir said.

"I want to know m-"

"Midnight that's enough, you will learn more as time passes," Winston barked angrily. Midnight frowned at the two and walked from the cave. They wouldn't give him an answer, he would find out himself. The blistering cold of the blizzard felt like nothing to him, but then again it's hard to get cold when there is the flaming spirit of a phoenix inside of you. Someone else in this pack had to know about the phoenix, and he would find them.

"Vladmir, you shouldn't have told him about Victor," Winston huffed.

"What, I said I didn't know if he was alive," he replied in his defense.

"He must not find out about the council, it's too early. Once the war is over, only then can he find out," Winston sighed as he looked out into the blizzard.

"But shouldn't we be concerning about the dark phoenix, if they get close he could be handy with his full power," Winston shrugged at Vladmirs comment. He knew that with the full unleashed power of the phoenix the war would be over in no time, but it was going to be Midnight's willingness to use it that would ruin them.

"I know that, but he wouldn't use it against the dark phoenix, not while he still has his brother consumed," Winston shook his head. There was no possible way to get Midnight to fight Alcanus, even if he wanted to there was no guarantee it would even work.

Midnight shook his head in absolute frustration. He had asked almost everyone from the packs and no one knew anything about the phoenix. Most of them hadn't even heard of it, but he wondered if they were just lying to him to keep his secret tucked away even more. It started to seem pointless, he was only getting nowhere very fast. On the very verge of quitting, he stepped into one last den. Inside was a silver wolf who almost reminded Midnight of Razor, except he had a different aurora to him, one that Midnight had never felt before.

From his chin to his underbelly he was snow white, which contrasted heavily with the blue tips on his ears. The same blue fur jetted down his back to the tip of his tail and his eyes were a strange mix of silvery blue. His physical appearance wasn't very intimidating, but from his masculine form, Midnight knew he was built to defend. He smiled at Midnight as he stepped in as if welcoming a relative.

"Welcome Midnight," he greeted happily. Midnight turned his head in confusion, he had never seen this wolf before and already he knew his name?

"Hello, um-"

"Oh, Justin I'm from the western pack, I'm an alpha," he stood up and walked over to Midnight who reared back defensively at first, but felt comforted by this new wolf.

"Hello Justin, h-have we met before," he felt a bit ashamed of his question. It felt so weird to ask him that, especially considering he knew Midnight.

"Oh no, but I've seen you around the pack, that's wicked stuff being a reborn phoenix," Justin's upbeat and friendly tone was almost unreal. They had just been driven from their home and he still managed to keep a good look on things.

"Yea, that's kind of what I want to talk about, you see I know nothing about phoenix's and no one will tell me anything," Midnight 's heart dropped as Justin's expression changed to a frown and he looked down guiltily.

"Oh, well I know a little bit but it's probably nothing you're interested in," he said shaking his head. Midnights ears shot up and he waged his tail.

"Yes, anything you know I want to hear it," Midnight said enthusiastically. Justin looked up hopefully and his uncanny smile returned.

"Well, sit back, 'cause I'm going to tell you everything,"

*Meanwhile*

"Damn this storm," cursed Infernus as the wind constantly battered waves of snow against him. It was as if the entire ocean had been frozen and was being dropped upon them.

"We have to stop, we won't make it if we go any farther," demanded Razor, who's fur had retuned to its elegant and deadly form. Infernus growled at him and shot him a threatening look, but knew it was true. The storm was too bad and they couldn't risk walking off of a cliff.

"Val Kyrie, find shelter," he shouted. He didn't care where they camped, as long as it was out of the snow. He managed to force his way into a small cave and rest his aching body. Natas was struggling to keep control of Alcanus, who had an unbreakable will. But they would soon fix that.

*Meanwhile*

"Well, the phoenix is a mythological firebird that dates back centuries. They say that some ancient packs tried to summon them and harvest their power to guide them in war or hunts. Unfortunately none of them were ever successful and the legend just dies out, that is until about twenty years ago. A group of wolves organized together and managed to actually spawn a phoenix, unfortunately the firebird wasn't all they released. They also released four other very powerful beings. There was Phoenix of Fire named Pyro, the Phoenix of Water, named Aquos, the Phoenix of Earth, named Sira, the Phoenix of Lightning, named Jexa, and then the Phoenix of Death, named Natas. The phoenix of death was also named the dark phoenix because he conveyed darkness and destruction," Midnight couldn't believe what he was hearing, there were others?

"The pack of wolves who summoned the phoenix powers named themselves the Fortunes of the Phoenix, and there were originally ten members, but it's rumored only five are still living," Midnight eyes were wide and he was completely overwhelmed.

"Do you know who any of the members are," Midnight asked hopefully, but Justin only shook his head.

"Only one, well two but I'm not sure if the other is still alive," he said edgily.

"Who are they," Midnight asked this time more sternly.

"Well one is named Victor, but he supposedly died a few years ago, and the other-" Justin looked around nervously as if he were being listened to.

"Who is the other member," Midnight demanded.

"I-it was a wolf named Nightshade, h-he was Razor's grandfather," Midnights jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. One of his mortal enemies, had a grandfather who was responsible for the phoenix. Even worse was the fact Razor was a phoenix hunter, had his grandfather been the same, he wondered about that for almost a full minute in silence.

"You're wondering how Razor is a phoenix hunter aren't you," Midnight gave no thought to how Justin had known, so he just nodded his head.

"Razor's father was a wolf named Cyrus, he was influenced by Natas to do the bidding of the dark phoenix in return for power. Just like they had agreed he taught his son to be the same way, and so Razor came to be," Midnight was absolutely appalled. It all sounded so made up and fictional but it fit together so perfectly. He had to know more, he had to find one of the original council members. He needed to find Victor.

"Justin, after the war I need you to help me with something," Midnight looked at his new friend sternly. Justin nodded and leant Midnight his attention.

"After the war, I need you to help me learn more. I know where to find one of the members of the original council, and I'm going to need help tracking him down," Justin smiled and nodded to Midnight.

"I would be honored, my king"

**Finally done with chapter 17, so tired haha. Special thanks to darkjoker313 (formerly 12mathew2) for the custom character Justin. Hope he turned out like you wished, if not let me know and I will happily change it. Feel free to send an idea for a custom character in a private message. Remember to review this chapter and look out for chapter 18 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	18. Fortunes of The Phoenix

**Chapter 18: Fortunes of The Phoenix**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Another thanks to darkjoker313 for submitting the custom character Justin, I hope he turned out like you wanted him to. So this chapter we flash back to the summoning of the phoenix's and the creation of the Fortunes of The Phoenix. Hope you enjoy.**

"Why are we here, why are we doing this," questioned the shaky and youthful voice of Victor. His fur was a mystical orange red with eyes that burned like fire. He and the nine other members were converged to finally summon the phoenix and bring prosperous rebirth to their land, just as the legends foretold. He looked over at his companion Vladmir, who was also just as shaky, but was managing to play off a completely confident appearance.

"The land will be reborn and we may once again live in peace Victor, it will be glorious," Vladmir said proudly. He had kept a cool head until that point, and the tension at the scene was growing thick. None of them even knew if the summoning would work at all, or if hey were simply wasting their time with a wild goose chase. All of the others were twitching around and moving nervously, almost anticipating things to go horribly wrong and the blame be placed upon them. Finally one of them stepped forward, and it began.

"Fellow wolves, we are here in hopes of summoning the great and powerful phoenix in order to bring rebirth to our wasted lands. When he is summoned there will be no war, no more suffering. All wolves shall live side by side without threat of attack. Now, let the ceremony begin," Victor watched the wolf carefully. He hadn't known him long, but he knew his name was Nightshade and he was really determined to summon the phoenix. Victor himself was very superstitious about the phoenix, but Nightshade beat him by a long shot. He took a look around at the other members of the organization, most of them he had only recently met, and only knew a few names. He recognized the deep black fur of a young and motivated Pykros, who sat almost directly across from him in their semi-circle formation.

Then there was the grey fur of Winston, a westerner who was hoping for more food in his pack. All of them had a different reason for wanting the phoenix summoned, which brought them all together and bring upon the early council. There were ten of them in all, each with only a limited knowledge of the phoenix and a poor understanding of what the actual summoning would bring about.

Then the ceremony began with a deep earthmoving howl that would crack open the ground and release the fire of the phoenix. They howled in unison for ten minutes straight until finally the podium in front of them blew open with a powerful burst of rock and fire. The howling stopped as the earsplitting shriek of the spirit Pyro boomed through the volcanic cave. Victor could see Nightshade smile and begin the second part of the summoning.

"Great spirit Pyro, come forth and lead us through these dark times," Nightshade had the highest sense of confidence in the entire council, so they elected him spokesperson, and as the firebird formed before hi, they were glad they did so.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber," Pyro demanded. Victor could see Nightshade grow tense and nervous at the sheer intimidation of Pyro, but he stood his ground and remained confident.

"It is I Nightshade, leader of this council," he bowed respectfully. Victor saw Pykros in awe at the sight of the massive firebird and tried to keep himself focused. Pyro lashed out and slashed Nightshade across his face leaving three deep talon wounds in his face.

"Fool, do you realize what you have done!" Pyro screamed as the flames behind him changed to a deep shade of purple. A second phoenix burst through the fire as pitch black as the darkest nights. He let out a blood boiling screech and flew out of the cave released to the mortal world.

"You have just unleashed Natas you have doomed the world. Powers of the phoenix join my side," Pyro screamed. Thunder crackled, the ground shook, and rain poured from the sky as three more phoenix's emerged from the bottomless pit. One of sold gold feathers, one of solid blue, and the third of sold brown, lightning, water and earth.

"Brothers, Natas has been released, for now we go in search of him to destroy the darkness," Pyro commanded. The entire council of wolves backed up in fear as Pyro looked at them sinisterly.

"You will all be punished for what you have done, we will take our earthly forms to search for Natas," The four phoenix's leapt into the air and shot down at four of the council members. Aquos took the body of a silver furred wolf with blue tipped ears. Jexa into a tan furred wolf whose fur changed to solid gold and sparks jumped across him. The third, Sira, took over a pure white wolf turning his fur brown with green stripes. Pyro leapt into a lean grey wolf, whose name Victor hadn't known, which sent Nightshade into a fit.

"You take him over me great Pyro! I will not stand for this," Nightshade screamed as the wolfs fur became fire red. Without a word the four hybrids ran off in different directions in hopes of tracking down Natas, but he was long gone. Nightshade was the only one showing any sign of emotion, anger to be exact, as he threw a massive outburst at Pyro.

"That fool picks a weakling over me! I shall not stand for this," he ran off in a huff leaving the other five to stare blankly and reflect on what they had seen.

"What have we done," finally said Vladmir after several minutes of silence. They all shook their heads and just sat there.

"I think we just killed ourselves," said Winston looking back at the scorched earth.

"What happens when they return," asked Victor shakily.

"I do not know comrade," Vladmir replied nervously.

"Well, it's settled, we need a new council to decide what actions to take when the phoenix's line up for the final showdown," Winston said approaching them.

"Fortunes of The Phoenix," chimed in the still awestruck Pykros.

"We must remain hidden from the world, they must not know what we have done," said the other shamefully.

"Tony is right, if they found out, we would never be forgiven, or worse considered insane," Winston replied to Tony.

"How long do you think it will be before they return," asked Victor nervously. The others could only shake their heads.

"Could be days, years, maybe even we are being dead before then," guessed Vladmir. He didn't seem too convinced in his own assumption, but Victor just went along with it.

"So what do we do know," asked Pykros shakily.

"We return to our normal lives, we let no one know of what has happened today, and if we see the phoenix return, we warn the others," Winston had sounded like he had been thinking this through for months, and he probably had been.

"Me and Victor shall travel north, cold weather remind us of mother Russia," Vladmir said speaking for Victor.

"I will go back to Jasper, everyone will get suspicious if we decide to move," Winston said.

"I will travel far south, I know a pack that will take me in," said Pykros stepping outside.

"I guess I'll stick east of Winston, if any of us runs into trouble, we must alert the others this isn't over yet, I have a feeling we will each run into them at one point or another," Tony said as he walked out beside Pykros. The five wolves nodded in agreement and set out towards their packs and territories. They had just unleashed chaos to the world, they brought about all wars to come. As Tony and Winston walked along side each other they tried their best to take in what had just happened, which became increasingly difficult the more it sank in.

"What have we done Winston, we just wanted to bring eternal peace and rebirth, but instead we unleashed chaos," Tony said shaking his head.

"We trusted Nightshade, that was our biggest mistake, we should have seen this coming. I see now that he just wanted to take the powers of the phoenix for himself," Winston replied.

"Do you think he will try and get revenge on the phoenix's,"

"Probably, but he will most likely be destroyed, you saw how powerful they were, not even he could hold up to something like that,"

"You think we'll ever see the council together again,"

"I don't know Tony, I don't know,"

**Hey guys, I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to show how the 5 phoenix powers were unleashed and who the remaining council members were. I still hope you enjoyed it though. Chapter 19 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	19. Blazing Redemption

**Chapter 19: Blazing Redemption**

**19 chapters and counting, I honestly didn't see this story coming this far when I first started it. Thanks to all of you who have continued to follow the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

"You, you're Aquos," exclaimed Midnight in pure shock. Justin nodded to him and bowed.

"It has been many years since we last saw each other, I didn't recognize you in your new form," Justin smiled looking down Midnight. After what he had just learned it started to all make sense. Why Winston agreed to come further north, how they knew so much about the phoenix, everything. But if that was the case, then would Winston try and destroy him, or would Vladmir strike first.

"Do not worry, they don't want to hurt you, they don't want you to hurt them," said Justin, shocking Midnight even more.

"How did you-"

"All phoenix's beside the dark phoenix are brothers, we can read each others mind," Justin explained.

"So, at anytime-"

"I know what you're thinking, yes, at anytime anyone one of the other phoenix's can know your thoughts," Midnight shrugged at the thought of three other wolves knowing exactly what he was thinking. Sure it was convenient for a fight, but after a while it would get a bit annoying.

"Speaking of which, where are the others," Midnight was surprised by his question. It didn't sound like him talking at all. Justin got a hurt look and shook his head.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in a long time, longer than when I last saw you, last I heard of them they had separated and were looking for Natas. I don't know where they went, but I hope they're alright," Justin hung his head low remembering his other two friends who had been taken by phoenix's. Midnight just stared at him, he seemed a lot more 'in touch' with his phoenix spirit.

"Well, you seem to be more in touch with Aquos than I am Pyro, you must know some way to remove a phoenix spirit," Midnight said hopefully, but frowned as Justin shot him a look of anger.

"You are plotting to kill Pyro aren't you," he growled. Midnight jumped up in his defense.

"Never, I want to remove Natas from my brother Alcanus," he barked back. Justin's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You will never get Natas out of him, you're better off killing him and stopping his suffering," he said shrugging.

"What, no I'm not going to kill him, there has to be a way," Midnight demanded. Justin shuddered uneasily and looked around nervously.

"Well, it's not something that we can talk about, someone could try and use it against us," he looked around as if someone were listening in and watching them.

"Well, how about you think it, I can read your mind and then I will know," Midnight pleaded desperately. Justin shrugged but nodded, he figured no one else could hear it could they?

'The only way to remove any phoenix spirit is by causing them so much mental trauma that the phoenix is drawn out and can be destroyed. It won't be easy with the dark phoenix, for him you will have to show such a powerful act of kindness that Natas simply can't comprehend it and is forced out. This is the only way to draw out Natas and leave the temporary body remotely in tact,' Justin's face grew nervous as he thought that through, he hoped not a single soul had heard them.

"I see, so there is no other way," Midnight asked half-heartedly. Justin only shook his head.

"If there was I would tell you, but there isn't," he said looking out into the blizzard. His eyes sparkled in the white wilderness and his aurora seemed to increase with every second. In a flash the snow was gone. Justin shot a smile to Midnight who stared in amazement.

"You forget Midnight, I control water, snow is just a frozen variety," he laughed. It was official, this was getting irritating. Then Midnight got an idea, if Justin was willing, the war would be over in no time, and he could focus on saving Alcanus.

"Yes I do believe I could melt some snow and send down an avalanche onto Val Kyrie, and yes I would be willing to do it, but I warn you, if Infernus gets caught in it, I cannot control that," Justin warned. Again with the irritation, Midnight hadn't said anything at all in at least five minutes, but he really didn't need to.

"Then you will help me," Midnight asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it will be hard to get the entire pack in a point where one avalanche will be enough. Their pack has hundreds of members, but their simple minds could make that into an advantage. If you can get them angry enough you could lead them uphill, then you could leave the rest to me," Justin said running the scenario through his head.

"I know exactly how to do that," Midnight said slyly. The two walked to the edge of the den and looked down over the ridge line. The sun was shining brightly, yet they could both make out the distinct dark clouds of a ferocious storm. The could see lightning arc across the sky and jumped in surprise at its power. Midnight looked over at Justin curiously.

"You don't think that it could possibly be-" he started but Justin interrupted.

"Jexa? No, he wouldn't be this far north would he," he looked closer at the clouds and massive sparks of pure electrical power jumped through the air. Even from where they sat they could feel the intensity and sheer power of the massive blast. It didn't seem likely, but it seemed like it really was the lightning holder out in the distance trying to send them a message.

"He is lightning, he can be anywhere he wanted to at anytime he wanted to," Midnight gawked. Justin laughed at the remark.

"So true, the same with Sira, he is earth he could be with us right now and we wouldn't even know it," Justin laughed. Midnight smiled and joined in with Justin. They both smiled as they looked over at wolves emerging from icy caves and stretching out in the snow. Midnight's pack was especially interested in this new substance, they had hardly ever seen snow before, it was like a whole new world to them.

Wolves were running around playing in the snow and laughing. It was another instance in which war felt so distant and yet it was so close to home. It saddened Midnight to think that all of these innocent wolves were forced from their homes for a war that they really had no part in. It was the phoenix's who were at war, not theses innocent souls. Midnight felt like he had brought this pain upon them, that he was the reason this was happening, but he tried to lighten up when he saw his friends approaching them.

"Hey Midnight, who's your friend," asked Kate as she sat in front of the two phoenix's.

"Oh, this is Justin, wait he said he was part of the western pack haven't you seen him around," Justin looked aside nervously and Midnight looked at him confusedly.

"I guess not, but we have so many wolves' I don't really remember them all," Justin sighed in relief as Kate finished.

"So what was with this weird snow, one second I look out and its pouring, and then the next thing I know it was clear as ever," Humphrey said which again made Justin uneasy.

"Yes, weather change very fast up here," Vladmir's appearance surprised the group causing them all to jump and he laughed.

"Sorry I am not meaning to be of scaring to you, I just came to see how you are enjoying the north," he still laughed as he sat down beside the group.

"Cold," complained Humphrey starting to shiver.

"Yes, but we are enjoying the cold it remind us of mother Russia," replied Vladmir sighing as he remembered the icy cold winters that he loved about home.

"I like it here, the snow is nice," Justin chimed as he stared off into the beautiful mountain side. Midnight and Kate nodded in agreement to Justin's comment and Vladmir smiled to them.

"Well three out of four is good enough," he chuckled. The five looked over to the thunderstorm as thunder boomed through the hills. They all winced at the deafening crack and frowned as it seemed to grow ever closer to them.

"That is not looking good, bad storm, very bad storm," Vladmir frowned. Through the growing storm they could hear the faint howling of Val Kyrie as they prepared to continue moving onward.

"I predict that by tomorrow they will be upon us, we've got a pretty big fight on our hands," Vladmir said grimly. "No, this war is on because of what I am, you have nothing to do with it, this war started because of the phoenix superpowers, and they will be the ones to end it," Midnight said proudly. He remembered all of the moments of peace when everything was at rest and they had not a care in the world. He wanted them to be able to live that way, he wanted his friends to be able to live happily.

"Midnight what are you talking about," asked Kate confusedly. Midnight looked at Vladmir who was growing anxious at what Midnight had just said.

"Vladmir knows exactly what I'm talking about, he was there when the phoenix's declared war on the dark phoenix, Val Kyrie is just a simple pawn for the dark phoenix to hide behind, but they had no part in this either. It is about time that we finally do right for the wrongs Natas has committed, tonight me and Justin alone shall attack Val Kyrie, and tomorrow the dark phoenix will be no more," the four other wolves looked in amazement at him. It sounded nothing like him talking, this was Pyro and Midnight knew it. He had finally realized what he had caused and was ready to make up for it. Was Midnight ready for such a fight? That didn't matter to Pyro, he wanted to redeem the name of the phoenix's and let the mortals live in peace.

***Midnights mind***

"_What are you doing," he shouted at Pyro. The firebird sat bright red with the fire of rebirth engulfing him. He looked down at Midnight with eyes full of fiery tears and sighed heavily._

"_Child, for many years I have failed to see the wrong doing's me and my brothers have brought upon your world. It is time we redeem the name of the phoenix and show the world our sincerest apologies for making you live in fear these many years, for tomorrow there will be no more fear, no more reason to hide," Pyro said sadly. Midnight couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was Pyro planning._

"_What your just going to end all wars just like that," Midnight questioned irritably. Despite Midnight's frustration Pyro was still calm and collected speaking as calm as he ever was._

"_No, it will not be that easy, the destruction of the dark phoenix will require the combined power off all of the phoenix's, and only two are together, but the others are coming," As Pyro finished Midnight thought back to the massive thunderstorm that was moving towards them. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Jexa coming to help them. As for Sira, he could be anywhere, he was the very earth beneath their feet._

"_Then, by tomorrow it will be all over, the dark phoenix will be dead," Midnight asked. Pyro nodded and replied._

"_Yes, and Infernus will no longer walk the earth," as Pyro finished Midnight's eyes widened and he growled defensively._

"_But what about Alcanus," he demanded._

"_Midnight, you must learn that sometimes sacrifices of the few must be made so that many can live," Pyro explained. Midnight just shook his head._

"_No I will save him, I know I can," Midnight screamed back on the verge of tears. Before he or Pyro could say anything else he felt himself being shaken and then snapped back to reality by a sharp pain in his side._

_*_**Reality***

Midnight was shocked to see a dark grey wolf jabbing its claws into his side and pushed them back defensively. He growled as the wolf lunged at him and fell to the ground as he sliced its gut open. Blood poured down his foreleg ass the wolf fell dead and he looked in horror at the war that was being fought just below him. His friends were running around trying to gain the upper hand but were having no luck.

Until finally through the distance the storm tore over the ridgeline and lightning struck the nearest mountain. Through the could of smoke Midnight could see a brilliant golden glow that shivered ferociously. The wolf stood tall looking over the fight and let out a missive bark, which brought down millions of volts of pure electricity onto the attacking Val Kyrie. The wolf looked over at Midnight and smiled.

"It has been to long my king," he heard through his head.

"Jexa," was Midnights only thought's back.

"The very same,"

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry the updates are taking so long I've just been real busy lately and haven't had much time to type. Good news I'm hoping to get a custom drawing done by one my friends and it will feature the most signature wolves from the story, unfortunately Alcanus will be in the form of Infernus. Don't forget to write a review and send ideas for custom characters. Chapter 20 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	20. Fiery Reunion

**Chapter 20: Fiery Reunion**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the story so far. I'm not going to take too much time for an introduction because I know you want to read so, here you go.**

It all happened when Midnight had least expected it. He fell into a daze arguing with Pyro when the Val Kyrie scouts attacked. Not a soul suspected the attack, but they still managed to be holding them off effectively. Midnight's focus was miles beyond the fight, he was looking for Infernus and Razor, who unaware to him weren't even near the battlefield.

He looked around at his friends in groups of three or four fighting off single wolves except for Justin and Jexa who were trying the exact opposite of the tactic. For them it was a four on one match and they were untouchable. Midnight realized that he was being closed in on by a large group of at least ten attackers and finally took onto the offensive.

As the group lunged at him his heated anger combusted into a pure red flame that lit up the entire mountainside. His foes stood no chance and were obliterated into small piles of dust. He could feel the snow quickly turning to water and boiling beneath his feet, shrouding him in steam. He took off down the hill towards the waves of oncoming scouts, most of which stopped in their tracks at the sight of the burning ball that was coming towards them.

Jexa and Justin ran up beside him, Jexa in a ball of lightning and Justin bringing the wrath of a hurricane. Within seconds, the three clashed into a wall of hundreds. As the powers clashed explosions were sent across the snowy field and carcasses were sent flying in every direction. The three allied packs realized that they were in danger of being caught in the raw energy and ran as far away as they could.

As the eastern pack approached the Russki territory Tony could feel his stomach tying itself in knots. He hadn't seen Vladmir in years, and he was beginning to wonder if Vladmir would even remember him. Once Garth showed up with Lilly who was terrified out of her mind he knew exactly what had happened, and he knew what would happen to them if they didn't move north.

"Dad, how do you know we can trust these northern wolves," asked Garth nervously as the weather scene shifted from clear to cloudy and then rainy. It was a light drizzle that was refreshing to the tired wolves who had been walking all of the morning and none complained as they got wet.

"Because their leader is trustworthy, I met him a long time ago, long before you were born and he was a good friend," Tony kept back the secrets of the council. It was a secret he felt he had to keep from the world, with the exceptions of the other council members. Tony looked back at Lilly who hadn't said a word the entire trip and decided to fall back and see if something was bothering her.

"You seem worried about something," he said as she shrugged. She seemed so upset that it was about to burst through her and attack like a vicious pack of Alphas.

"It's my family and friends, I'm worried about them, especially Midnight," Lilly said holding back her flood of tears. Tony cringed at Midnight's name. He knew all about Midnight after Pykros took him in. He always thought it was a foolish decision on Pykros' part, because the phoenix's declared revenge and bringing one into your own pack and treating like a son wasn't exactly smart.

"They will be fine, I'm sure that by now the fighting is all but stopped," Tony reassured. Lilly gave a slight smile, but her emotions were short lived. As they came across a mountain top the rain passed to snow and the massive carnage unfolding beneath them was an awe inspiring sight.

There were hundreds of dark furred wolves converging onto one massive ball of light and disappearing into clouds of dust. In the center of the commotion they could see Midnight and two other wolves with expressions of pain, agony, and exhaustion painting their faces. They looked absolutely miserable, but they had no intentions of stopping any time soon.

"What in the name of-" started Garth who was interrupted by an awe struck Tony.

"My god, I never thought I would see the day three of them reunited," Tony barely caught himself at the last part and got a strange look from Garth.

"What are you talking about dad." he asked. Tony looked around nervously but couldn't think of a lie to cover up the truth. But when the Earth beneath them started trembling ferociously he didn't feel the need to respond.

The shaking was violent, very violent. Trees shook and even the mountains seemed to shift places as hell itself seemed to be ripping through the earth. Even at the distance the fight was occurring they too felt the horrible trembling and the fight all but stopped as the shaking intensified. Midnight had no clue what was happening but Jexa and Justin seemed relieved for this to be happening.

Then it happened. Like a crack of thunder the earth exploded and a dark brown wolf burst through the earth leaping straight up into the air. He twisted around and them slammed back down to earth sending a shockwave rattling all around them. The Val Kyrie wolves tried their best to stay upright but were unsuccessful. As they all fell to the ground it opened beneath them and the all fell down the bottomless craters made in mere seconds. As the ground closed back up the three wolves looked over at the fourth who bowed to Midnight.

"Sira," he said unbelievably. Sira grinned at him and the cracked his neck.

"You wish Pyro," he laughed and his form melted away leaving a massive grey wolf with purple stripes. His eyes were red-orange with black purple and blood-red infused within it in a design that none of the three had ever seen before. The wolf grinned at them and let out a deep growling laugh.

"It has been too long phoenix's, I haven't been in your presence in twenty years. The day you chose that pathetic form over mine Pyro, I lost all faith in you. And so it was that Natas took my form to the underworld and granted me unholy powers. He put me in command of the army of the damned and I have brought them forth to destroy you, and every other form of life on this earth," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Nightshade,' exclaimed Tony. He watched in horror as the mountains split open and soulless, formless figures rushed out in all directions. The very dirt beneath them became as black as coal as it aged into oblivion.

"You," screamed the three phoenix's as Nightshade glared at them pitilessly.

"Jexa, Justin take out these monsters before they can get anywhere, I'll take Nightshade," Midnight ordered. The two nodded and ran off leaving Midnight to stare down Nightshade.

***Midnights mind***

"_What are you doing he is going to tear us to shreds," Midnight shrieked terrified. _

"_Midnight he is a problem that must be dealt with and we are the only ones with the power to stop him," Pyro replied._

"_But-"_

"_But nothing, if you don't want to help me fight him then I will use your body and fight him myself," Pyro shouted back. Midnight thought for a second and then shook his head,_

***Reality***

Nightshade lunged towards Midnight who rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and bounced into Nightshades side. Midnight dug his teeth and his claws into Nightshade and began tearing away at his flesh. Pitch black blood poured from his side and he kicked hard at Midnight and lashed him across his face, leaving three deep gashes. Midnight recovered from the attack and stared down Nightshade who had already healed his wounds. He looked down at Midnight with a wicked smile.

"This is the power of the hell," he laughed.

Meanwhile the eastern pack looked on in a combination of shock and horror. None of them could believe what they were seeing, even Tony was appalled at the sight. From their view it seemed like the entire world was falling apart underneath the power of the fight.

Jexa and Justin were tearing and blasting away at the army of damned souls who faded away into shadows as they died. Midnight was landing hit after hit onto Nightshade but it was doing no good. No matter how hard Midnight could hit him he would always kick him off and heal himself before Midnight could attack again. It was a almost a one sided battle, but Nightshade wasn't entirely winning.

Through the distraction of the fight the eastern wolves didn't notice the arrival of two attackers behind them. It was Lilly's shriek that finally alerted them. They all turned to see a dark blue furred wolf and a silver wolf standing side by side with Lilly laying unconscious at their feet. All of the eastern wolves growled at them but they just laughed and vanished into the shadows with Lilly.

From the fight down below Midnight could hear Lilly's shriek of terror and something snapped. He stood completely still shaking in rage and all of the power he had started to swirl around him like a deadly tornado of fire. Nightshades confident smile turned to a frown at the sight of the raw power and he lunged at Midnight but stopped short as a wave of flames was sent towards him.

Midnights anger grew and boiled inside him to the point the rocks beneath him melted and boiled into pools of lava. He called forth every bit of his energy and power into his outer rage and the flames grew even higher. Nearby trees were uprooted and brought into the raging inferno feeding the fire even more. Finally it happened.

BAM. Midnight exploded with rage and a massive ball of light and power was sent in all directions. It vaporized anything in its path and expanded all around the mountain on which he was fighting. The eastern and western packs turned around and ran as it expanded even towards them until finally it stopped. From Midnight the ball ejected a half-mile in every direction and was a full mile across.

It was the ultimate source of power, it was as if the sun had been compressed to one mile around and then dropped straight to earth. The strength of nine hundred trillion tons of TNT exploding right before their very eyes. Slowly it pulled back and the energy was pulled straight back into Midnight leaving a crater in the earth. As he re-consumed his energy he began to glow bright red with an anger he couldn't control and so powerful it was indescribable. He knew it was Infernus who took her, and he didn't care if Alcanus was still in there, he was going to destroy him. Infernus had unknowingly set in motion the gears that would begin the final showdown. Armageddon had begun.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry the update took so long I've just been so busy lately I haven't had time to work on it. I have recently join a group of authors who are planning on writing the longest fan fiction in A&O history! I can't say much about it but don't be surprised if you see Midnight pop up ;) (maybe not with phoenix powers though). So don't forget to review send me your OC's if you want them to appear, and be on the lookout for chapter 21 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	21. Molten Anger

**Chapter 21: Molten Anger**

**Well To those who want to read the story instead of my yammering here you go. Enjoy the chapter.**

Midnight was seething with rage for Infernus. If Alcanus was still inside there he didn't care. He wanted Infernus dead at his paws and that was that. He was so enraged he hadn't noticed Nightshade slip off into the shadows and return to the underworld, barely alive. The flesh had been stripped from him and if he had waited another second to teleport back he would be dead. Justin and Jexa had also survived the blast, both immune to the destructive power of the phoenix, and tried to calm Midnight down.

"Hey Midnight calm down we can get her back," Justin said hopefully. Midnight snapped a look at him and barked back.

"We will get her back and as soon as I figure out where they took her I will destroy them both," he growled. He radiated a heat that was almost unbearable for the two but they tried to stay firm and talk some sense into Midnight.

"But what about your brother don't you want to get him back," Justin asked and again Midnight barked back.

"To hell with him, if he was in there they've killed him already, now tell me where they might have went, tell me now," he demanded. Inside his mind Pyro was struggling to keep Midnight from blowing his top again, and was starting to wonder if he would be able to.

"Well, they might have went to the underworld but-" Jexa started but Justin hit him in the side and stopped him.

"Underworld? How do I get there," Midnight growled. Justin and Jexa both looked around nervously.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get there," Justin said.

***In the Underworld***

"Fool you weren't supposed to attack yet," shouted Infernus at Nightshade who snapped at him.

"I could have had them if you hadn't let her scream," Nightshade barked back and motioned towards the still unconscious Lilly. Infernus wanted to reply but he knew Nightshade was right, had he not let Lilly scream then they might have been able to bring down Midnight. He walked over to the edge of the tall cliff onto which they stood.

The underworld was by every meaning of the term hell, and the further in it you went the worse it got. The ground boiled with a deep purple fire that scorched the earth and turned rock into coal. Souls of the damned wondered aimlessly around with no purpose but to fight for Nightshade when he called upon them. Jagged spikes jutted from deep within the earths core making even walking in a straight line dangerous.

"Fine, but the next attack won't be so easily faltered," Infernus barked. He hated being wrong, but there was no way of turning Nightshade's point around. Nightshade smiled smugly taking in the fact he was right.

"So do you really think the other two will let him come down here," Razor finally chimed in from behind the other two.

"Probably not, but that won't stop him from coming here anyway, and when he does, that's when we get him," Nightshade laughed. From down below the cliff one tortured soul was listening in on the conversation. He was the only other soul in this realm to still have free thought, and every day he pondered on how to make up for the things he had done. And what he was hearing was his key to making up for his worst mistake yet.

He nodded his head, certain of his next mission and ran off towards the deepest pits of the underworld. Buried deep within its chambers lay a sacrificial burial ground that only he knew of and would only use at the right time, and this was it. He leapt onto the highest tomb stone and crushed it to the ground releasing the ancient spirits of thousands of years old and sending him into a rift between life and death. The pain was excruciating and almost unbearable as he re-grew bones, muscle and flesh. As he finally landed back on the surface world his white fur sparkled in the bright sunshine and the red striping even had an aurora of strength all its own.

"I'm back Midnight, and this time Ricoh is here to help," he whispered to himself.

***Meanwhile back at Midnight***

Even from the great distance that separated the two Midnight felt the surge of energy that had reanimated the wolf, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He had felt the energy of this wolf before, and it was so eerily familiar it froze him in his tracks. His mind went utterly blank and he stared expressionless in dumbstruck thought trying his hardest to place on name on this figure. The looks on Justin's and Jexa's face told him they felt it too.

"Not good," thought Jexa gulping. Midnight looked over at him and thought back.

"Who was it," he demanded.

"You won't like it," Justin replied.

"Tell me now," he barked back. Jexa and Justin looked at each other and said back.

"Ricoh," they spoke simultaneously. Midnight's expression was at first one of pure shock then of pure rage.

"What," he screamed back. Before they could reply he ran to the edge of the crater and leapt up the wall and ran off in the direction the surge had occurred. He plowed his way through trees and rocks not even caring about the two wolves chasing him down to stop him. He pushed ahead moving faster than physically possible for any other wolf, fast enough for a sonic boom to crack behind him pushing him even faster. Finally he slowed down just enough to see Ricoh running towards him and they both stopped dead in their tracks.

The wolf standing before Midnight couldn't be Ricoh could it? He looked nothing like Ricoh, and nowhere near as intimidating. Midnight was unsure for the longest time until finally the wolf bowed in respect and spoke softly.

"I am sorry Midnight," he whispered. The words shook Midnight to his core. It was exactly the way he said it after Pykros took the fatal hit for Midnight and destroyed Ricoh. The more it rang in his head the more enraged he became and finally screamed back a reply.

"What are you doing back here, I thought you were dead," he screamed. As angry as Midnight was Ricoh was still calm and tried to explain himself.

"I was, but I escaped the underworld in hopes of redeeming myself for my horrible deeds. I want to help you this time, not hurt you," he begged. The sheer sincerity in his voice was unbelievable. If this was Ricoh he was a completely different wolf. Was this what Ricoh was like before he was taken by Natas?

"How do I know I can trust you after what you did," Midnight growled back. Ricoh thought for a second and then replied.

"You're right, you probably don't trust me, but please just hear me out I want to see Natas dead just as much as you," Ricoh begged. Midnight wasn't at all convinced but decided to amuse his old foe.

"You have one minute,"

"Ok, there is a way for the four other phoenix's to enter the underworld and come back alive. You have to force your way in through the original place of summoning and only then can you get there safely. If you can find out where the phoenix's were originally summoned you can go in, kill Natas, Nightshade, and Razor, and get Lilly back," he said quickly. Midnight wasn't sure what to think of this tall tale. He didn't know much of the phoenix's but that defiantly didn't sound good.

"He's not lying Midnight," said Jexa as he and Justin finally caught up to him. Hearing reassurance from two other phoenix's made him feel more secure with the idea of entering what sounded like hell. The two walked past Midnight and focused their attention onto Ricoh.

"How did you get here," Justin snapped.

"There is a burial ground deep within the underworld, if you could break the highest tombstone it would unleash ancient spirits that grant only one person life," Ricoh explained.

"And how is it you know about this," Jexa asked.

"Because Natas was a part of me, I know what he knows, he doesn't trust any other soul with the secret,"

"Where was the original summoning," Midnight butted in. They all shrugged uncertainly.

"The only ones who really knew where those council members, and the only one I know of is that Victor who is somewhere in Alaska," replied Jexa.

"Then it looks like where chasing him down, because one way or another I'm getting Lilly out of there and nothing is going to stop me," Midnight said looking back at the thunderstorm. Despite his speed he had only managed to run a few miles, he had picked up speed so quickly it felt like more though. They were all blissfully unaware that there were three more council members where they had just came from, and they were all now very concerned.

"Winston you can't seriously be suggesting we go to the underworld," said Tony almost taking Winston's suggestion as a joke.

"Yes, that's where they took my daughter and I will not rest until she is safely returned,"

"Hey you guys are seeing that explosion that just happened no," Vladmir asked drunkenly.

"Vladmir if you're not going to contribute to the matter at hand then go figure out where the hell those three ran off to," barked Winston in rage.

"You know Midnight will beat you to the underworld, he will have saved Lilly by the time we even got to Victor in time to re-open the rift," Tony said irritably. Winston wanted to comeback at the remark but couldn't, Tony was right Midnight loved Lilly to much to let the likes of Infernus take her.

"I know that, but I feel helpless knowing I can't do anything," as the three conversed Midnights friend's sat at the edge of the crater unsure of what to think of his raw power. Draco's mouth was agape, he had never experienced anything like that before in his entire life, and he almost felt jealous at Midnight's strength. Terry who sat to the right of Draco also felt a bit envious of his friend, he wished he had that kind of power to protect his family. The triplets didn't know whether to drop their jaws widen their eyes or fall over, so instead they just kind of laughed in awe

Kate was filled with a deadly concoction of emotions. It was anger, awe, shock, and hate all at the same time. She knew what happened to Lilly and she wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. Humphrey nuzzled up to her and tried to comfort her and even though it didn't help much she thought it was sweet of him so she tried to calm down a bit. She tried to hold close the thought that one way or another Midnight would get Lilly back, but it was still hard to take in the fact that it happened. All the while, Midnight, fueled by rage and hatred, moved on towards Alaska with his new friend Ricoh leading the way.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was very disappointed to see that when I updated chapter 20 I didn't get any hits at all, but yet I still got a review, maybe the system is messed up. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the addition of Midnight's new ally, and be on the lookout for chapter 22 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	22. Hunter and Prey

**Chapter 22: Hunter and Prey**

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far, well I wont keep you waiting, enjoy the chapter.**

Up until this point Midnight would never have dreamed of trusting Ricoh. He couldn't have guessed it in his wildest nightmares, but if Justin and Jexa could trust him, then Midnight couldn't doubt their judgment. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. In fact the thought of trusting Ricoh to help him save Lilly made him more uneasy than anything.

They four walked in near silence, so quiet that even their heartbeats were audible through the forest. The silence was probably best, considering all of the things Midnight had in mind to say, but there was something about the way Ricoh was acting, he seemed more light-hearted and sincere. It was as if he genuinely wanted to help them, but it all seemed so strange that he would appear so suddenly.

The rain that was beating down on them slowly trailed off and the sun broke its way through the clouds onto the group, providing a warmth that bore into their souls and heated them from the inside out. To Midnight there was only one greater feeling, and it was Lilly's smile, but this was a powerful warmth, like it was recharging his exhaustion and giving him energy. It even managed to lighten his mood from bitter to content, and then almost happy, but the more he thought of Lilly, the further he got from being happy.

His skin crawled at the thought of fighting Infernus, Razor, and Nightshade in a place where they would be most powerful. But there was almost no way of drawing them into the open was there? At least not on their own free will. He thought back to what he had said earlier, he didn't care if Alcanus was still in there, was that really true or just the heated anger that made him say that. To him, it came closer to feeling true than he would have wanted it to.

***Meanwhile***

The seething pools of dark purple magma and the sulfur filled air of the underworld are a most powerful deterrent to any who would wish to call this place home. Mortals would die of suffocation, that is if they didn't spontaneously combust first. Every spirit was accounted for daily, and unfortunately for Ricoh, he left before the tally was taken.

"Damn it," Razor cursed as he ran back to the over watching peak that was the highest point in the underworld. The trail up the mountain is dangerous, for a mortal anyway, but Razor had no trouble avoiding its obstacles, even more unfortunate for Ricoh.

"He got away," Razor screamed shaking the entire cavern. Infernus and Nightshade looked over at him in confusion.

"Who," Nightshade questioned.

"Ricoh," Razor barked back. Nightshade looked over at Infernus and growled in anger.

"You said he couldn't get out," Nightshade growled. Infernus jumped up in defense and barked back at them.

"I didn't think he could that old burial ground trick only works once and I didn't think he would be dumb enough to try it,"

"He isn't dumb that's the point, he knew it would work because you told him, he must have overheard us talking and went back to help them," Nightshade screamed in anger. He looked over at Lilly who was still out cold and then shook his head.

"Me and Razor will go take care of it, you stay here in case Midnight shows up," Nightshade commanded. Before Infernus or Razor could protest Nightshade and Razor vanished into the shadows and were materialized onto the surface world.

***Meanwhile***

As time passed Midnight's distrust in Ricoh somehow shifted towards full trust. He finally saw past what Natas had hidden from him, and inside was a wolf that was kind and faithful. Had it not been so soon Midnight might have been more resilient to call Ricoh a friend. But the idea of that had dawned on him a few times, and he grew more comfortable to the idea. Even building up the stomach to walk beside Ricoh without trying to tear his throat out.

It felt odd to stand beside Ricoh. All the time he had known him Midnight had wanted to slash him open and rip him to shreds but now, he just wasn't sure. It made him feel like he had discovered a lost friend and was getting to know them again. All of his resistance to know Ricoh was gone, and all that was left was the urge to keep his friend safe.

"Ricoh, I suppose I should apologize for my earlier actions, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt and trusted you," Midnight said sorely. He felt bad for the way he acted and hoped that Ricoh would forgive him.

"Forget about it, you were use to the old Ricoh, but I'm a different wolf," he said smiling. Midnight smiled back but then something happened and caused him to fall to the ground. His chest and head hurt more than anything he had ever experienced and images began flashing by. Images, he really didn't want to see.

***Midnight's mind***

The things he saw horrified Midnight beyond anything else. There were scenes of fights happening between large packs of wolves. Families torn apart by war and slaughtered gruesomely with young pups laying torn apart. Through the carcasses he could see friends laying lifeless and beheaded. Draco, Humphrey, Winston, Kate, and all of the others. Blood stained the ground, rivers of red flooded though the woods, and dead bodies littered the ground.

The screams were ear shattering. The growls of defense were followed by whines of pain, and then nothing. He could hear the tearing of flesh and breaking of bones that sickened him at his stomach and drained him of energy. It was horrible, he could hear laughter ringing in from the screams, the maniacal and hysterical laughter the would break bone if aimed right.

The scene shifted to the underworld where Infernus stood over Lilly smiling at her evilly. He reached down and scratched her, causing her to yelp in pain. He laughed as she bled slowly and Midnight could feel his disgust change to anger. Then the scene changed again enraging him even more. Nightshade was standing there smiling at him with his strange eyes glaring down at him.

"You see my power now Midnight, I control your mind, your emotions, I control you. I can stop you dead in your tacks, or make you so angry you can't even fight at all," Nightshade laughed.

"_Midnight get up it's all in your head,"_ shouted Jexa's voice. It was soft but he could still hear it clearly. Midnight fought the strength of Nightshades grip but those soul cutting eyes kept flashing and pushing him back down.

"Get out of my head," Midnight screamed. Nightshade laughed at the remark and Midnight felt a sharp slash across his face. It burned insanely and then he felt another across his legs.

"What are you doing to me," Midnight demanded.

"What's the matter, haven't met my grandson Razor, I know you have. You see I was the one who granted him that razor sharp fur. But I don't need to even touch you to hurt you, all I have to do is get you under my control and then I can destroy you," he laughed. More slashes and burns ripped across his body and Midnight had no way to defend himself.

"I will end you Midnight, say goodnight," Nightshade laughed.

"NO," Midnight screamed. He had enough of this. He exploded into a ball of fire that sent Nightshade into a blind rage as the spell was broken.

***Reality***

Midnight shot from the ground with a pool of blood evaporating underneath him. His wounds sealed together and he took in a much needed breath of air. He was trembling ferociously and tears were pouring down his face like waterfalls. At fist glance he looked absolutely terrified, but inside he didn't know whether to feel angry, confused, disgusted, sad, or anything else.

"What happened," Justin asked almost as shook up as Midnight. The question took a minute to really hit Midnight. He could only shake his head at first until he found the answer.

"N-Nightshade, h-he can get inside my head," he whispered shakily. Even by their standards Midnight looked bad, and they had seen some pretty bad off wolves. He looked like he had been dragged upside down through hell and beat in the heat with a stick. And that was putting it lightly.

"Do you need to rest for a minute," Jexa asked softly. Midnight could only manage the strength to nod. The others nodded in understanding and backed off a bit to give Midnight some breathing room. Trying to reflect on what he saw, just wasn't good for him. It was such a mixed cluster of emotions that it made his head spin, which didn't help his nausea any. Midnight was so horrified he couldn't even hear what the others were talking about.

"That was bad, that was real bad," Justin whispered.

"Whatever happened after Nightshade was sent to the underworld was some fucked up shit," Jexa replied.

"It's his eyes, Natas granted him a power over hypnosis, he can take over anyone he wants to, as long as they have seen his eyes, he can get them," Ricoh explained.

"So, any of us here are vulnerable, what if he gets all four of us," Justin asked.

"Well, I'm technically still dead so I'm clear, but he can only control one person at a time ,which is also a good thing because during the hypnosis he is completely exposed for an attack," Ricoh shrugged. The group took another look over at Midnight who was shaking even worse and they decided to go see if he would let them help.

"You ok Midnight," Jexa asked.

"What did you see," Ricoh asked.

"D-death, destruction, my f-friends, all dead, L-Lilly hurt," he mumbled. They all frowned Finally Midnight collapsed from exhaustion and the others were lucky enough to catch him. They decided to let him rest so the carried him with them. They knew he wouldn't like it but they headed back towards the other packs, they at least wanted to make sure everyone else was safe first.

In Midnights unconscious state he and Pyro stood in empty space facing each other. Pyro looked stern and seemingly disappointed while Midnight was still shook up. In that dream he was having he and Pyro discussed the most important piece of information that the war held. The few secrets of the underworld, and how to stop the dark phoenix. Pyro told Midnight everything, including Midnights haunting past.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't really have much to say besides write a good review. Chapter 23 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	23. Dreams of a Black Past

**Chapter 23: Dreams of a Black Past**

**Hey guys, glad to see my hits finally coming back up, well just a little FYI this half the chapter takes place inside Midnights mind, so yea prepare for a little trip back in time. Hope you enjoy.**

It was within the confines of his mind that he had lost everything he ever knew about his past, and it was there that he would learn it all. Midnight had always seen himself as a strong and friendly wolf, well as long as your weren't Nightshade, Infernus, or Razor anyway. He thought that he had always been this way, but revelations not only told but also shown on by Pyro, told a much different story. What Midnight saw was himself, but it was nothing like looking in a mirror.

It was three years before all of these events. He saw two wolves as dark as he was sitting side by side with their pups sound asleep in front of them. Both of them had the same white markings he had, with the same signature scar like mark through their right eyes. Both of them looked extremely powerful, and they were gazing down at the three pups sitting in front of them with smiles. Midnight quickly picked himself out of the bundle, he was in between a brother and a sister, both bigger than he was.

He was a runt, the runt of the liter, but his parents loved him nonetheless. He had never known their names, and probably never would, but to see them after so many years was enough. But what relevance did it have to the situation? But when his brother shifted he understood everything.

Out of the cluster of black fur was one lone pure white wolf with red stripes. It was his second brother Ricoh. Midnights jaw dropped. He was absolutely dumbfounded. He may have warmed up to Ricoh as a friend, but as a brother never. Then he thought for a minute, there was no way Ricoh could be his brother, Ricoh killed his entire family. He watched on as his parents smiled and nuzzled the four pups just as the scene shifted.

It was months later and the pups had grown older and were out in the forest running around and playing under the watchful eye of their parents. Oddly enough Ricoh and Midnight were playing and laughing harder than the other two. It was as if they were the best of friends and never wanted the good times to stop. But the memory went downhill very quickly.

All at once a dark purple wolf broke through fighting a bright red furred wolf and they dove right towards the group. Midnights parents both jumped to protect the group but only managed to knock Ricoh out of the way as the bright red wolf exploded in a shower of fire and burned the family alive. The deaths were quick and painless, none of them suffered as they were disintegrated right before Ricoh's eyes. Midnight also lived, but he was rolling and twitching with tremendous pain. Ashes littered the ground and Ricoh was reduced to tears.

Midnight finally passed out form the pain and Ricoh went and nudged his brother. It was tear jerking to say the least. To watch Ricoh care for Midnight like that, and how much he had changed, it was horrible.

"Come on bubba, wake up," Ricoh cried nudging him. Ricoh sniffled and then jumped when he heard the approach of two other wolves. He jumped behind a close by tree still crying but was trying to stay quiet. Ricoh watched as an all black wolf and a cherry red wolf burst through the trees and looked down at Midnight. Ricoh wanted to rush out and protect his brother but was too afraid of the two and cried even harder as they carried off Midnight.

"W-why are you showing me this," Midnight asked.

"Because you needed to know," Pyro replied.

"Does Ricoh know,"

"No, I wipe both of your memories after this happened, unfortunately Ricoh was blamed for the death of your family, it wasn't supposed to happen that way," Pyro said guiltily. Midnight couldn't believe it. Ricoh was his brother, his true brother. After all the fighting the two had went through, the blood they had shed, and they were brothers. Midnight felt as though his life was beginning to spiral out of control.

The past weeks had been nothing but torture, and it was only getting worse. The more Pyro showed him the more questions that arose and the worse Midnight began to feel. Pyro showed him the hell Ricoh went through as he grew up alone. Barely making it through the days until he fell into the hands of Natas. Natas had convinced Ricoh that Pyro was to blame for the loss of his brother, and that is where Ricoh's hatred for the phoenix all began. Ricoh's entire life was playing out before his eyes, right up until he had summoned himself from the underworld.

Then Midnight's was up. Most of what he was shown he remembered. His early classes, the day Alcanus was born, the day they ran away, and the night he fell in love with Lilly. All of his memories were played back like a series of dreams, as well as nightmares when he watched the dark phoenix destroy his land. But what relevance did this have?

"I have kept a lot of those memories hidden from you Midnight, I wanted to wait until the war was over to show you but, due to the circumstances you needed to see them," Pyro said.

"But why, why show me this now," Midnight asked.

"Because you needed to know,"

"Then why didn't you just tell me Ricoh was my brother,"

"I wanted you to see it for yourself, because I can't stop you from going to the underworld, but if you do make it down there, there is a high chance this will be the last you remember of any of this," Pyro warned.

"What are you talking about," Midnight asked.

"The power of the underworld is enough to erase your memory and drive you insane," as Pyro finished Midnight remembered Lilly. She was down there, alone, and probably scared out of her mind, if they hadn't already erased it.

"It is a bad place for a light phoenix, there is nothing but darkness which adds to Natas' power. If you want to kill him it won't be easy, not down there anyways," Pyro warned.

"I will do what it takes to save Lilly," Midnight argued sternly.

"I cannot stop you, only warn you of the dangers," as Pyro finished he felt himself getting further and further from Pyro's voice until finally he shot awake. He was laying inside of a den and could hear voices outside. He stood up slowly and made his way to the edge of the den. He looked to his left and saw Ricoh, Justin, Jexa, and Winston arguing.

He stumbled over to them and sat down beside Ricoh, his face semi-stunned from his talk with Pyro. They all looked over at him as he sat down and Winston walked straight over to him and looked Midnight in his sea-green eyes.

"Midnight, get my daughter back," he said gritting his teeth. Midnight nodded in reassurance.

"I will do whatever it takes to save her," Winston nodded and walked away from the group.

"Alaska, we need to go to Alaska," said Ricoh.

"Then what are we waiting for,"

"You can't go without us," shouted Dimitri as he Lance, Echo, and Draco came running down the hill towards them.

"No, it's too dangerous," Midnight said shaking his head.

"But we want to help," Lance objected.

"Come on Midnight, they want to help," said Ricoh. Midnight didn't like it but he agreed to let them join them. Soon Kate and Humphrey had joined them as well, all to Midnight's displeasure. But they wanted to help, especially Kate, so they were going to follow them no matter what he said.

***Meanwhile in the underworld***

"Why did you bring me here," Lilly protested. Infernus smiled at her and laughed.

"Because with you down here Midnight will have to come looking for you, and when he does, lets just say he won't ever want to leave," Infernus laughed. He walked over to Lilly and pushed her down to the ground laughing hysterically. Lilly was absolutely terrified. She tried her best to keep her distance from him but he kept right behind her pushing her down and bulling here.

She felt helpless, she desperately wanted Midnight to come save her. She knew that he was most likely on his way to save her right then. But she would have to keep safe until he showed up, which was going to be difficult with Infernus watching her every movement. He looked at her like he was planning something, but she wasn't sure whether he actually was planning something or he was just tying to scare her.

Either way it scared her. At times she was too scared to even move. She feared most of all for her pups. The thought of something happening to her that would cause her to lose her pups was the worst feeling she had ever had. The fear was becoming unbearable, but she tried not to let it show, otherwise Infernus would have taken advantage of it. She kept Midnight in her mind, his image kept her brave and gave her the strength to keep going. She knew he would save her, and she would stay brave for him.

***Meanwhile on the surface world***

Midnight knew Lilly was thinking of him, he could feel it. He knew she was scared, and he thought a prayer to her. He didn't care if Justin and Jexa heard it he wanted her to know he was coming. He knew that the second he saw Infernus, it would all be over. He would end it once and for all, and they could once again live in peace. One way or another he would get Lilly back, no matter the cost.

Then, he thought about Ricoh. He wanted to tell Ricoh what he knew, but he wasn't sure how to, or when to. This wasn't exactly the best time, but Ricoh needed to know. He shook his head and banished the thought for now, he had too much on his mind to worry about telling Ricoh that they were family.

Everyone could sense Midnight was hiding something, but they weren't sure what it was. His mind was so clustered that not even Justin or Jexa could tell what it was. They all assumed it was his increasing desperation to save Lilly, but they couldn't be certain. None of them really wanted to say anything about it, for fear of how he might react, so they decided to keep quiet and see if he said anything.

Kate's mind was just about as bad as Midnight's, but it was mostly concern for her sister. Lilly wasn't much of a fighter, and she couldn't defend herself at all. Aggression just wasn't her style, she just like to be spontaneous and enjoy life, which Kate envied. Kate's faith was in Midnight, she knew there was no way he would let anything bad happen to Lilly, and with his extreme power, it would never happen.

Humphrey was concerned for Lilly, she was after all a good friend and fellow omega. But it was Kate's increasing stress that worried him. He kept worrying that she would get overworked and then pass out. He walked close to her, in case she fell over and kept a close eye on her.

The journey they were setting out on was dangerous, but none of them cared. With Midnight's determination they would be there in no time, but his pace was a little far fetched for the others. None of them cared though, it was all to help out a friend. And for a few of them, one that they loved.

**Chapter 23 finally done. It took me a while to work out all the details for this chapter, but I think it worked out pretty good in the end. I'm sorry it's taking a while to update, I've just been a little busy lately so, yea I'm having to work around that. Anyway chapter 24 coming soon, and don't forget to review. Until then pd007 out.**


	24. Boiled Blood

**Chapter 24: Boiled Blood**

**Hey guys, once again I don't really have much too say aside from I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story. Enjoy.**

Two days of walking had taken a massive toll on the group. It was exhausting both mentally and physically, but they had finally made it to Alaska and were standing outside the base of a volcano. There was a cave dug into the side and Midnight didn't hesitate to intrude. There was a pedestal sitting in the middle of the room with a massive crack running through it.

"Eh, who, who dares come into Victor home," demanded a voice from the shadows. A wolf close to Vladmirs height stumbled out of the corner with orange-red fur and light blue eyes that had once burned as bright as the sun. He walked with a heavy limp in his back legs and looked light he had been slung down the side of three mountains.

"My name is Midnight, Vladmir sent us," at the mentioning of that phrase Victor cowered in fear and fell over himself.

"Y-you are the phoenix," he managed through his trembling. Midnight nodded and walked towards Victor slowly.

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get to the underworld," he said softly. Victor looked at him for a minute but still trembled and kept his distance.

"J-just use the portal," he said motioning towards the cracked patch of raised Earth. Midnight wasn't sure what he meant, but he walked towards the 'portal' slowly, hoping for something to happen. He lifted one paw and placed it upon the crack and it shot to life.

Fire shot from the opening and burned the roof of the cave. Midnight jumped back in shock and the fire died down slowly. They all watched the ground open even further and a deep purple haze was emitted. Despite the flames it grew ice cold around them, it was the fire of the underworld.

"What now," asked Midnight.

"We go in," replied Jexa approaching the flames.

"In," questioned Midnight. Before either Justin or Jexa could reply they sprinted towards the pit and leapt in. Midnight hesitated at first but looked over at his friends.

"Stay here," he ordered. He ran up the pile of earth and before he could even look down the bottomless pit, flung himself in. When he actually did look down he nearly passed out.

He felt like he was just going to keep falling for eternity and never hit the ground. Until it came into view that is. He started to panic and tried to dig his claws into the walls beside him but his claws weren't sharp enough to cut through the hard rock. He was done for, and he knew it. His back was already beginning to hurt, but it wasn't a normal pain, it was a sharp cutting pain. He closed his eyes feet from the ground, but never hit.

He opened his eyes slowly to find himself hovering just inches above the ground. He looked back to see two massive fiery wings protruding from his back. Before he could say anything they vanished into the soul chilling wind that blew heavily onto him. Justin and Jexa had landed a few feet away from him and were also suffering the affects of the cold.

Midnight looked around cautiously hoping they hadn't been spotted and could see millions of lost souls traveling around them. They walked aimlessly and blindly around looking for nothing and no one, just walking to walk. It was almost saddening, all of these trapped souls with no purpose but to venture pointlessly for the rest of eternity. There were no moans, no whispers, no nothing. Just the sound of fire erupting occasionally was the only sound they heard.

Then echoed Lilly's scream of pain. Midnights anger was reignited and he darted off in the direction of the scream. His body once again heated up as he burst through to a large cavern. In the center of the room stood a massive pillar hundreds of feet high with the cocky Infernus standing on top looking down at the three. He smiled and laughed at them, his laugh causing the room to tremble.

"I knew you would be down here soon enough," he laughed.

"It ends here Infernus, your reign of terror ends now," Midnight screamed as he launched himself towards Infernus. Infernus was surprised by the attack and took the hit with its full force and was sent flying up into the ceiling of the cavern. Midnight stopped at the top of the mountain and caught a glimpse of Lilly who was lying in pain in the corner.

"Lilly," he exclaimed running over to her. She looked up with tear filled eyes and smiled widely to see him. She started to run towards him but he felt a massive thud in his side and turned to see Infernus tackling him. Midnight rolled off of the cliff and his wings reappeared and caught him half way down. He flew back up and barked at Infernus.

"That won't work Infernus," Midnight laughed showing off his new wings. He shot straight towards Infernus launching them both off of the Mountain and plummeting towards the ground. Midnight was able to catch himself while Infernus hit the ground with a massive blast. Midnight looked over to see Justin and Jexa fighting back Nightshade and Razor who had finally mad an appearance and then shot straight into Infernus' chest like a bullet.

"You wont be leaving here," Midnight vowed. Infernus grinned and managed to push straight up. All five of them were pulled straight to the surface and sent flying in all directions. Midnight managed to stay airborne and looked around for Infernus. He growled not seeing a single sign of him. He did however see Razor approaching Lilly and he was not having it.

"Oh no you don't," He screamed and grabbed Razor by the throat. He expected to feel pain, but his adrenaline kept him from feeling anything. Razor struggled, but it would all be over shortly. Razor had put Midnight through hell and it was about to end for good. Midnight spotted a pair of railroad tracks and flew straight towards them just as a train approached. The track dented as Razor connected to it and Midnight shot straight up.

He turned in time to see Razor get hit and the train derail under Razors strength. Midnight growled and then barked sending a massive fireball onto the cars, which were carrying ninety-thousand tons or pure crude oil. The resulting explosion could be seen from space. It was brighter than the sun and hotter than anything Midnight had ever felt.

"Rot in hell," Midnight whispered flying off as the fuel burned. Razor was no more, the tormenting and all powerful phoenix hunter, killed. Midnight flew back and landed next to the crying Lilly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered licking her neck. Her head shot up and she shoved her head into his chest crying into his fur. He nuzzled her and kissed her letting her cry and telling her everything would be alright. He had missed her so much and now she was back. But the fight was still on.

He heard the blasts of electricity and water coming from Justin and Jexa as they fought off Nightshade and Infernus. He found Lilly a den to hide in and promised her he would be back. He took off towards the fighting and burst through the trees to find Justin and Jexa laying unconscious. Midnight stared down Nightshade and Infernus who were grinning at him.

"Always have to ruin the fun don't you Midnight," Infernus laughed. Midnight snapped at him ragingly.

"Just like Razor, until I killed him," Midnight growled as he looked over to Nightshade who's expression was pure shock.

"You lie," Nightshade screamed in disbelief and anger. Midnights smile grew and he laughed right in Nightshades face.

"Tell that to his ashes," Midnight shouted and pounced at Nightshade. Nightshade jumped towards Midnight and they collided mid-air and fell into a ball of biting and clawing. Nightshade managed to wind up on top of Midnight and started to bite at his neck but Midnight kicked him off and into a cluster of trees that exploded under the pressure.

Midnight turned to Infernus next who was already charging him in a fury of purple fire. Midnight exploded with heat and rammed Infernus head on and just like his encounter with Ricoh they were equal in power. The same thing happened again and the sphere of energy around them consumed the forest.

Nightshade stood up and shook his head cursing Midnight. He crawled up to a position where he was directly behind Midnight and pounced. Midnight's strength was falling and he could tell Infernus' was as well. That's when he felt blood splatter against the back of his neck. He froze in fear and slowly turned his head to see the petrified face of Nightshade inches from his. Midnight looked down to see a spire of pure rock jutting from the ground and stabbing Nightshade directly in the heart.

The earth shook and rattled and boulders beside them crumbled until a brown and green wolf was standing, facing Midnight with a bow. Infernus growled and jumped at the wolf who sent rocks crashing into him. Midnight felt his strength surge as the wolf approached him with a smile.

"Sira," Midnight said in semi-excitement. Sira nodded and retracted his spear from Nightshades chest. The wolf fell to the ground and his eyes dissipated into clouds of emptiness. Nightshade had met his fate just as his grandson did.

"Pyro, you don't have much time, there will be a blue moon tonight, you have to kill Natas before then, otherwise his power will increase ten fold," As Sira finished Infernus tackled him from the side sending him flying. Midnight growled and grabbed Infernus by the throat slinging him around. Infernus yelped in pain and cursed Midnight.

"Get off of me," Infernus shouted lunging into Midnight's stomach and cutting him. Midnight shouted in agony and almost fell over but caught himself.

"I will kill you Natas, I will destroy you," he panted. Midnights wings once again grew from his sides and he leapt into the air allowing the wind to catch him. He looked down and darted straight towards Infernus who was prepared to defend himself.

"Enough of this," he shouted. Infernus' form changed and shifted until finally large spikes of dark energy darted towards Midnight. Midnight rolled and turned around them barely avoiding them. They turned and lashed straight towards Midnight once again, following his every movement. He managed to stay a ways ahead of them, but one got too close and scured his right hind leg. Midnight shouted in pain as it dragged him to the ground and smashed him into the earth.

Blood poured from his wound and another spike jabbed his stomach. The pain was unbearable, which only added to his losing strength, and he could feel his mind slipping into unconsciousness. Infernus smiled and raised another spire for the final blow.

"Say goodbye phoenix," he laughed. The spike shot straight for Midnight, who closed his eyes tightly until, SHLIK. Blood splattered everywhere coating the air in a pink mist. Kate and Lilly both screamed in horror at what they saw, the day had brought a third death.

It wouldn't be the last.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to update I've just been so preoccupied lately I haven't had a lot of time to work. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, be on the lookout for chapter 25 coming soon and look for the possible appearance of Midnight in the longest story of A&O history which I am taking a part in writing. Don't forget to review. Until next time, pd007 out.**


	25. My Life for You, My Friend

**Chapter 25: My Life for You, My friend**

**Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at a kind of heart-breaking chapter, don't like sad stuff don't read. If it isn't that good I'm sorry I haven't done a lot of sad writing before, hope you enjoy it regardless.**

Midnight watched in horror as blood splattered across his face and the reaper took yet another life before him. Tears began to roll down his face, but he was in too much disbelief to cry. The tan fur he so remembered stained with blood and the face of his friend growing short of breath. He could hear Infernus' growls and his friends gasps growing further away and all he could hear was the shallow breathing of his friend.

"W-why, why Draco," he asked sorrowfully. Tears were pouring down his face but they would have no affect for the wolf who had just sacrificed himself. Draco coughed in pain, and blood splattered across the ground in front of him. He looked over at Midnight and gave him a smile.

"For, for a friend," Draco sobbed softly. Infernus pulled back his weapons in pain and flopped around like a fish out of water.

"What have you done you son of a bitch," Infernus screamed in agony. His dark blue fur seemed to melt away from Alcanus' body leaving Natas to squirm in terror. Draco fell to the wet ground beneath him that was soaked with his own blood and he yelped in pain. Midnight stood up slowly and walked over to his friend with tear filled eyes.

There was a massive hole through both of his sides, which would have went right through Midnights heart. No matter what they would have done the wound would prove fatal, even phoenix tears could not heal the wound of a sacrifice. Draco was still breathing, but it was light and shallow, barely enough to keep him conscious. He was a pitiful sight to look at, and it was a pain that blew Midnights lid. He was pissed.

"You killed him, and now I'll kill you," he screamed so loud that all the trees within a two-hundred foot radius were uprooted and sent flying. Midnight leaped onto Natas grabbing the bird spirit by the throat and rocketing them straight into the air with a streak ok fire. The two disappeared into the sky and the others rushed over to Draco's side, all full of sobs.

"Draco," whispered Kate as they approached him.

***Draco's point of view***

I laid there in a pain that I never thought imaginable. It was as if there were thousands of tiny wolf packs inside me eating me alive. I watched as Midnight jumped over top of me and then I heard a loud crack before my friends ran to my side. It was a relieving sight to see my friends by my side as I was fading. They were all crying, and I could feel their sorrow even through my dying heart.

"Hey, I'll be alright," I whispered softly trying to reassure them. I knew I wasn't but maybe hearing me say that would make them feel a little better, show them I still had hope. My words didn't seem to convince them, but they tried to show some relief even if they were faking it.

"Why Draco," Lance cried shoving his face into Echo's fur and Echo into Lance's. I had known those wolves almost my entire life, and they were like brothers to me. Dimitri was especially heartbroken. He leaned his head down and nuzzled me.

"I'll never forget you bro," he whispered through his cries. It was heartbreaking to hear him talk that way. But despite the sorrow I couldn't seem to frown, my natural good mood forced me to find light out of the situation. Pretty soon, I would be seeing my parents, who died in a stampede, and my love, Trinity who I lost to a flash flood. I could still see her grey fur sparkling in the moonlight and her smile shining at me.

"Guys, do me a favor," I whispered to them with a shaky breath. They all nodded at me and sniffled.

"Anything," cried Kate.

"In a den on the edge of the territory, there is a pup, he's my son, watch out for him," I whispered. There eyes shot open in disbelief, I had never told anyone about my son, but I couldn't leave him alone. They all nodded immediately and continued to cry.

"His name is Jackson, tell him what happened, and please keep him safe," I started to cry myself. Images of him playing around, pouncing after grasshoppers like they were tiny caribou, and sleeping by my side at night.

"Why did you never tell us about him," Lilly asked trying to wipe away her tears.

"Because Trinity was an omega, and I knew the pack wouldn't allow it," I gasped and started coughing violently. The pain surged with every cough and I started to get cold. My eyes grew weary, and I could feel the warm hands of death wrapping around me. They were inviting s they warmed me, but I wasn't ready yet, just a few more minutes was all I wanted.

"We'll make sure he is always safe," promised the triplets. Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey nodded in agreeance and I felt a little relief. I started feeling short of breath and I started panting trying to get the precious oxygen I needed, but with my lungs punctured, it was no use. I was slipping away, these were my final moments.

"Bye guys, I'll see you around," I whispered with a smile and closed my eyes/ I just wanted to go to sleep.

"NO, NO DON'T DIE PLEASE DRACO DON'T DIE JUST YET, YOU CAN'T," Lance screamed crying heavily.

'Just shut up and let me sleep,' was all I could think before falling into my slumber. My life began to pass right before me, from my earliest memories as a pup, to the day I met Trinity. The night I took her to our own private moonlight howl down by the lake, to the day Jackson was born, and the day she was lost in the flood. Then there was the day Midnight showed up, I could still remember how uncomfortable I felt around him.

But then he slowly became one of my best friends, teaching me his hunting methods, and hanging out. I would miss it. Then the war started, I remember the fights I fought, the foes I brought down. All the way up to the split second it took me to jump into Infernus' attack to save Midnight.

'Perfect pounce,' I could hear Midnight's voice ring in my head. The comment made me smile, but then my smile faded when I began to remember alpha school. It was years ago when I attended, and I remember falling in love with Kate. But she chose Humphrey over me, which should have been a blessing because it allowed me to find Trinity. That didn't mean I didn't feel jealous.

But now it was ending, winding down like the long summer day. The pain had stopped, my lungs no longer needed air, so I took one last breath just for pleasure, and then it stopped. My heart stopped beating, my bleeding stopped, and everything else followed them. Soon I was in a white surrounding, all of my past loved ones crowded around me nuzzling me, I was finally free.

***Reality***

The wolves could only watch as Draco took his final breath and died right in front of them. They all felt so helpless, there was nothing they could do to save him and Midnight was the only one who could avenge him. The triplets all hoped whatever Midnight did to Natas left no trace of him. The entire woodland around them grew dead silent, as if mother nature was mourning the loss of her child. He faded protecting their friend, his friend, and even before death he could still put on a smile.

Alcanus felt horrible. Not only was it the massive loss of strength when Natas was forced out but also knowing he was partly responsible for Draco's death. He laid perfectly still, hoping that they wouldn't notice him and try to harm him. He even began to cry to himself, muffling back his cries to seem lifeless. The sheer guilt was tearing at his heart to pieces, he couldn't take it.

"It's not your fault" whispered Justin as he laid down beside Alcanus. Alcanus hid his face in shame.

"It sure feels that way," he sobbed.

"It was Natas who killed him, he only used you as a shield," Justin reassured.

"I didn't mean those things I said about Midnight, it wasn't his fault Pykros died," Alcanus wept.

"It's ok, Midnight will be back soon, and when he returns the war will be over," Alcanus nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up slowly and limped weakly over to the group that was huddled around Draco. He expected them to start growling at him and shun him away, but they let him join in their mourning and they began to howl.

They howled in sorrow, and remorse. None of them found it easy, it was hard to keep from falling into tears, especially the triplets. Alcanus joined in with them, and to his surprise they let him. He had been under the control of Natas so long he forgot what it was like to have a free will. As the howling grew to a slow stop Lilly fell over in pain grabbing at her stomach. Kate knew instantly what was going on, and they had to get back to the packs fast.

"We've got to get back now," Kate said starting to lift Lilly.

"Allow us to help," said Jexa as he, Justin, and Sira walked over to them. They sprouted wings and picked up wolfs onto their backs, including Draco, who Sira carried as part of respect. They were all unsure that the three would be able to carry them all, but once they cracked across the sky at break neck speeds, their doubts were changed.

They landed slowly, and let off the others, except Jexa who carried Lilly to an open den under Kate's supervision. They quickly got alerted Eve to the situation and went to break the solemn news to Winston. Sir carried him slowly, and carefully, following the others to a den where Winston, Vladmir, and Tony were all arguing.

"Winston, we have some bad news," sobbed Lance as he entered the den. All three wolves turned to see the triplets walk in followed by Sira with the dead body of Draco on his back. The three males gasped and Winston looked at them sternly.

"Where is Midnight, and where is Lilly," he demanded.

"Midnight dragged Natas into space, and Lilly went into labor, she's in a den just down the hill," explained Sira. Winston's eyes grew wide and he darted from the den. He wasn't about to miss the birth of his grandchildren, no matter what.

Meanwhile in the depths of space a retribution was unfolding. A debt of blood was about to be paid off, and Natas wouldn't be leaving.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, if I made you cry please forgive me T.T its not easy to kill off someone like that trust me. Well The next chapter may be the last, unless I can get some ideas down for more chapters, I have some but they could just make a sequel ;) don't get so antsy just yet haha. Anyway chapter 26 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	26. Hypernova

**Chapter 26: Hypernova**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter, not really much to say besides that ha.**

Midnights tears streaked down his face as he pulled Natas miles into the air. But dropping him wouldn't be enough, no he wanted to make sure there was nothing left of him. Permanently. Their speed was increasing as they shot from earths atmosphere and blew into space. Natas struggled under Midnight's grip but his pain was so much he was unable to break free.

"Release me you fool," he hissed. But Midnight ignored him completely. There was only one was that he would truly be satisfied, and even from light-years away, he could feel the heat. It was a star, much larger than the sun, and far more powerful. Millions of miles began to separate them from earth, and miles quickly turned into light-years.

Even in the vacuum of space Midnight could hear Natas spirit sizzling away as if he had been shoved into a river of acid and was slowly melting away. And soon enough he would be dead, but Midnight wanted him dead now. Minutes passed by and they were moving faster than comprehendible. Even light would have been envious of Midnight's speed.

What would have taken hundreds of thousands of years Midnight accomplished in just a matter of minutes. And finally, they reached their destination. A star hundreds of times larger than the sun. Midnight wasn't sure how he knew this star was here, but he didn't care, it was the only way he wanted to kill Natas.

"Any last words." he growled to Natas.

"Burn in hell Pyro,"

"Not before you," Midnight replied and launched Natas into the star. Natas shrieked in horror as the heat began to melt away his cold heart, but the worst had just begun. Midnight looked through the massive ball of burning gas, straight to its core, and he disrupted it. Almost immediately it began to grow in size, taking in millions of miles around it.

The heat was growing unbearable, even for Midnight who was nearly immune to heat. He had no choice but to turn and run. He streaked through the darkness like the bust of a gamma ray torching meteors that got in his way. Behind him he could feel the star picking up speed in its growth, the end was approaching. BOOM!

The power of one hundred supernovae unleashed directly behind Midnight, sending out pure heat in every direction imaginable. Thousands of miles taken in by the destructive power of the dying star. Somewhere inside the burning ball of gas, were the final particles of Natas, disintegrated by the heat of millions of suns combined. Midnight laughed as the flames collapsed into themselves and condensed to form a black hole. Natas would never live again.

Midnight could feel something was wrong, he had to get back to Earth and fast. He aimed and shot through space like a bullet from a rifle, and faster than anything even imaginable. The heat around him was unimaginable, it even seemed to add to his speed. He couldn't feel exactly what it was, but something was happening he had to be back for. Ten minutes passed by before Earth finally came back into view. He came crashing down like a meteor, and rushed as fast as he could back to Russki land.

Crashing through trees and rocks was nothing, nothing could stand in the path of him. He found the Russki territory quickly and looked around frantically for the dens. His heart and mind were racing at a million miles an hour and his anxiety was thick enough to be cut by a set of claws. To his relief they were easily found, but when he saw wolves crowded around a single den, he grew worried.

As he approached the crowd they parted aside for him to walk through, not saying a single word. He walked through the crowd and into the den, where he saw Lilly laying in pain with Eve, Winston, Kate, and Humphrey by her side. He ran to her side and licked her lovingly. She tried to smile at him but her labor pains were unbearable. Midnight felt guilty, he didn't want to her to have to put up with this much pain, and knowing there was nothing he could do made him feel worse.

All he could do was nuzzle up to here and be by her side. Lilly screamed in pain as she gave birth to a full black female pup with emerald green eyes, just like Midnight. Eve sat her down next to Lilly and Midnight and Midnight began to cry in joy. She was beautiful, and she was his child. Soon Lilly screamed in pain once more and tears rolled down her cheeks as an all white male came into the world. Soon four more pups were born, two males and two females.

All pf the males were pale white, with the exception of one who was exactly like Midnight. The two females were born looking exactly like Lilly, and the two couldn't have been prouder. The pups were absolutely beautiful, Winston, Eve, Kate, and Even Humphrey were crying at the beautiful sight. The six pups cuddled up between Midnight and Lilly and fell fast to sleep. Midnight and Lilly looked into each others eyes and in front of all of the packs, kissed each other.

The next day The packs left the Russki territory and headed back to their respective lands, except for Midnight who stayed in the west to have his wedding. His entire pack stayed with him and watched the ceremony, all proud of their new leader. Kate and Humphrey would soon be allowed to have children of their own, but until then they took in Jackson as a son. At the wedding, they were asked to name their pups and one name was special to Midnight.

"Draco," he said proudly to the crowd revealing his pale white son. Lilly then held up the all black female and named her as well.

"Trinity," she said. No one would understand except those who had encountered the death of their friend.

"Pykros," announced Midnight holding up his second son. The resemblance Midnight shared to this pup was uncanny.

"Violet," Lilly said picking up one of the white females. As Midnight held up the last pup a name appeared in his mind, and he wasn't sure where it came from, but he knew he had to name his pup this.

"Cale," he said aloud for everyone to hear. Then an image of Pyro appeared in his head giving him a wink. It was his fathers name. As Lilly picked up the last pup a name appeared to her, it appeared to come from nowhere, but she liked it anyway.

"Reya," she announced. Midnight knew instantly its meaning, his mother. The crowd cheered for the two as the wedding was finished.

Sadly, the funeral of Draco was held later that day. It was a tear jerking memorial for all of them. They had all lost a very important person to them and he would be missed dearly.

Lilly went on to live with Midnight, which wasn't too far from home since their marriage combine the two packs. The triplets took in Jackson once Kate became pregnant. Her pups were born a few weeks later, two boys and two girls.

Alcanus apologized to everyone he hurt when he was under the control of Natas, but Midnight didn't mind all that he was just happy to have his brother back. Alcanus was shocked to hear about Ricoh being Midnight's true brother, but accepted it nonetheless. Alcanus went on to marry Tasha and they had pups of their own.

The tale of the phoenix's was a journey that brought the destruction of much evil, and the loss of good friends. But to Midnight as long as he had Lilly and his family, he would be alright.

A few days after he returned from witnessing Kate give birth to her pups he visited the grave of Pykros, his father that he had always accepted. He smiled slightly with a chuckle as he thought back to his days as a pup.

"You would be so proud dad," he whispered. And with that he walked back to his den, to rejoin his family, and live his life happily.

But deep within the Earth dark forces were still stirring. They all thought it was over, but it had only just begun.

**;) AND ITS OVER. Hey guys this is the end to an epic journey. Or is it? That's right SEQUEL! Hope you read the sequel and I really hope you enjoyed the story. Sequel coming very soon. Until then pd007 out. **


End file.
